La Réunion
by zeynel
Summary: Co-fic écrite avec Himitsu, Gaëlle et Irumi!!! Pour fêter le 1000éme anniversaire de la fondation de Poudlard, Dumbledore invite tout les anciens élèves à venir passer l'année à Poudlard... 5éme année/Lemon - Slash/Yaoi
1. Prologue: La Lettre de Poudlard

Zeynel/Himitsu/Gaëlle

titre: La Réunion / Prologue  
Auteur: Zeynel, Himitsu et Gaëlle  
genre: Général  
base: Harry Potter

La Réunion

Prologue: La Lettre de Poudlard

"Chers élèves,  
Chers professeurs,

Une nouvelle année débute et je me réjouis de vous revoir tous, d'autant  
plus que cette année sera différente des autres.

La raison en est simple, notre merveilleuse école fête ses 1500 ans !

Pour cette occasion, j'invite les anciens élèves à venir nous rejoindre.

Malheureusement ou heureusement, suivant les goûts, les cours se donneront  
quand même mais, comme cadeau, Poudlard vous offre tous vos livres !

Je profite de cette lettre pour vous rappelez que le Poudlard Express  
partira le 1er septembre à 11 heures tapantes.

Chaleureusement,

Albus DUMBLEDORE"  


A Suivre...


	2. Chapitre 01: Diverses Réactions

Zeynel/Himitsu/Gaëlle

titre: La Réunion / Chapitre 01  
Auteur: Zeynel, Himitsu et Gaëlle  
genre: Général  
base: Harry Potter

La Réunion

Chapitre 01: Diverses Réactions...

###DU COTE DES FANTÔMES...###

Du coté des fantômes -habitants permanents de Poudlard trop souvent mis de coté, c'est vrai quoi, et aprés certains s'étonnaient qu'ils portent plaintes!!!-, l'annonce de Dumbledore eut différentes réactions... Voici celles de deux d'entre eux, à titre d'exemple... 

  
Le Baron Sanglant, se renfrognant, était parti flotter dans un des coins de la salle (pas celui où ronflait Binns, un autre) aprés l'annonce. Ou, plus précisément, après la demande de Dumbledore de surveiller/contrôler Peeves, cet affreux petit gnome-esprit frappeur de @%¤$/£. Assez mécontent à l'idée de perdre encore de son temps si précieux (il avait peut-être l'éternité, mais ça n'empêche pas le temps d'être précieux, l'éternité!!!), il observait de loin discutter le Moine Joyeux des Poufsouffles, la Dame Grise des Serdaigles et, surtout, Sir Nicolas, aka Nick-Kasi-Sans-Tête, aka un gryffondor qu'il ne serait pas déplaisant, à son avis, de voir un peu moins voire beaucoup moins dévêtu. Si seulement il avait pu se faire tuer de nuit... L'Aprés-Vie était décidément injuste. 

Mimi-la-geignarde, elle, continuait à pleurer dans ses toilettes, gémissant que, vraiment, Dumbledore aurait pu faire preuve d'un peu plus de compassion et ne pas inviter tout ces vivants, parce que vraiment, c'était comme leur balancer à la tête que EUX, fantômes, et surtout ELLE, ne pouvaient pas vieillir, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais devenir une Adulte/Femme fatale/Beauté Ensorcellante, bloquée comme elle était à l'âge ingrat, paske sinon elle serait devenue trés trés trés belle, sûr, et que tout ces vivants allaient encore l'embêter et... 

  
Enfin bref, vous avez compris le tableau... 

**********************************

###CHEZ HARRY###

Harry, assis sur son lit, relisait pour la dixième fois la lettre de Dumbledore.

Ainsi donc Poudlard fêtait son anniversaire et invitait les anciens élèves. Une ombre passa sur son visage, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à ses parents. Eux ne pourraient pas revenir à Poudlard, plus jamais. Une colère sans nom lui monta à la gorge et ses yeux le piquèrent un instant, il les frotta avec rage d'un revers de manche. Et tout ça c'était à cause de lui, Voldemort. Cet être abject qu'il voudrait pouvoir écraser ! Mais il était impuissant et le serait encore plus maintenant. Mais peut être qu'avec l'aide des autres. Oui, peut être...

Il tapa de fureur sur son matelas, puis il se calma peu à peu, ses pensées déviant sur son parrain. Sirius serait peut être là ! Cette idée lui redonna le moral. Il avait hâte de revoir tous ses condisciples de l'école. 

Une voix tonitruante le sortit de ses pensées

  
"Potter ! si tu veux manger, c'est maintenant ou jamais !"

  
Il soupira. Il détestait de plus en plus les Dursley avec leurs manière de. Moldus ! Si seulement Sirius pouvait être réhabilité. Il se retourna sur le calendrier accrocher au mur, plus que 5 jours avant le jour J. Il se leva et quitta sa chambre pour descendre à la cuisine.

**********************************

###CHEZ HERMIONE###

Entourée de livres, grimoires et autres manuels, Hermione ouvrit la lettre de Poudlard et retint un petit cri d'excitation à l'idée de rencontrer les anciens de l'école. Ron et Harry aussi seraient fous de joie à cette idée...

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent net comme elle réalisait un petit détail. Les parents de Harry étaient morts, voir tout ces sorciers ne pourraient que le lui rappeler plus vivacement... Pauvre Harry.

Une moue lui vint soudain aux lèvres, si les livres étaient offerts par l'école... Alors elle ne pourrait les consulter avant... Ooooooh nooooooon!

**********************************

###DONJON/ REACTION DE ROGUE è___é###

Rogue se renfrogna, les mains crispées sur le rebord de son chaudron. Et voilà... Il fallait que ça arrive de son vivant!!! Il ne parlait pas du fait que Dumbledore avait visiblement perdu l'esprit, non... Ca, ça faisait des années qu'il le savait... Mais inviter... Inviter... TOUS les anciens élèves!!! Cette fois, dumbledore dépassait les bornes. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez à faire avec tout les monstres en demeure, il fallait maintenant qu'il supporte tout ceux dont il croyait s'être débarassé, et ce pendant un an!!!

...

...

...

... Et pire...

...

...

...

...

Ses deux némésis, Black et Lupin, n'allaient surement pas refuser de venir. Bien au contraire... Il était certain qu'ils seraient les premiers présents...

Les sourcils fronçés, les narines frémissantes de rage et la gorge dont sourdait un grognement que n'aurait pas dénié Lupin une nuit de pleine lune, Rogue attrappa une poignée d'herbes rouges et la jeta dans le chaudron... 

**********************************

###CHEZ LUPIN###

La lettre du directeur dans les mains, Lupin leva la tête avec un sourire mi rêveur, mi-amer. Tout les anciens, hein? Ce qui sous-entendait Sirius...

Quel dommage que James et Lily ne soient plus de ce monde, ils auraient adoré cette idée... Surtout James...

**********************************

###ROUMANIE/ CHARLIE WEASLEY###

S'étirant, Charlie bailla, un sourire las mais satisfait sur le visage. Remarquant l'hibou qui l'attendait patiemment sur la barrière,(tout hibou avec un peu de jugeotte savait qu'il valait mieux rester sur le coté quand un dragonnier travaillait, rapport au caractère quelque peu 'enflammé' de leur charge...) il haussa un sourcil. Il n'attendait pourtant rien?... Notant le sceau de Poudlard sur l'enveloppe, son étonnement s'accentua et il se dépécha de déchirer celle-ci. Alors qu'il lisait la lettre, ses sourcils se haussèrent jusqu'à se perdrent dans la racine de ses cheveux tandis qu'un sourire lumineux apparaissait sur son visage. Intéressant. Trés intéressant... il était impatient que l'année commence!!!

**********************************

###EGYPTE/ BILL WEASLEY###

Bill regardait le soleil se lever derrière une pyramide lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose se poser sur sa tête. Râlant et pestant (j'viens de me laver les cheveux, nom d'un sorcier à lunette), il attrapa la chose impromptue qui poussa un hululement sonore et mécontent.

Il s'interrompit un instant avant de soupirer bruyamment (qu'est ce que ces Gobelins lui voulaient encore?) mais quand il remarqua le sceau de Poudlard sur le courrier que portait l'oiseau, ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes volantes. Il détacha la lettre de la patte du hibou qu'il jeta derrière lui, la pauvre bête ainsi malmenée s'envola avec un cri indigné. Bill ouvrit la lettre avec empressement et la lut puis la relut, un grand sourire naissant sur son visage. Repliant la lettre soigneusement et l'enfouissant dans sa poche, il alla préparer ses affaires. Ces vacances à Poudlard ne pourraient lui faire que du bien !

A Suivre...


	3. Chapitre 02: Pressentiments de Rogue

Zeynel/Himitsu/Gaëlle

titre: La Réunion / Chapitre 02  
Auteur: Zeynel, Himitsu et Gaëlle  
genre: Général  
base: Harry Potter

La Réunion

Chapitre 02: Pressentiments de Rogue/ Correspondance

###LETTRE DE LUPIN A DUMBLEDORE###

L'homme au cheveux châtains fixa un moment le parchemin vide devant lui avant de saisir une plume. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry seul, sans nouvelles de son parrain...

" Monsieur le directeur,

Je viendrai avec plaisir mais je dois vous poser une question...

Qu'en est-il de... Notre ami commun? N'est-ce pas dangereux pour lui comme pour son filleul?

Respectueusement,

Rémus Lupin"

**********************************

###DONJON/ ROGUE CAUCHEMARDE###

Il aurait à les supporter. Il serait stoïque!!! Ne cessant de grommeler, attrappa une patte de lapin et la jetta dans son chaudron où elle se dissolva dans un sifflement sonore.

Imaginant déjà Lupin parler (ou était-ce que Lupin était déjà là? Non, non, il cauchemardait éveillé!!!), Rogne grinça des dents, décidé à surtout ne pas se retourner pour vérifier qu'il était bien seul, il n'avait que trop tendance à voir ses espoirs... Ne PAS se réaliser... 

**********************************

###LETTRE DE CHARLIE A BILL###

  
"Yoh, salut Grand Frère!!!!

Juste un 'tit message, (j'ai pas le temps de faire plus long, rapport à deux norvégiens qui se sont mis en tête de sortir de la réserve direction un charmant petit village moldu, je crois n'avoir pas besoin d'insister sur le sujet!!!) T'as reçu la lettre de Poudlard? Je suppose que oui... Alors, tu viens? Je vais essayer de voir avec Dumbledore si je peux y aller plus tôt: après tout, un coup de main ne sera pas de trop vu le monde qu'ils vont accueillir!!! Et j'ai envie d'y être un peu en avance... 

A +!!!,

Charlie" 

**********************************

###LETTRE DE CHARLIE A DUMBLEDORE###

  
"Professeur Dumbledore, 

Bonjours, je vais essayer d'écrire une jolie lettre conventionnelle et tout et tout *grimace* , quoique me connaissant vous vous doutez que ces tentatives ne vont pas aller loin... Bon, maintenant que mes tentatives d'approches de la politesse et de toutes ses formules un peu barbantes sont finies, entrons dans le vif du sujet!!! ^^

J'adore cette idée de réunion de tous les anciens... Ca fournit une excuse pour revenir à  
l'école!! Le temps des jeux, de l'innocence (paraît-il), des détentions (encore merci pour  
cette... Petite excuse vis-à-vis de Snape en 6éme année!!! Mais je vous assure encore une fois que c'était bel et bien accidentel... Je n'aurais jamais réussi un aussi beau résultat si ça avait été prévu!!! Et Snape a de toute façon oblivate toute la classe, donc...), et en gros de la jeunesse!!!! Mais vous devez avoir besoin d'un petit coup de main pour tout organiser, vu le nombre de personnes attendues. Et vu que j'ai vraiment envie d'être à Poudlard, en avance si possible... Et que je suis déjà familier avec les détails internes du fonctionnement de Poudlard suite au tournoi des trois champions... Et bien, en gros, disons que je me porte volontaire pour aider à organiser!!! En espérant être accepter (dîtes oui, et je suis là dans deux jours!!!^^)... 

Trés sincèrement, 

Charlie Weasley"

**********************************

###REPONSE DE BILL A CHARLIE###

  
"Salut p'tit frère

Oui j'ai reçu le lettre de Dumbledore et je ne l'oublierai pas de sitôt, saleté de bestiole.  
A part ça, je pars immédiatement mais vu qu'il reste quelques jours avant la rentrée je vais flâner en remontant à Poudlard, tu me connais ! On se retrouvera à l'école dans trois, quatre jours! Je suis impatient de vous revoir tous!

A bientôt,

Bill

P.S : j'espère que tout est rentré dans l'ordre avec les deux Norvégiens"

**********************************

###REPONSE DE DUMBLEDORE A CHARLIE###

  
"Très cher Charlie,

Je suis enchanté de constater que vous n'avez pas beaucoup changé.   
Pour ce qui est du petit encart avec le professeur Rogue, je suis sur qu'il ne vous en tiendra pas rigueur et, si cela peut vous rassurer, j'ai tout de suite su que vous n'y étiez pour rien bien que ce cher Rogue n'ait pas été réellement de cette avis. Mais nous pouvons, j'en suis sûr, tirer un trait sur cette malencontreuse histoire qui fait désormais partie du passé. Le fait est que oui nous aurons bien besoin de quelques baguettes supplémentaires pour préparer le château à cette fantastique année qui s'annonce et donc j'accepte avec grand plaisir votre collaboration.

Avec la plus grande joie de vous revoir

Albus DUMBLEDORE"

**********************************

###REPONSE DE DUMBLEDORE A LUPIN###

  
"Cher ami,

Je comprends très bien votre crainte vis à vis de "notre ami commun" mais je vous assure qu'il n'y as aucun problème ni pour lui ni pour son filleul. Toutes les dispositions ont été prises par mes soins.

Amicalement

Albus Dumbledore"  


  
**********************************

###REPONSE DE CHARLIE A BILL ET DUMBLEDORE###

Charlie préparait déjà ses malles, décidant de ce qu'il allait emporter et laisser, quand deux hiboux arrivèrent coup sur coup. De très bonne humeur -comme depuis qu'il avait reçu la letre de Dumbledore-, il les attrappa -un peu difficilement dans l'un des cas, l'oiseau semblant être un fervent admirateur de coq, le hibou de Ron, et surtout un fervent imitateur... Merlin soit loué, il n'avait pas été attrapeur pour rien durant ses années à Poudlard!...

Son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'il lisait une lettre, puis l'autre et, attrapant une plume et des parchemins, il s'empressa de répondre :

"Salut, 

Content de savoir que tu comptes bien venir!!! Je me demande si le hibou que tu as reçu n'est pas le même que celui qui m'a envoyé la réponse de Dumbledore... Un 'Coq' en puissance? A propos de Dumbledore, il accepte ma venue en avance, je serais donc à Poudlard dés demain!!! 

On a bien attrappé les Norvégiens, pas de problème, personne n'a été blessé, ou du moin pas gravement... Le bleu a eut droit a une brulure à la cheville (y court vite!!! Il a de quoi durer dans ce métier!!! ^^), on a fait la fête hier pour fêter son 'baptême du feu' (c'est le cas de le dire!!!) puisqu'il a désormais les marques qui prouve qu'il est des nôtres!!! L'ambiance était super, surtout quand la Chef, Marcus et Thierry se sont mis en tête de faire la danse du ventre sur la table, c'était génial!!! Tu aurais adoré... J'aurais bien été aussi sur la table, mais Marylin et moi préparions le 'cocktail spécial dragonnier' avec la bonne dose d'hydromel et de vodka nécessaire pour réchauffer les tripes. C'est les jours comme ça que je suis heureux de ne jamais avoir de gueule de bois... 

Oh!! Détail marrant... C'est Nicolas qui s'est occcupé d'oblitérer les moldus. Y'en avait deux-trois à avoir entraperçu nos 'petits' Norvégiens (Uh, en fait PLUS qu'aperçut vu qu'ils -les dragons, pas les moldus- leur donnaient la chasse. Y sont joueurs à cet âge... Et toujours affamés.) . Enfin bon, Nicolas fait toujours du bon boulot... Normalement y'a pas de problème, mais là je sais pas s'il y a un rapport... Mais Marylin, Marcus et moi, alors que nous allions prendre un verre après avoir acheter de quoi faire la fête pour la Célébration du Baptême du Bleu avont revu nos moldus et... L'un d'entre eux est écrivain, et a soudainement décidé d'écrire un livre ayant pour thème les dragons. 'Me demande s'il y'a un rapport... Enfin, j'ai pris son nom, si le livre est bel et bien écrit... Bah, on verra bien ce qu'il contient!!! 

J'ai hâte de vous revoir tous, toi, les parents et les 'juniors', vous m'avez manqué... Allez, à plus!

Charlie"

Riant doucement, se rémomérant les évènements, Charlie attrapa un nouveau parchemin pour répondre à Dumbledore... 

"Sir,

Je suis ravi de pouvoir retourner à Poudlard, je serais aux grilles de l'école demain vers 11 heures!!! J'espère comme vous que Rogue a oublié l'accident, mais le connaissant... Enfin, l'embarras le poussera sans doute à faire comme s'il ne se souvenait de rien, donc ça revient au même!!! 

J'ai hâte de vous revoir, passez mon bonjour à MacGonagall et Hagrid s'il vous plaît!!! Et à madame Pomfresh, je lui promet de ne pas me retrouver trop souvent dans son infirmerie cette année... ^^

  
A demain donc,

Charlie Weasley"

**********************************

###REPONSE DE LUPIN A DUMBLEDORE###  


"Monsieur le directeur,

vous m'en voyez rassuré...

R. Lupin" 

**********************************

###REPONSE DE BILL A CHARLIE###

  
" Salut frérot,

Je suis heureux qu'il n'y ait pas eu trop de casse avec les dragons bien que les réactions que peuvent avoir les moldus suite à leur pourchasse m'inquiètent, enfin je suis sûr que vous garderez un oeil dessus. 

Vous ne vous ennuyez pas en tout cas !

Pour ce qui est du hibou, je suppose que tu as raison, il doit faire partie de la même race que celui de Ron!.

J'ai l'impression que ce retour à Poudlard t'enchante mais cette année, essaie de ne pas faire attraper de cheveux blancs à Rogue.

Bon maintenant, je te laisse, je vais continuer mon chemin !

A+

Bill"

**********************************

###ROGUE VA VOIR DUMBLEDORE###

Rogue frisssonna. Il avait, par instant, de bien drôles d'impressions... Un très mauvais pressentiment. Non qu'il croit à ce genre de chose, bien entendu. Il ne fallait pas le confondre avec cette... CHOSE de Trelawney. Il n'avait aucun point commun avec elle.

Mais après l'annonce de Dumbledore, il valait mieux être près à tout... 

Reposant brusquement sa louche, le sentiment ne le quittant guère, Rogue attrappa sa robe, sa cape et sa chemise (l'absence de témoins et la température ambiante l'ayant convaincu de les retirer) et, se rhabillant rapidement, s'empressa vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Si quelque chose devait se passer, celui-ci serait sûrement au courant...

Saluant le Baron Sanglant croisé dans un couloir, fronçant les sourcils à la vue de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête (ENCORE un gryffondor!!!) dans le suivant, marmonnant le mot de passe devant la gargouille gardant l'office de Dumbledore et montant les escaliers jusqu'à la porte le séparant du bureau de Dumbledore, Rogue s'arrêta soudainement. Comment présenter sa requête ? Il ne savait même pas ce qui pouvait potentiellement clocher... Ou plutôt, il savait que l'idée première de Dumbledore ne pourrait qu'être source de problème toute l'année!!! 

La main toujours posée sur la poignée de la porte, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure en une réaction d'incertitude qu'il veillait à ne jamais montrer en face de ses élèves, ni en face de n'importe quel autre être vivant, autrefois vivant ou potentiellement vivant d'ailleurs, Rogue s'immobilisa.

**********************************

###REPONSE DE DUMBLEDORE A CHARLIE"  


"Cher Mr Weasley,

Je vous attends avec impatience, votre aide nous sera très utile ! Rogue n'est pas encore au courant de votre venue mais ça ne saurait tarder (il est juste derrière la porte)!

Je vais aller passer votre bonjour au professeur MacGonagall et à Hagrid ainsi qu'à Pompom et lui faire part de votre message !

À demain  
Amicalement

Albus Dumbledore"

Dumbledore déposa sa plume et attacha la lettre qu'il venait d'écrire à la patte du hibou qui attendait à côté de lui. Quand celui-ci se fut envolé par la fenêtre, il se redressa dans son fauteuil, un petit sourire en coin plaqué sur le visage et s'adressa à la porte

  
"Entrez professeur, n'ayez pas peur ! Je vous attendais ! "

A Suivre...


	4. Chapitre 03: Rogue et Dumbledore

Zeynel/Himitsu/Gaëlle

titre: La Réunion/ Chapitre 03  
Auteur: Zeynel, Himitsu et Gaëlle  
genre: Général  
base: Harry Potter

La Réunion

Chapitre 03: Rogue et Dumbledore/ Correspondance

###ROGUE ET DUMBLEDORE###

"Entrez professeur, n'ayez pas peur ! Je vous attendais !"

  
Rogue jura entre ses dents. Il aurait du savoir que Dumbledore *saurait* qu'il était là. Se redressant, il reposa son masque d'impassibilité sur son visage avant d'entrer dans la pièce, ses robes tourbillonant dramaticalement autour de lui.

  
"Albus..." Rogue hocha la tête en guise de salut.

"Bonjour Sévérus. Que me vaut cette visite ?"

  
Etouffant de justesse un nouveau juron à l'idée de devoir expliquer ce qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais devoir expliqué, à savoir les raisons de sa présence, Sévérus attrappa une chaise et s'assit. Il n'allait certe pas resté debout comme un étudiant pris en faute!!!

  
"Rien de précis..."

  
Comme s'il était dans ses habitudes de venir voir Albus sans raisons!!!! Il n'était pas Minerva... Etouffant une autre expression de la famille de celles qu'il valait mieux ne pas voir formulées, Rogue s'éclairci la gorge, masquant maladroitement son embarras.

  
"Hmm... Il vient de me venir à l'esprit que nous ne serons pas assez nombreux pour tout préparer étant donné le... Nombre de personnes attendu. Etes-vous vraiment certain que tout celà soit vraiment..."

  
Rogue fit un geste indescriptible dans l'air. Et pan!!! Un point pour lui!!! 

  
"Surement, vous aviez noté le problème..." 

  
Un peu de mansuétude. 

  
"Ne serait-il pas préférable de..." 

  
Tout annulé? Non, Albus ne le ferait jamais... 

  
"...Peut-être limité cet... Intéressant événément dans le temps?" 

  
Limité à trois secondes. A une minute. Une heure maximum. Ou connaissant Albus, une nuit ou un Week-end?... Quelque chose de désagréable mais de supportable...

De son coté, Dumbledore étira ses lèvres. Voir Rogue dans cet état et surtout essayant de ne pas montrer son inquiétude... Ça l'amusait beaucoup.

  
"Sévérus, je comprends très bien votre attitude mais je ne changerai rien de ce qui était prévu. Et sachez que pour nous aider à tout préparer..." 

  
Son sourire s'élargit encore un peu.

  
"...Charlie Weasley arrivera demain à la fin de la matinée."

  
Dumbledore s'arrêta de parler et regarda intensément le professeur Rogue, prêt à appeler PomPom au cas où.

**********************************

###LETTRE DE CHARLIE A BILL###

Prés à embarquer dans l'avion qui le raménerait en Angleterre, Charlie sourit. Déjà des réponses? Ce sort 'Accélération à user sur les hiboux étaitdécidément bien utile... Il lut d'abord la lettre de Dumbledore, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire un peu en la lisant. Rogue devait être au courant, *maintenant*. Son sourire se fit goguenart tandis qu'il ouvrit la lettre de Bill. 

Oh... 

...

...

  
AH AH!!! 

Riant à gorge déployé, Charlie regarda l'heure. Il avait juste le temps de répondre à Bill avant de prendre l'avion...

  
" Salut frangin,

Non, on s'ennuie pas, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire!!! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour les moldus, on a l'habitude.

Et... Moi?!! Donner des cheveux blancs à Rogue?!!! Mais qu'est-ce qui a pu te donner une idée pareille? Mon professeur favori!!! J'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire, là, je dois prendre mon avion, je serais à Londres demain à 9 heures et à Poudlard en fin de matinée... Dis-moi quand tu arrives en Angleterre!!! 

Bye!!!,

Charlie"

**********************************

###ROGUE ET DUMBLEDORE###

  
*grand silence*

  
"Weasley."

  
*grand silence encore pendant que Rogue essaye de digérer cette information*

  
"CHARLIE Weasley..."

  
Le silence s'étend tandis que le reste de l'annonce de Dumbledore atteint péniblement le cerveau tout d'un coup embrumé de rogue*

  
"CHARLIE WEASLEY?!!!!"

  
*thomps* 

Un grand bruit sourd résonna dans l'office de Dumbledore tandis que le corps désormais inconscient de Rogue tombait sur le sol. K.O., 2/0 pour Dumbledore...

  
Dumbledore se pencha par-dessus son bureau, regarda le corps inerte de Rogue avant d'étouffer un rire. Il se lèva, fit le tour de son bureau et, avec l'aide d'un sort de lévitation entreprend d'amener Rogue à l'infirmerie, prenant bien soin de ne pas "l'abîmer".

Après avoir traversés quelques couloirs, ils franchissent le porte de l'infirmerie.

  
"PomPom, vous êtes là ?"

  
Mme Pomfresh apparaît soudain comme sortie de nulle part:

  
"Ah c'est vous Mr le Directeur ? Que ce passe-t-il ? Les élèves ne sont quand même pas encore arrivés ?"

"Non non ! C'est juste le professeur Rogue qui a eu un malaise !"

  
Voyant le sourcil levé de son employée, Dumbledore sourit.

  
"Charlie Weasley viendra plus tôt que les autres, il a eut la gentillesse de se proposer pour nous aider à tout préparer."

"Oh ! C'est juste ça ! Déposez le sur le lit! Je m'en occupe toute suite !"

  
Dumbledore s'executa et regarda l'infirmière s'affairer sur ce pauvre Sévérus.

**********************************

Assis à une terrasse sirotant un Pisang, Bill sursauta, un hiboux venait de se poser sur la table devant lui. Le couple installé à la table d'à côté et la jeune mère de famille accompagnée de son petit garçon placés un peu plus loin lui jetèrent un regard effaré, il leur fit un grand sourire puis leur dit en montrant du doigt le ciel : 

  
"Regardez un mammouth volant" 

  
Et évidemment le couple ainsi que la mère et son fils se retournèrent vers l'endroit indiqué.

Avec un sourire et pensant que les Moldus était décidément des êtres stupides il prit l'oiseau et transplanna un peu plus loin dans un coin tranquille. Il lu la lettre rapidement, riant de bon coeur. Puis répondit.

  
"Salut,

Sacré Charlie, va !!!  
Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de ton prof préfère cette année !!! Je viens d'arrivé en Belgique, c'est pas mal comme coin, j'ai vu mieux !!! Je vais prendre le bateau pour rentré en Angleterre, je serrais à Londres en fin d'après-midi et donc à Poudlard demain dans la matinée.

Bye

Bill"

**********************************

###CHARLIE LIT LA LETTRE DE BILL###

C'est ainsi que trois heures plus tard, tout juste descendu de l'avion, Charlie fut surpris de voir, déjà, un hibou arrivé. Souriant il ouvrit la lettre... Bien!!! Bill devrait arrivé un peu en même temps que lui donc... Ravi, il appela un taxi. Un verre au Chaudron Fumant avant de partir à Poudlard ne lui ferait pas de mal..

A Suivre...


	5. Chapitre 04: La Maison de Lupin

Zeynel/Himitsu/Gaëlle

titre: La Réunion / Chapitre 04  
Auteur: Zeynel, Himitsu et Gaëlle  
genre: Général  
base: Harry Potter

La Réunion

Chapitre 04: La Maison de Lupin/ Pressentiments de Rogue

###LUPIN VA TROUVER SIRIUS### 

Lupin reposa sa plume et se leva, resserant sa robe rapiécée sur ses épaules trop minces et monta à l'étage avant de frapper à une porte.

  
"Siri?" appela-t-il doucement.  


Sirius, assis sur le lit, releva sa tête du livre qu'il lisait.

  
"Oui Rémus ! Entre ! "

"Dumblemore m'a envoyé une lettre..." fit le châtain en s'asseyant du bout des fesses sur le lit. "Je me disais que ça intéresserait Patmol..."

"Ah ? "

"Oui," sourit Rémus en lui tendant la lettre.

  
Sirius pris la lettre, évitant de toucher les doigts de Rémus, et la lue. Une fois sa lecture finie, il leva sur Rémus un regard brillant et ses lèvres formérent un magnifique sourire récupéré depuis son arrivée chez son ami. Ce dernier l'ayant complètement remplumé, il ressemblait beaucoup plus maintenant à l'homme qu'il était autrefois. Avec quelques années de plus évidemment. Son sourire s'effaca quelque peu et une lueur d'espoir brilla dans les yeux lorsqu'il demanda:

  
"Rémus, tu crois que je pourrais retourner là-bas ? Et revoir Harry sans devoir me cacher ?"

  
Son ami fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de secouer la tête.

  
"Tu n'es pas encore innocenté aux yeux de la majorité... Il vaut mieux que tu viennes sous la forme de Patmol..."

  
Sirius baissa la tête.

  
"Oui, c'est ce que j'avais l'intention de faire. j'imagine qu'une fois arrivé à Poudlard, il n'y aura aucun problème mais je restrait quand même sur mes garde, on ne sais jamais."

"Je pense qu'il vaut mieux rester dissimulé et ne te révéler qu'à Harry, Hermione et Ron... et Dumblemore évidemment..."

  
Il alla pour poser la main sur l'épaule de son ami mais son bras retomba à ses côtés, le geste à peine esquissé... Avant, il n'aurait pas hésité mais près de 20 ans de séparation avait porté leurs marques et le châtain n'était pas certain de la manière de réagir face au dernier maraudeur encore en vie, sans compter Peter.

Sirius releva la tête et regarda son ami:

  
"Je suppose que tu as raison, je resterai vigilant ! Nous ferons mieux de nous préparer ! " dit-il en se levant.

  
Arrivé près de la porte il se tourna et regarda Rémus plus intensément.

  
"Rémus, tu sais de quoi j'ai le plus besoin maintenant, c'est de me sentir vivant, de rire et surtout d'oublier, j'ai passé une bonne partie de ma vie à payer pour un autre et j'ai oublié beaucoup de chose. Je ne sais même plus comment rire. Tu vas peut être me trouver idiot mais. Je voudrais. j'aimerais que tu restes à mes côtés, que tu me réapprennes à vivre. Tu es une des personnes que je voudrais. Avoir prêt de moi."

  
Il tourna la tête, détachant son regard de celui du châtain.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas immédiatement, le fixant comme s'il l'avait giflé.

  
"Je ne sais pas si je le pourrais, Siri," murmura-t-il enfin ses iris dorées brillant doucement dans l'ombre. "Je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable... Tant de temps a passé... Tant de choses (il frissonna soudain, resserant sa robe rapiécée sur ses épaules trop maigre) se sont passées... Je ne suis plus le garçon que tu as connu... Lunard n'existe plus, il est mort en même temps que James et Lily..."

  
Il se leva et rejoignit le seuil de la chambre sans regarder le brun.

  
"Je n'ai plus l'habitude de la compagnie... Je suis resté seul si longtemps que je ne saurais comment faire... Je suis désolé... Si tu as des affaires que tu veux emmener, donne-les moi, je les porterais... Patmol ne le pourra pas..."

  
Il fit mine de sortir.

  
"Nous partirons plus tard... Ce soir c'est la pleine lune... Et je n'ai plus de potion tue loup... Il faudra m'enfermer dans la cave... Je vais préparer quelque chose pour toi, tu n'auras qu'à le réchauffer."

  
Sirius resta là comme pétrifié et ne fit aucun mouvement lorsque Rémus passa devant lui mais il réussit tout de même à articuler:

  
"Pardonne-moi, je. Je ne suis qu'un sombre crétin qui ne pense qu'à lui, je n'aurais jamais du venir ici ! Je vais préparer mes quelques affaires et j'irai les mettre dans ta chambre."

  
Il sortit de la pièce à grands pas sans un regard en arrière.

**********************************

###A L'INFIRMERIE...###

  
"_HnnUh..."

  
Snape gémit, levant une main à son front.

  
"Hmm? Oh... Un cauchemard...."

  
Il se retournait dans le lit, les yeux toujours fermés, un léger sourire sur le visage tandis qu'il se peletonnait, la tête dans l'oreiller, les traits de son visage exeptionnellements détendus quand une étrange impression commença à poindre dans son esprit. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. 

Les draps... N'avaient pas du tout la douceur de la soie à laquelle il était habitué.

Le lit... Semblait tout d'un coup bien petit, un de ces lits destinés à une personne seulement, non l'immense lit à baldaquin qu'il avait ramené de sa demeure ancestrale et qui aurait pu acceuillir trois personnes sans qu'aucune n'eut manqué de place...

Les tentures... Brillaient par leur absence, nulle ombre ne semblait le dominer...

  
Et l'odeur... 

**********************************

###CHARLIE ARRIVE A POUDLARD###

Charlie s'étira, baillant. Saluant le chauffeur du bus, il attrapa sa malle et descenda du bus. Poudlard, enfin!!! Un grand sourire sur le visage, il passa les portes de l'école, ses bagages lévitant derrière lui...

**********************************

###ROGUE ET DUMBLEDORE###

Dumbledore, désormais seul dans la pièce, Mme Pomfresh étant retournée à ses occupations, attendait le réveil de Rogue qui ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Il était plongé dans ses pensées lorsqu'un bruissement attira son attention, Rogue venait de se tourner sur le côté, avec un sourire, Dumbledore se leva.

  
"Severus...Severus ! Réveillez-vous !!"

  
Les yeux soudainement écarquillés, Rogue se redressa. NON!!!! L'infirmerie?

  
"Cauchemard..."

  
Il se retourna vers Dumbledore et lui demanda, trés anxieux:

  
"J'ai juste fait un cauchemard, n'est-ce pas?"

  
Dumbledore le regarda un instant les yeux pétillants.

  
"Cela dépend de quoi vous parlez, Severus, je ne penses pas que durant votre sommeil vous cauchemardiez, vous aviez un bien charmant sourire sur votre visage. Mais s'il s'agit de ce que je vous ai dit dans mon bureau. Je peux vous dire que non ce n'était pas un cauchemar mais bel et bien la réalité. Maintenant Severus, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je vais me retirer car je crois que Mr Weasley vient d'arriver. A plus tard professeur. Et il sortit de la pièce l'air rayonnant."

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**********************************

###CHARLIE EST LA###

Charlie était presque arrivé au bureau du professeur Dumbledore quand un grand cri retentit, direction l'infirmerie.

  
"J'aurais juré que c'était la voix de Rogue..."

**********************************

###PETER...###

Queudver, autrefois connnu sous le nom de Peter Pettigrew, frissonna. Voldemort avait été furieux de voir qu'il ne pouvait passer les protections entourant Potter... Rampant à moitié, boitant même sous sa forme de rat, il s'approcha lentement de la maison de Lupin, espérant glaner là quelque information susceptible de... Calmer Voldemort. Ou du moin de le convaincre de ne pas user trop longtemps de Crucio sur lui...

**********************************

###DUMBLEDORE REJOINT CHARLIE###

Dumbledore, arrivé dans le couloir de son bureau, entendit un hurlement venant de l'infirmerie, il fronça un peu les sourcils mais continua à marché en direction de son bureau, l'air pensif.

Il vit Charlie arrivé, il lui fit un sourire et le rejoignit bien vite

  
"Bonjour et bienvenue Charlie ! Vous avez fait bon voyage ?"

"Excellent, merci!!! Mais Dîtes-moi... Rogue aurait-il des problèmes en ce moments?" *hausse un sourcil perplexe direction l'infirmerie*

  
Dumbledore lui jeta un regard pétillant

  
"Rogue ? Non il n a aucuns problèmes, c'est juste qu'il est un peu nerveux, le surmenage je suppose."

  
Il laissa échapper un petit rire puis se tourna vers la statue de son bureau

  
"Zizi coin coin"

  
Et la statue pivota.

Charlie cligna des yeux, puis sequoua la tête. Il devait être vraiment fatigué pour avoir cru que Dumbledore utilisait... 'ça?' comme mot de passe. Surtout sachant que Dumbledore utilisait des noms de...

Oh...

Evidemment.

...

...

...'Zizi Coin coin', des friandises à la forme un peu particulière, réputées avoir des propriétés aphrodisiaques, enfin c'était la rumeur, et qui faisait un drôle de bruit quand on les touchait...

Riant doucement, il suivit Dumbledore dans son bureau. 

A Suivre...


	6. Chapitre 05: Au Rat ! ! !

Zeynel/Himitsu/Gaëlle

titre: La Réunion / Chapitre 05  
Auteur: Zeynel, Himitsu et Gaëlle  
genre: Général  
base: Harry Potter

La Réunion

Chapitre 05: Au Rat ! ! ! 

###PETER ENCORE...###

Queudver continua à avancer. Arrivé à quelques mètres de la porte il s'arrêtta, tremblant. Mais était-il devenu fou?!! Là se trouvaient les deux êtres qui le plus au monde souhaitaient le voir mort, et c'est là qu'il se rendait?!!!

...

...

... Mais Voldemort était si mécontent...

Tremblant, il continua à avancer. Lupin ne l'avait jamais su, mais il y avait un petit trou en bas du mur... Caché par une pierre... Reprenant momentanément forme humaine, il se pencha pour la pousser...

**********************************

###REMUS###

Rémus regarda son ami s'éloigner avant d'enfouir son visage entre ses mains.

  
"Oh... Pardon Siri," murmura-t-il.

  
Il venait de refuser son aide au seul ami qu'il lui restait... Le seul qui ne l'ait pas trahi, excepté Dumblemore évidemment... Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Le soleil baissait sur l'horizon, il serait bientôt temps de s'enfermer à la cave... En espérant que la transformation serait plus aisée que les précédentes. Il n'avait jamais le temps de récupérer l'une de  
l'autre... 

**********************************

###PETER ENCORE...###

Queudver s'arrêta un instant, appliquant son oreille sur le trou. La voie était-elle libre?... Reprenant sa forme animagus, il pénétra dans la demeure...

**********************************

###Sirius###

Sirius rentra dans la salle de bain et referma la porte plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il se regarda dans le miroir passant sa main dans ses cheveux, quel idiot il faisait ! 

...Mais il avait mal quand même. Il ferma les yeux, au bout d'un moment, il se secoua et attrapa sa brosse à dent. Il sortit dans le couloir désormais vide, du bruits au rez-de-chaussée lui indiqua que Rémus s'affairait dans. La cuisine ? Il rejoignit sa chambre et jeta un oeil à la fenêtre, le soleil se couchait.

**********************************

Se secouant, Lupin était descendu, préparant rapidement le repas pour Sirius... son plat préféré. Quant à lui, il n'avait pas faim, la seule vue de la nourriture lui donnant la nausée comme à chaque pleine lune. 

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre et se hata de monter à l'étage, rejoignant son ami.

  
"Sirius? Si tu veux manger, c'est chaud... Je vais descendre à la cave... Pourras-tu fermer la porte, s'il te plait?"

  
Sirius, sortit de ses pensées par l'appel du châtain, se retourna vivement. C'est vrai qu'il avait faim maintenant qu'il y pensait ! Il sortit de sa chambre, descendit les escaliers et passant devant la porte de la cave, il la ferma, restant devant quelque minute. Puis se dirigea vers la cuisine.

**********************************

Lupin au bas des marches retira sa robe, il ne portait qu'un vieux jeans qui en avait vu d'autres. Mais avant qu'il ne songe même à le retirer, son regard tomba sur un rongeur... Un rat... Pet... Un cri lui échappa, cri qui se transforma en un hurlement hybride comme ses ongles se déchiraient, ses articulations subissant le même sort et ses os se transformant. La transformation avait commencé, son esprit tournoyant à toute vitesse, luttant contre celui du  
Loup mais submergé par la douleur, celui de la bête le relegua dans un coin sombre, jusqu'au petit matin. De petits gémissements lui échappant, son flanc haletant, le fauve ouvrit ses yeux dorés, le posant sur le rongeur. Il avait mal... il voulait sentir le goût cuivré du sang sur ses babines, le sentir envahir la pièce...

Les crocs au clair, il bondit sur ses pattes, cuinant de douleur comme des milliers d'échardes semblaient s'y enfoncer et fonça sur la petite bête.

**********************************

Sirius assis à la table, devant son repas préféré, préparé avec soins par son ami, soupira. La transformation avait commencé. Mais de drôles de bruits montaient de la cave. Il trifouilla sa purée en hésitant, devait-il aller jeter un coup d'oeil ? Sous l'apparence de Patmol, il ne craignait rien.

Après quelque seconde de réflexion, il décida qu'il n'irait pas, Lunard était bien assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul ! Lupin avait survécu à chacune de ses transformations, il n'y avait aucune raison que ce soit différent cette fois ci !

**********************************

Peter s'immobilisa, paralysé de peur. La pleine lune!!! Comment avait-il pu oublié, Rémus... Et sous forme de loup-garou!!! Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée d'être venu... Paniqué, il chercha le trou... Sa sortie, des yeux. VITE!!! Il... Oh NOOONN!!! Rémus lui bloquait le chemin!!! 

**********************************

Le Loup avait faim... très faim. Même s'il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de viande sur ce petit rat, ce serait déjà çà de pris...

Pourquoi avait-il si mal, il ne comprenait pas... Et il était enfermé... Enfermé...

Poussant soudain un gémissement plaintif, l'animal colla son museau au minuscule trou par lequel le rongeur avait du entrer. L'air frais et énivrant lui parvint, le désespérant davantage. Il aurait du être dehors, courir sous la lune...

Il tenta de creuser le sol de ses pattes mais ce dernier était trop dur et le blessait.  
Les yeux affolés, le fauve se retourna et fixa son regard doré sur le rat avec un grondement profond, sa fourrure se dressant sur ses épaules. S'il ne pouvait courir libre au moins sentirait-il l'odeur de sa proie et gouterait-il à son sang cuivré. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et poussa un long hurlemement avant de se jeter sur le rongeur, ses crocs étincellants dans  
l'obscurité et... Libérant le passage si le petit animal se montrait assez agile et téméraire... mais ne parle-t-on pas de l'énergie du désespoir?

**********************************

Son repas terminé, Sirius se prépara à monter les escaliers lorsqu'il entendit un bruit étrange dans la cave, il fronça les sourcils et si quelque chose n'allait pas... Il se métamorphosa en Patmol et avec précaution ouvrit la porte de la cave et y jeta un oil. Lunard lui tournait le dos, son attention tourné vers quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait voir mais quoi que ce soit, il aurait peut de chance fasse au loup qui avait l'air affamé...

Ce dernier se retourna et gronda devant ce nouveau venu. La sortie... Et le chien noir la bloquait... Il le connaissait, son odeur lui était familière, apaisante... Mais il l'empêchait de sortir de ce trou sombre... Les poils à nouveau lisse sur son dos, le Loup s'approcha des excaliers, les reniflant avec méfiance, se désintéressant du rat terrifié et posant une patte méfiante et sanguinolante sur la première marche... Un petit effort, il allait réussir à atteindre la sortie...

**********************************

Patmol regarda le loup s'approcher et put ainsi voir ce qui l'attirait tant . Un rat ?. Mais pas n'importe quel rat ! Il le reconnut tout de suite, c'était Queudver ! qu'est ce que ce traître faisait là ? ses poils s'hérissèrent et il gronda, n'ayant plus qu'une idée en tête : sauter sur cette infâme crapule et en finir pour de bon, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser le loup partir et encore moins risquer qu'il sorte de la maison et qu'il morde quelqu'un. C'était peu probable à cette heure mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque. Pourtant il avait l'air si faible. le chien se décida, il referma la porte à contre cour, il irait chasser pour son ami, comme avant, dénicher un ou deux lapins ne devraient pas être trop difficiles. Il sortit de la maison et couru dans le bois, il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour les trouver, remerciant merlin ou plutôt le braconnier qui avait placé les pièges, les lapins dans sa gueule, il retourna dans la maison.

**********************************

Sirius l'avait vu!!! Il en était certain... Peter, les yeux roulant dans ses orbitres, lança un regard empli de désir vers le trou par lequel il avait commis l'erreur d'entrer. Il était si proche... Mais il ne pourrait l'atteindre avant que le loup-garou... Il frissona. Il était à l'abri caché là où il était. Relativement... Mais il fallait qu'il trouve moyen de s'enfuir avant le retour de Sirius!!! Ou le lever du jour...

  
Le Loup couina avant de gravir les escaliers et de se jeter contre la porte et se rebondir. Fermée, il recommença encore et encore jusqu'à rouler au bas des marches, sonné et endolori. Un odeur de peur lui vint aux narines, détournant son attention et ajoutant à ma frénésie. Les crocs au clair, il enfuit son museau dans le petit espace dans lequel le rat s'était réfugié, les dents impressionnantes claquant à quelques milimètres de son museau frémissant. Trop étroit, il ne pouvait l'atteindre. Le Loup couina sa frustration et tenta d'atteindre le rongeur de la patte, sa colère s'apaisant devant la concentration qu'il portait à cette tâche.

**********************************

Patmol pénétra dans la maison, arrivé à la porte de la cave, il tendit l'oreille... aucun bruit suspect, Lunard n'était pas derrière la porte, il l'ouvrit doucement, le loup avait le nez dans un trou, Queudver était encore là ! cette vermine n'avait pas pu s'échapper ! peut-être réussirait-il a l'attraper ? il ferma la porte sans bruit et descendit l'escalier, déposa les victuailles sur le sol puis jappa en direction du loup...

Ce dernier avait relevé la tête à l'entrée du chien noir, son regard tombant immédiatement sur les lièvres. Il donna un dernier coup de patte au trou du rat et boitilla dans la direction de l'autre animal -ses coussinets déchirés sur le béton le faisaient souffrir - avant de japper à distance.

Il leva la tête et renifla l'air... Cette odeur... Il la connaissait... Il savait qui était ce chien... Son vieux camarade... Patmol...

L'humain en lui souffrait toujours de sa trahison mais le Loup ne connaissait pas cela... Patmol était de sa meute, il pouvait lui faire confiance. Mais... Cela faisait si longtemps... Patmol et lui n'avaient plus couru sous la lune, il était resté seul. Patmol l'accepterait-il toujours?...

Un long gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge et les oreilles applaties sur le crâne, il s'approcha avant de se coucher près de son ancien compagnon de meute et bascula, lui offrant sa gorge. Patmol voulait-il toujours de lui? Il serait vite fixé...

Le Loup ne supportait plus la solitude.

Patmol la regarda s'approcher, il s'assit sur le béton froid sa queue battant derrière lui. Il devait montrer au loup qu'il ne lui ferait rien, il devait s'occuper de lui et au diable ce rat ! Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas mais il l'aurait un de ses jours et puis Lunard était plus important. Quand ce dernier se coucha à coté de lui, la gorge offerte, il le regarda d'abord un instant puis poussa la viande devant son museau , il se positionna ensuite comme un sphinx et tentant de rassurer Lunard, il le lécha dans le cou.

Patmol l'avait reconnu! Avec un petit jappement joyeux, le Loup roula sur le côté et frotta son museau contre celui du chien, s'imprègnant de son odeur avant de s'interresser aux lièvres... 

Fraîchement tués... Patmol avait chassé pour lui? Affamé, le fauve mordit le premier, déchirant la fourrure et goûtant la saveur sauvage de leur chair.

**********************************

Le chien noir posa sa tête sur ses pattes et s'amusa à regarder le loup dévorer son 'repas'... Il resterait avec le loup cette nuit, comme avant, enfin pas tout à fait, mais presque... Il vit par le trou deux petit yeux effrayé, il se leva, alla reniflé l'entrée et avec un grognement de dépit alla se recoucher près du loup qui entamait le deuxième lièvre.

**********************************

L'animal releva la tête, son repas terminé. Il se sentait mieux... Et il n'était plus seul.  
Rassasié, il s'intérressa de plus près aux dégats opérés par la transformation. Il avait mal au poitrail là où il s'était jeté contre la lourde porte de la cave et aux pattes, déchirées d'où le sang continuait à sointer.

Avec un gémissement sourd, il lècha ses blessures, couinant tristement lorsque l'une d'elles se rouvrait. Fatigué, il posa la tête sur ses pattes et s'endormit rapidement, bercé par la respiration de Patmol.

A Suivre...


	7. Chapitre 06: Charlie et Dumbledore

Zeynel/Himitsu/Gaëlle

titre: La Réunion/ Chapitre 06  
Auteur: Zeynel, Himitsu et Gaëlle  
genre: Général  
base: Harry Potter

La Réunion

Chapitre 06: Charlie et Dumbledore

Dumbledore passa la porte de son bureau et alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, invitant Charlie à s'installer en face de lui.

Souriant, celui-ci s'installa dans un fauteuil.

  
"J'ai laissé mes affaires à un elfe qu'il les mette... Là où je suis sensé logé, j'espères que c'est okay..."

  
Dumbledore le regarda par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune:

  
"Un elfe ?..."

  
Mais il s'interrompit, Charlie avait l'air ailleurs...

###FLASHBACK###

Charlie passait juste les portes de Poudlard, lorsqu'il renversa une petite... Chose. Surpris, il baissa les yeux, rencontrant le regard embarassé d'un petit elfe de maison.

Celà aurait pu paraître normal, le nombre d'elfes de maison travaillant à Poudlard étant trés élevé, bien qu'ils soient généralement de nature trés discrète et que la plupart des éléves quittaient l'école sans jamais en avoir ne serais-ce qu'aperçu un. Celà aurait été un peu surprenant mais normal, n'était la tenue du petit être. 

Il portait des chaussettes dépareillées, l'une d'un hideux maron, l'autre rayé kaki et rouge, un gros bonnet rouge à pompom noir et rose, un short brun étrange à bretelles comme il en avait vu porté par certains moldus suisses, et... Mais... N'était-ce pas un... Pull Weasley?!!

  
"Hmm... Bonjours..."

"Oh!!! Dobby est désolé, monsieur!! Dobby est vraiment désolé!!!!" 

"C'est okay, je..."

"Dobby aurait du faire attention, Dobby n'aurait pas du bousculer monsieur, Dobby est vraiment vraiment désolé Dobby va devoir se punir!!!!"

  
Et l'elfe commença à se cogner la tête contre le mur...

  
"Eh!!! Eh!!! Stop!!! Ca suffit!!!"

"Dobby..." *BANG* "...Ne bousculera plus monsieur," *BANG* " Dobby doit faire attention!!!" *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

"STOP!!! Arrête ça, petit elfe... Ca suffit!!! Dobby, c'est ça?..."

  
L'elfe s'arrêta finalement. Charlie, inquiet, un genou sur le sol, l'examina brievement. Bon, ça n'avait pas l'air trop grave... Et c'était bien un pull Weasley qu'il portait!!! Sans doute un des pull que leur mère avait confectionnné pour Harry (l'innoficiel huitième enfant des Weasley...) vu la couleur et le grand H qui en ornait le front.

  
"Bon... Dobby? Tu es un ami de Harry, non? Il serait triste si tu étais blessé..."

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Monsieur est un ami de monsieur Potter? Monsieur Potter est tellement gentil, tellement bon, et les amis de monsieur Potter sont tellement bons!!!"

"Oui, je suis des ses amis... Et surtout le frère de son meilleur ami!!! Je suis Charlie Weasley, enchanté de te rencontrer, Dobby..."

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!!! Monsieur est si bon!!!"

"Hey... HEY!!!! Pas la peine de pleurer!!!"

"C'est la première fois qu'un des maîtres dit qu'il est enchanté de rencontrer Dobby!!!" 

  
L'elfe sorti un grand mouchoir à carreaux aussi grand que lui de sa poche et se moucha bruyamment.

  
"Monsieur est bon!!! Trés bon!!! Et monsieur Weasly est le frère du monsieur Weasly de Harry Potter? OHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Monsieur est bien!!!"

"Ahah!!! Merci, merci Dobby... Pourrais-tu me rendre un service?"

"Un service? OuiOuiOuiOuiOuiOuiOuiOui!!!! C'est le travail de Dobby de travailler!!! Qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour monsieur? Monsieurveut manger quelque chose?"

"non, non... Pas tout de suite en tout cas... Mais je restes à Poudlard pour l'année, pourrais-tu  
transporter mes bagages dans la chambre ou je suis sensé rester? Je ne sais pas encore où exactement je loge, mais..."

"OUI, OUI!!! Dobby va ammener le bagages de monsieur Weasly, monsieur Weasly ne doit pas s'inquiéter, Dobby va le faire!!! Mais monsieur Weasly doit dire à monsieur Dumbledore qu'il est à Poudlard!!!"

  
Sur ce, il empoigna les bagages et disparu ausi vite qu'il était apparu...

###FIN DU FLASHBACK###

Charlie sourit. Dobby avait un peu émoussé sa patience, mais il était si serviable et amusant!!! Et il était toujours utile d'avoir des amis parmi les elfes... Mais il faudrait qu'il demande à Ron où il avait trouvé cet original!!! 

Se rappellant soudainement où il était, il retourna son atention vers Dumbledore, un peu  
embarassé de a courte 'absence'...

Dumbledore fit mine de toussoter puis sourit comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

  
"Alors comme ça vous avez rencontré un elfe ? Un elfe qui se baladait dans le château à cette heure ci ne pouvait être que Dobby..."

  
Il sourit.

  
"C'est un elfe charmant, un peu marginal, mais charmant, il demande à être payer mais pas trop, il aurait l'impression d'abuser et il veut porter des vêtements... "

  
Charlie sourit, amusé.

  
"...Je n'y vois évidemment rien de mal..."

  
Il fronça les sourcils.

  
"...Mais j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas tous faire comme lui, il y a plus de cent elfes ici, si je devais commencer à les payer tous... enfin... 

  
Son regard se remit à briller.

  
"Vous ne sauriez pas vous perdre cette année en recherchant votre chambre, il se trouve qu'elle se situe à côté du dortoir de Gryffondor... pour votre facilité, bien entendu..."

"C'est parfait!!!" ^___^

  
Une pensée traversa l'esprit de Charlie. 

  
"Dîtes-moi, ne s'agirait-il pas de l'appartement derrière le tableau d'Aragorn? Auquel est lié deux chambres, or je crois savoir que Bill vient aussi un peu en avance pour aider, non?"

"oui il s'agit bien de celui-là..."

  
Dumbledore se mit à rire doucement.

  
"Je vois que vous ne perdez pas le nord Charlie Weasley... Je vais voir ce que je peux faire... Maintenant pourriez-vous aller à la volière, s'il vous plait, portez cette lettre à votre père, figurez-vous qu'il a eu des petits problèmes avec le Ministère... Oh rien de grave, rassurez-vous", rajouta-t-il devant l'air inquiet de Charlie. "Mais je dois vous avouez que je l'ai cru un moment... il n'y avait plus moyen de leur envoyer de hiboux, ils me revenaient tous... Et donc Harry n'a pas su aller chez eux pendant les vacances, j'ai du m'arranger autrement mais hier j'ai reçu un hiboux de votre père où il m'expliquait tout et j'ai été rassuré..."

  
Il prit un bout de parchemin plié et le tendit au rouquin. 

  
"Tenez..."

  
Un peu inquiet malgré les paroles rassurantes de Dumbledore, Charlie pris le parchemin.

  
"Bien, je m'en occupe de suite."

  
Saluant poliment Dumbledore, il sortit du bureau du directeur et partit poster la lettre... il caressa quelques minutes l'idée de faire un saut dans les donjons, voir comment se portait Snape... Puis se ravisa. Il aurait bien le temps de le 'saluer' plus tard...

**********************************

Dans son donjon bien-aimé, Sanpe frissonna. encore un de ces satanés préssentiments... Quoique, cette fois il éprouvait comme un... Soulagement?...

**********************************

Quelque minutes plus tard, c'est un Charlie Weasley trés fatigué et baillant trés largement qui arriva devant le tableau d'Aragorn. Décidemment, il avait vraiment besoin de dormir... 

  
"Bonjour!"

  
Il souria, saluant son tableau préféré...

  
"Bonjours, Charlie. Celà faisait longtemps... Dumbledore m'a laissé choisir le mot de passe pour les premiers temps. Jusqu'à l'arrivée des élèves et invités, le mot de passe est 'Legolas'."

  
Souriant encore une fois, Charlie hocha la tête.

  
"A ce propos, j'ai finalement trouvé il y a un mois un portrait de ce nom, ainsi que celui d'une charmante dame nommé Arwen... Et figures-toi qu'ils avaient l'air de te connaître, amusant, non? Je les ais racheté, ils seront accrochés dans le salon si tu veux leur parlé..." 

  
Il sourit à l'expression arboré par Aragorn.

  
"Bon, quoi qu'il en soit..." 

  
Il mit de justesse une main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un baillement. 

  
"...Je vais me coucher, 'Legolas'!!!"

A Suivre...


	8. Chapitre 07: Rogue et Dumbledore

Zeynel/Himitsu/Gaëlle

titre: La Réunion / Chapitre 07  
Auteur: Zeynel, Himitsu et Gaëlle  
genre: Général  
base: Harry Potter

La Réunion

Chapitre 07: Rogue et Dumbledore

###LES CUISINES DE POUDLARD###

Dans les cuisines, un petit elfe de maison nommé Dobby, un original selon les critères des siens, préparait joyeusement deux plateaux-repas. Tous les elfes de Poudlard savaient que lorsqu'il était à ses chaudrons, le professeur Rogue préférait prendre ses repas dans ses appartements plutôt que d'interrompre son travail, du moins durant les vacances d'été, et le jeune Monsieur Weasly serait certainement trop fatigué pour descendre dans le Grand Hall ce soir...

**********************************

A l'autre bout du château, Le directeur s'était mis en tête de ranger son bureau quand un hibou frappa de son bec la vitre de la fenêtre.

Avec étonnement, il laissa entrer l'oiseau et détacha le parchemin attaché à sa patte, il le lut rapidement puis sortit de son bureau direction les cachots où il espérait trouver le professeur Rogue...

**********************************

Dans son dongeon, bienheureusement inconscient de ce qui se passait au même instant ailleurs à Poudlard et dans le monde, Rogue continuait à siffloter, penché au dessus-de son chaudron, des gouttes de sueur glissant lentement sur son torse dénudé...

Oui, vraiment, rien, RIEN, rien au monde ne procurait autant de tranquillité et de sérénité que la confection de quelques potions... C'était la panacée de la sérénité, le summum de l'harmonie, la perfection au sens pure du terme...

**********************************

Un peu ésoufflé d'avoir couru le long des corridors (un acte que Filch réprouvait mais auquel il n'avait rien pu dire, n'osant faire de remarque au directeur même lorsque celui-ci passait comme une fusée auprès de lui... Et n'en ayant de toutes façons pas le temps, Dumbledore ayant visiblement encore la forme pour vieillard de plus d'un siècle et demi!!!), Dumbledore frappa à la porte des appartements de Rogue:

  
"Severus ? vous êtes là ? J'aurais quelque chose à vous demander..."

**********************************

"Uh?"

  
Surpris, Snape se retourna vivement, les yeux écarquillés.

  
"Un... Un instant!!!"

  
Il réenfila rapidement sa robe, laissant de coté sa chemise (torse nu sous sa robe!!! *bave bave*) avant d'ouvrir la porte à Dumbledore. 

**********************************

Les plateaux-repas préparés, Dobby sourit. Le professeur Rogue et Monsieur Weasly seraient contents, il avait fait juste leurs plats préférés!!! Mais le professeur Rogue préférait qu'on lui apporte ses plateaux 'à la main', pour éviter qu'une magie ne se mêle à ses potions quand il travaillait. Metty, le vieil elfe de maison qui dirigeait les elfes de Poudlard, lui avait un soir raconté à mi-mot la colère du professeur un jour où celà était arrivé, presque dix ans avant, quand le professeur venait tout juste d'arriverà Poudlard... En tant que professeur, s'entend. 

La plupart des elfes avaient peur du professeur snape, même s'il le respectaient, mais Dobby savait qu'il n'y avait pas à avoir peur. Dobby savait ce qu'était un vrai mauvais sorcier, et si snape était sévère, il n'était pas un mauvais sorcier.

Oui, Dobby n'avait pas peur du professeur Rogue, le professeur qui aidait toujours le Directeur à protéger monsieur Potter et l'école contre les mauvais sorciers. C'est pour ça que c'est lui qui se chargeait de ses repas, Dobby savait que même si le professeur Rogue était effrayant, c'était un bon sorcier. Dobby avait beaucoup de respect pour le professeur, le plus important à Poudlard après le directeur et monsieur Potter... 

Aquiestant en réponse à ses propres pensées, Dobby attrappa un des plateaux, faisant léviter une quiche de pain et une carafe de jus d'abricot (le 'péché mignon' de Rogue). Jettant un coup d'oeil au deuxième plateau, il fronça les sourcils. Le plateau de monsieur Weasly était prêt lui aussi, et le repas serait froid à son retour... Cherchant autour de lui, quelque peu ennuyé, il commençait à mordiller ses lèvres fines quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Dobby aurait du y penser!!!

Un sourire lumineux sur le lèvres, il sautilla en direction d'une petite elfe à l'autre bout de la cuisine, évitant adroitement ses collègues affairés. 

  
"Winky!!! "

  
Interpellée, la jeune elfe se retourna brusquement.

  
"Dobby?..."

"Winky, Dobby doit amener son repas au professeur Snape..."

  
Sur ces mots, les yeux de la petite elfe s'écarquillèrent d'effroi.

  
"Irps!!!"

"Dobby a besoin de l'aide de Winky... "

  
Les yeux de la petite elfe était désormais de la taille de soucoupes à café tandis qu'elle fit un pas en arrière...

  
"Dobby a peur que le repas de monsieur Weasly soit froid quand il reviendra, est-ce que Winky peut amener son repas..."

  
Un autre pas en arrière de la part de la petite créature...

  
"... A monsieur Weasly ?"

  
A l'annonce de ce nom, Winky se détendit visiblement, un soupir de soulagement échappant sa petite poitrine. Winky avait un instant crût... Frissonant, elle secoua la tête avant de relever les yeux vers le regard expectatif de Dobby. Un sourire sur les lèvres, elle aquiesta.

  
"Winky va amener son plateau à monsieur Weasly!!! Dobby n'a pas à s'inquiéter!!! "

**********************************

Dumbledore entra, tendant à Rogue un parchemin:

  
"Prenez ceci... Je voudrais que vous prépariez un chaudron entier de potion tue-loup..."

  
Surpris, Rogue haussa un sourcil. Prenant le parchemin, il le déroula et le parcourut rapidement des yeux. 

  
"Que?!..."

  
Fronçant les sourcils, il le relut une deuxième fois. Lupin... Essayant d'ignorer l'étau qui semblait d'un seul coup lui enserrer la poitrine et de se convaincre que non, il ne s'inquiétait absolument pas pour le loup-garou, ni pour l'espèce de chien errant miteux qui le suivait partout d'ailleurs, Rogue leva les yeux vers Dumbledore. 

  
"J'était justement en train d'en préparer, la potion sera prête dans trois jours."

  
Dumbledore le regarda très sérieux:

  
"Bien, très bien ! Je vais vous laisser à votre potion... A plus tard Severus..."

  
Et il sortit comme il venait d'entrer.

**********************************

Dobby entrait dans le couloir conduisant aux appartements de la tête de la maison serpentard, la quiche de pain et le pichet de jus d'abricot lévitant toujours derrière lui, quand il croisa le directeur, une expression inquiète sur le visage...

  
"Directeur Dumbledore?..."

  
Ce dernier sortit de ses pensées et regarda le petit elfe:

  
"Bonjour Dobby... Que viens-tu faire par ici ?"

  
Il remarqua la miche de pain et la carafe lévitant derrière lui...

  
"Aaaah...Tu apportes son repas au Professeur Rogue..."

  
L'expression de son visage changea et devint plus sévère.

  
"Alors, Dobby, il faudra te dépêcher et surtout ne pas déranger le Professeur... Tu m'as bien compris ?"

  
Poussant un petit cri au ton inhabituellement sérieux et sévère du directeur, Dobby aquiesta énergiquement. 

  
"Oui, Directeur Dumbledore!!! Dobby sera trés discret!!!"

  
Dumbledore repris son attitude habituelle. Les yeux brillant, il regarda l'elfe de maison:

  
"Merci beaucoup Dobby..."

  
Il continua son chemin et en passant à côté de la carafe, il trempa son doigt dedans et le porta jusqu'à sa bouche, il fit une petite grimace.

  
"... Du jus d'abricot... Comment le professeur Rogue peut-il boire ça ? Enfin..."

  
Et il reprit sa marche en direction de son bureau...

**********************************

Rogue continua à fixer la porte par lequel Dumbledore venait de sortir. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Lupin de demander quelque chose, il était en général bien trop inquiet à l'idée de 'déranger les gens' pour agir ainsi. Pourtant c'était bien son écriture... Et l'autre chien errant ne l'aurait pas 'pousser à écrire une lettre' par inquiètude, il aurait plutôt écrit de lui-même s'il l'estimait nécessaire!!! 

  
Son écriture...

L'écriture de Ré... De Lupin...

Elle était un peu flou. Non, pas flou... Ce n'était pas le bon terme. Mais pas aussi nette et précise que d'habitude... Un peu désordonnée. Comme s'il... Se trouvait mal au moment de l'écrire?... 

...

...

...Lupin ne demandait jamais rien sauf en cas de nécéssité extrème...

...

...

...Et c'était la plein lune la veille au soir... La nuit dernière, donc. 

  
"Merde..."

  
Rogue arracha sa robe d'un mouvement sec, comme si la violence dégagée pouvait éliminer l'inquiètude qui le rongeait d'un coup pour Lui. Le loup-garou. Ignorant comme il pouvait le pincement de coeur et l'envie d'apparaitre chez Lupin, l'envie de voir comment son. 'Patient' se portait qui le submergeait tout d'un coup, il ferma les yeux. Il se mordit les lèvres, Prenant quelques longues et profondes inspirations pour se calmer.

  
"La potion. La potion, c'est le plus important pour l'instant..."

  
Rouvrant les yeux, le regard déterminé, il retourna à ses potions. Comme toujours, son instinct l'avait bien servi quand à la potion sur laquelle travailler, le travail était déjà bien avancer...

Il sourit, une idée lui traversant l'esprit.

Pendant qu'il y était, il pouvait tout aussi bien commencer à préparer une 'Matinée-de-l'Homme', une potion qu'il venait juste de créer, un peu complexe, certes, puisqu'elle prenait près d'une semaine à préparer et ne serait donc finie que le jour de la rentrée s'il s'y mettait dés maintenant... Pour l'arrivée de Lupin... Mais qui, plus que toute autre, pourrait soigner les... Dégats et fatigues occasionnés par les transformations.

Juste pour ne pas entendre Lupin et Black se lamenter, bien sur. Il se moquait personnellement de savoir comment le loup-garou se portait...

**********************************

Dobby regarda le Directeur s'éloigner, les sourcils fronçés. Dumbledore souriait maintenant, mais son expression précédemment!...

Dobby sourit.

Dobby savait que le professeur Rogue était quelqu'un d'important!!! Quelqu'un a qui Le Directeur lui-même confiait des taches trés trés importantes!!!

Gonflant ses petits poumons de fierté, il arrêta soigneusement la lévitation, glissant la quiche de pain sous son bras -celui qui soutenait le plateau- et atrappant adroitement le pichet de jus de fruit de son autre main avant qu'il ne tombe, comme seuls savaient le faire les elfes de maison...

De son pied, il tappa sur la porte par trois fois...

**********************************

Rogue allait se remettre au travail, quand on tappa de nouveau à sa porte. Dumbledore avait-il oublié de lui dire quelque chose? Fronçant les sourcils, il ouvrit la porte... Et n'eut que le temps de cligner les yeux tandis qu'une petite créature étrangement vêtue -un elfe de maison?!- fonçait dans ses appartements, déposant rapidement un plateau chargé de victuailles, une quiche de pain et un pichet sur une table avant de se retourner, de le saluer trés rapidement par trois fois, son petit buste s'inclinant avec une souplesse et une rapidité prodigieuse avant de revenir aussi vite par où elle était venue...

Rogue, un peu interloqué, cligna à nouveau des yeux vers le couloir désormais vide. Secouant la tête pour se sortir de sa stupeur, il retourna le regard direction la table. 

Oui, il n'avait pas rêvé, un elfe était bien passé par là...

Haussant les épaules et se disant que, tout compte fait, c'était un service trés parfaitement éxécuté qui avait le mérite de ne pas le déranger outre mesure, il referma la porte, s'avançant voir ce que le petit elfe avait bien pu lui apporter. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter pour son repas, et Dumbledore ne pourrait pas lui reproche d'avoir 'encore manqué celui-ci'. 

Arrivant prés de la table, il sourit. Un vrai sourire, franc, un peu surpris et indubitablement joyeux, une expression qui métamorphosait totalement ses traits habituellement si austères. 

Du jus d'abricot!!! Et des faritas, des brownies au chocolat, du porc-caramel au riz, des pâtes à la carbonara et une superbe part de tarte aux pommes...

Il ne risquerait pas de mourir de faim, et pour une fois le repas était exclusivement constitué de quelques-uns de ses plats préférés!!!

Sifflotant joyeusement, il laissa son sourire s'élargir. Tout compte fait, la soirée ne s'annonçait pas si mal... 

A Suivre...


	9. Chapitre 08: Sirius s'occupe de Rémus

Zeynel/Himitsu/Gaëlle

titre: La Réunion / Chapitre 08  
Auteur: Zeynel, Himitsu et Gaëlle  
genre: Général  
base: Harry Potter

La Réunion

Chapitre 08: Sirius s'occupe de Rémus

###PETIT MATIN/ CHEZ LUPIN###

Patmol remua, ne sentant plus aucune chaleur auprès de lui, il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Rémus, plus faible que jamais, sans attendre, il se retransforma en homme. Il se précipita sur le corps inerte du châtain et eut un hoquet, constatant les dommages occasionnés. Jamais aucune de ses transformations n'avait provoqué de tels dégâts!...

Oui, mais 20 ans était passées...

Il attrapa sa cape et la déposa sur le corps de son ami puis regarda son visage crispé par la douleur.

  
"Rémus ?...

"Sirius..."

  
Dieu merci, il s'était réveillé.

  
"Je ne pourrai pas remonter seul..."

  
Rémus jeta un coup d'oeil vers Sirius. Son ami aurait-il la force de le porter? Ses jambes ne le porteraient pas en tout cas... Il détourna le regard, embarrassé par sa propre faiblesse.

  
"Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Je suis un fardeau.

"Ne dit pas n'importe quoi !!"

  
Un genou à terre, Sirius passa ses bras sous Rémus et entreprit de le lever, il fut étonner de la légèreté de son ami. Il monta les marches, ouvrit la porte et alla installer le châtain sur le divan dans le salon.

  
"Je t'apporte des vêtements."

  
Il monta à l'étage le plus vite possible, entra dans la chambre de Rémus et prit la première robe qu'il dénicha dans l'armoire, il redescendit aussi vite qu'il était monter et retourna dans la salon, tout en habillant le châtain, il fronça les sourcils.

  
"Il faut faire quelque chose ! Regarde dans quel état ça te met tout ça ! Ça va finir par te tuer !"

  
Il rajouta plus calmement, murmurant presque:

  
"Et ça, Rémus, je ne le veux pas."

  
Le châtain ne répondit pas immédiatement.

  
"... Je sais... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, c'est devenu pire d'années en années... Je n'ai pas le temps de récupérer... Il faut bien que je vive... Je crois que c'est ce qui a agravé les transformations..."

  
Une fois Rémus soigné et habillé, Sirius s'assit à côté de lui, une main apaisante sur son bras.

  
"Quand tu te sentiras mieux nous partirons pour Poudlard, repose toi ! Je vais chercher nos affaires..." 

  
Il monta les escaliers, entra dans sa chambre et prit les affaires qu'il y avait déposées la veille, puis alla dans la chambre voisine et prit les affaires de Rémus. Il s'assit sur le lit, soudain épuisé, la tête entre les mains, et réfléchit aux derniers événements... prenant une grande respiration, il se leva et alla à la fenêtre, l'ouvrit, le vent frais du matin s'engouffra dans ses cheveux mi-longs et il laissa son esprit vagabonder...

  
"...Severus..."

**********************************

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, à Poudlard, dans les dongeons qu'il venait juste de rejoindre, Rogue éternua...

**********************************

Resté seul dans le salon, Rémus leva une main bandée et la passa sur son visage fatigué avant de soupirer.

  
"Accio parchemin."

  
"Monsieur le directeur,

Je suis désolé de vous embêter avec ça mais... Puis-je me permettre de vous demander de demander à Severuss'il pourrait me préparer encore un peu de potion tue-loup... si ça ne le dérange pas, évidemment...

Encore désolé de vous déranger pour si peu

Rémus Lupin"

**********************************

Toujours à Poudlard, Rogue éternua une seconde fois. Se grattant le nez, il regarda à droite et à gauche. Non, décidément, il n'y avait rien. Encore une de ces bizarres impressions... Haussant les épaules, il se dirigea vers ses chaudrons. Il n'éxistait rien de mieux que de préparer quelques potions pour se sentir de nouveau bien!!! Le meilleur moyen d'oublier l'année à venir... Sifflotant joyeusement, il retira robe et chemise pour se mettre à l'aise. Qu'allait-il préparer aujourd'hui? Hmm... Pourquoi pas un peu de tue-loup, c'était une des plus amusantes tellement elle était compliquée!!! 

**********************************

Après avoir envoyé la petite chouette, Rémus se laissa aller contre les coussins.

"Tu es un lâche," murmura-t-il avant de se lever.

  
Son mauvais genou protestant et menaçant de s'écrouler sous lui, il entreprit de monter les escaliers... Lorsqu'il arriva en haut, il tremblait presque convulsivement d'épuisement. Se forçant à continuer, il rejoignit la chambre de son ami.

  
"Si... Sirius?"

  
Ce dernier se retourna d'un coup comme prit en faute:

  
"Rémus ? Qu'est ce que tu fait là ? Tu ne devrais pas."

  
**********************************

Au même instant, au rez-de-chausser, Queudver n'en pouvait plus de croire à sa chance!!! Se faufilant rapidement hors de son trou, il se dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers sa 'sortie'...

**********************************

"Je... Sirius... Je voulais te dire... Pour tout à l'heure..."

  
Le châtain s'interrompit, comment lui dire?

  
"Je... J'essayerai... Je ne sais pas comment faire, moi aussi j'aurai besoin de ton aide mais... j'essayerai..."

  
Sirius le regarda un instant le coeur battant, avait-il bien comprit ? Il le regarda encore, le scrutant, essayant de lire en lui... puis poussé par une impulsion le rejoignit plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé et le prit dans ses bras, essayant de faire passer dans ce geste tout ce qu'il ressentait en cette instant...

  
"Moi aussi j'essayerai..."

  
Rémus sourit en posant la tête contre son épaule, Sirius ne lui en voulait pas... Maintenant, il pouvait s'évanouir.

**********************************

Queudver, tout juste sorti de la maison, s'empressa d'apparaître, encore tout frémissant de peur. Une dernière pensée le frôla avant de disparaître. Il n'avait aucune bonne nouvelle à annoncer à Voldemort pour calmer sa colère, et son retard n'arrangerait surement rien...

**********************************

Black sentit le châtain s'affaisser, il le retint juste à temps pour ne pas qu'il tombe et le porta sur le lit... c'était plus grave qu'il ne l'avait pensé... Il ne savait plus quoi faire... il s'assit sur le lit le regardant inquiet... Si ça ne s'arrangeait pas, il enverrait un hibou à Dumbledore...

A Suivre...


	10. Chapitre 09:Le Lendemain Arrivée de Bill

Zeynel/Himitsu/Gaëlle

titre: La Réunion / Chapitre 09  
Auteur: Zeynel, Himitsu et Gaëlle  
genre: lemon  
base: Harry Potter

La Réunion

Chapitre 09: Le Lendemain- Arrivée de Bill

###9H, BILL ARRIVE A POUDLARD###

Bill grimpa les marches de pierre, la porte s'ouvrit et il pénétra dans le château, ses valises flottant derrière lui à quelque centimètre du sol...

Il s'arrêta et sourit.

  
"Enfin..." pensa-t-il.

  
Il regarda autour de lui, les décorations étaient appropriées, des bougies multicolores flottaient ça et là et des ballons aux couleurs des quatre maisons, rouge, vert, jeune et bleu, se pourchassaient en rebondissant partout...

  
"Bon", pensa-t-il, "il est temps d'aller voir Dumbledore..."

  
Il monta les escaliers, ses valises toujours derrière lui comme des chiens bien dressés, jusqu'à l'étage voulut où il se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur, il s'arrêta devant la gargouille l'air embêté...

  
"C'est quoi le mot de passe ?"

  
Il regarda la statue espérant qu'elle le lui dise mais elle ne lui jeta qu'un regard rieur en lui tirant la langue...

  
"Bill, tu deviens stupide."

  
Il entendit des bruits de pas provenant de sa droite, il tourna son visage et aperçu ... Albus Dumbledore, il avait l'air soucieux... Le directeur, qui revenait des donjons, remarqua Bill et lui sourit, un sourire cempli de chaleur que ce dernier lui rendit.

  
"Bonjour professeur, justement, je venais vous voir, enfin j'essayais..."

  
Il regarda la gargouille qui le fixa du coin de son oeil de pierre.

  
" je voulais venir vous saluer..."

"Bienvenue à vous, monsieur Weasley ! Votre voyage s'est-il bien passée ? Votre frère ma gentiment prévenu de vos intentions ! Alors le tourisme vous convient-il ?"

"Oui, assez ! Mais je dois vous avouez que je suis épuisé !"

"Bien ! Vous ne serez donc pas contre que je vous mène à vos appartements ?"

  
Avec un sourire, Bill suivit Dumbledore vers le dortoir des Griffondor, ou plus précisément vers le tableau d'Aragorn, ses valises toujours sur ses talons...

**********************************

De l'autre coté du tableau, Charlie, tout juste levé, bavardait avec les portraits de Légolas, Arwen... Et Aragorn qui avait quitté son cadre pour rejoindre ses amants de toujours.

**********************************

Dumbledore suivit de Bill arrivèrent devant le tableau 'vide' d'Aragorn.

  
"Tiens, serait-il en visite... ?"

  
Bill se gratta derrière la nuque et fit une moue boudeuse.

  
"....choisit bien son moment cuilà..."

  
Il se mit à tambouriner sur la paroi:

  
"ARAGORN, RAMENNE TES...TOI ICI !!!!!JE VEUX RENTRER !!!!!"

  
Dumbledore le regarda faussement choqué

  
"voyons Bill..."

**********************************

De l'autre coté du tableau, Charlie étouffa avec difficulté un gloussement. Echangeant un clin d'oeil complice avec les trois portraits, il se glissa derrière le tableau et l'ouvrit brusquement, se plaçant rapidement sur le coté -vive les réflexes des joueurs de Quidditch et des dresseurs de dragons!!!!- et se mordant le lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire quand son frère, pris pas surprise, tomba à ses pieds d'une manière pour le moins disgracieuse.

  
"Voyons, Bill!!!", commença-t-il, l'air faussement surpris. "Est-ce une façon de parler? Et devant ton jeune frère en plus!!! Tu peux être heureux que maman n'est pas là, elle t'aurait forcé a te laver la bouche avec du savon pour le coup..." 

Le sue-nommé lui jeta un regard mauvais tandis que ses valises allaient se poster dans un coin de la pièce.

Son 'frère adoré' toujours à ses pieds, Charlie se tourna vers Dumbledore, un sourire innocent sur le visage.

  
"Professeur!!! Quel bonne surprise... Voulez-vous une tasse de thé?"

"Oh non !! C'est bien gentil mais je crois que vous avez des tonnes de choses à vous dire, vous et votre frère !!"

  
A ces mots Bill se relèva d'un bon, souriant à son frère:

  
"Charlie !! Content de te voir !!!"

  
Le prenant dans ses bras, il lui murmura à l'oreille:

  
"Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, une fois seul et tu regretteras ce que tu viens de faire"

  
Charlie étouffa un nouveau glousement et, tournant légèrement la tête pour que Dumbledore ne le voit pas, jetta un sourire goguenard à son frère. Murmurant d'un ton volontairement dramatique, il soupira:

  
"Aaaah... Des promesses, toujours des promesses..."

  
Et il déposa un baiser rapide sur le bout du nez de son aîné.

Souriant sous cette délicate attention, Bill murmura:

  
"Mais je tiens toujours mes promesses."

  
Et avec un petit mouvement du poignet, projeta son frère à terre. D'un sort il l'immobilisa en lui maintenant les mains au-dessus de la tête et s'asseyant sur son ventre, il entreprit de le chatouiller.

  
"BIIIILAHAHAH!!!"

  
Se tortillant sous son frère pour échapper aux térrriiiibles mains chatouilleuses, Charlie se mordit les lèvres, tentant de résister... Il n'allait pas montrer à ce traître -Bill avait PROMIS de ne plus profiter de cette faiblesse!!!- à quel point... 

Oh...

...Et s'il en croyait une certaine sensation plus bas dans son abdomen, Bill avait, en sus de sa promesse, *aussi* oublié l'effet... Particulier que les chatouilles avaient sur son frère, et surtout les tranches de rire qu'il avait eut du fait que 'seul son frère pouvait être aussi bizarre et absurdement génial et chanceux de ressentir des chatouilles comme autant de caresses érotiques' pour reprendre ses propres termes...

  
"AhAH!!! BIIILLLAHAHSTOOOP!!!..."

  
Prenant appui sur une jambe, il s'archa et, soulevant littéralement son frère de terre, inversa leurs positions. Il avait toujours les mains 'attachés', et désormais les bras croisés, mais au moin il avait gagné un peu de liberté de mouvement...

Bill, les bras en croix, reprenait son souffle avec quelques soubresauts, restes de son hilarité. Il regarda son frère dans les yeux en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Il essaya de s'asseoir mais Charlie était mis d'une telle façon que sa seule chance était encore de rester allongé.

  
"Qu'espères-tu me faire là ?"

  
Charlie, d'un seul coup conscient de la proximité du corps de son frère, et surtout de la chaleur envahissante perçant au travers de leurs vêtements, rougit violemment. Il se redressa, bredouillant, tentant de se relever maladroitement, mais oubliant dans sa hâte que ses mains étaient encore entravées, il retomba sur Bill.

  
"Uh..."

  
Les joues plaisantement rouges, il se redressa légèrement. Relevant la tête, il croisa le regard de Bill. Et s'immobilisa, comme hypnotisé...

Bill, son regard toujours accroché à celui de son frère, se redressa sur ses coudes et le délivra de ses chaînes invisibles puis, se détachant comme à regret des yeux de Charlie, il sourit grandement.

  
"Tu devrais voir ta tête c'est à mourir de rire..."

  
Il lui fit un clin d'oeil.

  
"...Je sais que je suis beau mais quand même..."

  
Cette fois, Charlie rougit d'un rouge pivoine encore plus intense que ses cheveux. Il détourna le regard, embarassé, marmonnant sous son début de barbe -étant donné l'heure matinale, il ne s'était pas encore rasé- en se redressant sur ses avant-bras pour se relever, plus précautionneusement cette fois. Jettant un dernier coup d'oeil à Bill, il s'arrêta, hésitant un instant. Sa décision finalement prise, il se repencha, embrassant brièvement Bill sur les lèvres avant de se relever rapidement, se détournant de son frère.

  
"Ne te fais pas d'illusion, t'es tout juste potable!!!", jetta-t'il dans son dos. 

  
Bill, toujours par terre, fit un sourire en coin puis se releva d'un bond et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Charlie, son menton calé sur son épaule.

  
" Ah ouais !!!... Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que j'ai cru voir dans ton regard tout à l'heure..."

  
Il resserra son étreinte et murmura à l'oreille de son frère:

  
"Tu m'as tellement manqué..."

  
Il fit alors jouer sa langue le long du lobe de l'oreille de son cadet.

Charlie frissona, ne pouvant empêcher un gémissement d'échapper de ses lèvres...

Son aîné sourit, ses mains, s'agitant et glissant sous la robe de Charlie, caressèrent son torse tandis que ses lèvres abandonnèrent son oreille pour courir dans son cou...

  
"Hum... Bill..."

  
Charlie gémit encore, les yeux clos, tout les sens enflammés sous les caresses expertes de son frère. Laissant sa tête retomber en arrière sur l'épaule de Bill, il s'abandonna contre le torse musclé collé contre lui tandis qu'un nouveau petit gémissement plaintif échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes...

Bill fit remonter ses lèvres chaudes et humides le long du cou, les faisant glisser sur la mâchoire jusqu'au coin de la bouche où il inséra sa langue taquine, ses mains titillant les tétons déjà bien dressés...

Charlie soupira, un étrange et langoureux soupir mêlé d'un gémissement de plaisir lui échappant tandis qu'il levait ses bras pour les enrouler lassivement autour du cou de son frère, derrière lui, exposant d'autant plus son torse désormais dénudé...

  
"Oh, Merlin... Ca fait si longtemps..."

  
L'aîné des deux descendit ses mains caressantes sur le ventre satiné, faisant glisser délibérément l'une d'elle plus bas, entourant ses doigts autour du membre tendu...

  
Charlie gémit encore. Tournant la tête vers le coté, il commença à embrasser le cou de son frère, prenant la peau fragile et douce entre ses dents et mordillant gentiment, bougeant les hanches lassivement contre la main qui le caressait... Et contre une certaine rigidité qu'il sentait se formait tout contre lui, dans le bas de son dos, et dont la friction etles promesses qu'elle contenait le tentait terriblement, le brulait, lui faisait perde toute notion du temps et du monde extérieur...

Bill gémit, fermant les yeux pour mieux goûter le contact des lèvres de son frère et de sa peau. Il accentua ses caresses lascives, embrassant l'épaule de son cadet. Sentant son excitation grandir, il s'écarta à regret de son amant et fit disparaître robes et vêtements. Il s'accroupit alors derrière Charlie, embrassant et suçotant son bas du dos à hauteur des reins, faisant glisser ses mains sur ses jambes, frôlant son sexe dressé puis remontant suivant la colonne vertébrale, laissant une traînée humide et chaude sur son passage. Une fois debout, il colla son corps à celui de Charlie, ses doigts enlacés aux siens.

Charlie se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir encore sous les ministrations expertes de son frère. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Ou trop.. Il avait besoin... Avait besoin...

  
"Bill..."

  
Sans quitté le cercle protecteur des bras de Bill, il se retourna dans son embrace. Lui souriant, il glissa ses bras autour de son cou et, pour la première fois depuis leurs retrouvailles, posa ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme.

  
"Hmm..." Murmura-t-il contre les lèvres de son frère, "J'avais vraiment besoin de ça. Besoin de toi..."

  
Entrouvant les lèvres contre celles Ô si tendres de Bill, Charlie laissa sa langue s'aventurer dans la caverne chaude de la bouche de celui-ci. Un grondement approbateur échappa de sa gorge tandis qu'il inclinait la tête pour appronfondir le baiser... 

Bill répondit au baiser avec délice, les yeux clos. Après quelque instant, il rompit ce baiser prenant la main de son frère dans la sienne, il l'emmena dans la pièce d'à côté, l'entraînant doucement, vers le lit. Il le força gentiment à s'allonger et se coucha sur lui. Regardant le jeune homme étendu sous lui droit dans les yeux:

  
"Moi aussi j'ai besoin de ta chaleur."

  
Charlie ne put s'empêcher de frissoner, en réponse aux paroles de son frère, à son toucher ou à son regard délicieusement possessif et brulant, lui-même aurait été bien incapable de le dire... Il se cambra sous Bill, collant son corps soudainement contre celui du jeune homme, ses hanches ondulant sensuellement, impérieusement contre celles de son frère tandis que sa bouche capturait de nouveau celle du jeune Adonis, possessive, éxigente et plaidante à la fois.

Ce dernier rendit son baiser à son frère, ses lèvres partant à l'aventure, suivant la ligne du cou, descendant jusqu'au sein droit, suçant le mamelon puis le délaissant quelques secondes après pour aller titiller son jumeau de gauche. Il reprit sa descente, lente et sinueuse jusqu'au nombril qu'il taquina, dessinant des courbes avec sa langue sur la peau fiévreuse.

Charlie ne put empêcher un hoquet de surprise de lui échapper quand la langue de Bill commença à explorer son nombril. Le souffle rapide et irrégulier, il passa les mains dans les cheveux de son frère, les détachant avant de glisser ses doigts dans la masse soyeuse, les caressant amoureusement.

  
"Bill..."

  
Se mordant les lèvres de plaisir et de surtout de désir, il posa une de ses mains sur le crane de Bill, comme pour l'inciter à déscendre un peu plus... 

  
"Bill... Bill, s'il te plaît..."

  
Répondant aux suppliques de ce dernier, Bill descendit langoureusement, millimètre par millimètre. Passant sa langue le long de l'aine, embrassant le pubis ; il descendit encore, titillant le membre trépidant qu'il entoura de ses lèvres, sa langue faisant un mouvement de va et vient sur la verge.

Cette fois, Charlie ne put empêcher un cri de lui échapper des lèvres. Un cri rauque et empli de désir, un cri effaçant d'un seul coup les longs mois de séparations entre lui et son frère... Mais ce n'était pas assez!!!

  
"Bill... Bill, je t'en prie, je t'en supplie..."

  
Souriant intérieurement, ce dernier mit deux de ses doigts dans la bouche de Charlie, s'attardant désormais au gland, resserrant ses lèvres autour, le malmenant du bout de la langue.

Lorsqu'il jugea que ses doigts furent assez lubrifiés, il entreprit de préparer son frère, introduisant d'abord un doigt puis l'autre, massant, caressant...

Charlie gémit, les yeux fermés, les paupières pressées entre elles et les mains tordant les draps.

  
"Oh, oui..."

  
Il écarta les jambes du plus qu'il pouvait, donnant ainsi à son frère un meilleur accès, et ne put s'empêcher de crierlorsque les doigts de celui-ci touchèrent *cette* petite place en lui qui faisait apparaître des étoiles devant ses yeux...

  
"Bill, MAINTENANT!!!"

  
A cet instant, Bill retira délicatement ses doigts tout en rampant sur le corps de Charlie afin que leur tête soit l'une en face de l'autre.

Se positionnant sur ses genoux, il souleva le bassin du jeune homme alangui sous lui et dans le même mouvement le pénétra et l'embrassa.

Un ronronnement de plaisir échappa de la gorge de Charlie. Enfin!!! Ils n'étaient de nouveaux qu'un... Répondant avec ardeur au baiser de Bill, il noua les jambes autour de la taille de son frère et initia un mouvement de hanches...

Imitant ce dernier, Bill remua ses hanches, s'enfonçant un peu plus à chaque pénétration... Contractant ses mains sur celles de son frère, il releva la tête... Haletant et gémissant, il regarda le visage de son amant...

  
"Je t'aime..." murmura-t-il dans un souffle...

  
Charlie sourit dans son extase... Passant un bras autour du cou de son frère, il lui prit la bouche violemment, tentant de faire passer ses sentiments dans ce baiser tandis que Bill continuait à le pilonner contre le matelas. Première fois que les mots étaient vraiment utilisés entre eux... Non qu'il ne le sache pas, ils avaient tout deux conscience des sentiments entre eux, ils *savaient* que quelque chose de fort éxistait, les liait, mais l'entendre dire... Il laissa la bouche de son frère pendant un court instant, un peu à regret, pour lui répondre:

  
"Moi aussi, Bill... Moi aussi, je t'aime!"

  
Et il ferma les yeux, la tête rejetée en arrière, soulevé par une vague de plaisir, tandis qu'il se libérait entre leurs ventres, un râle étranglé échappant de sa gorge. 

Se délectant de cette chaleur s'étalant sur son ventre, Bill s'enfonça une dernière fois dans l'entrée de plus en plus étroite.

Sentant monter en lui cette extase, il resserra ses mains sur le drap, fermant les yeux en haletant par à-coup, puis, avec un râle de plaisir, il s'abandonna dans le corps de Charlie.

Tremblant mais satisfait, il se rallongea sur le corps de son frère, sa tête enfouie dans son cou, reprenant sa respiration.

Charlie soupira, les yeux clos, les bras refermés possessivement autour du corps de son frère, savourant sa présence et son contact.

  
"Bill... "

  
Charlie s'interrompit, souriant doucement.

  
"Je t'aime vraiment..."

  
Charlie ferma les yeux, laissant le sommeil l'emporter. Plus tard aujourd'hui... Et pendant le reste de la semaine, il aurait à s'occuper de préparer Poudlard à l'arrivée massive des élèves et de nombres de ses anciens occupants sous la direction de Dumbledore mais pour l'heure... Pour l'heure Bill était avec lui et c'était tout ce qui comptait.comptait.

Bill observa un instant le visage de son frère. Il se sentait magnifiquement bien, les bras musclés de Charlie, l'entourant, le protégeaient.

La respiration calme du jeune homme endormi le berçait doucement...

Installant sa tête au niveau du coeur, il s'endormit petit à petit, au rythme des battements de celui-ci, ses pensées devenant un peu plus floues à chaque instant... 

Son seul regret était d'être né dans la même famille que l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde...  


A Suivre...


	11. Chapitre 10: Jour J Plateforme 9 34

Zeynel/Himitsu/Gaëlle

titre: La Réunion / Chapitre 10  
Auteur: Zeynel, Himitsu et Gaëlle  
genre: Général  
base: Harry Potter

La Réunion

Chapitre 10: Jour J - Plateforme 9 3/4

###10H30, GARE DE KING'S CROSS###

Harry marcha vers la barrière qui menait au quai 9 ¾ quand il s'arrêta net, encore cette maudite impression d'être suivit, il se retourna mais ne vit, évidemment, que Mme Figg. Il avait passé la quasi-totalité de ses vacances chez elle, avec le plus grand soulagement des Dursley et de lui-même, depuis qu'il savait qui était cette femme, il la trouvait de plus en plus sympathique, cette voisine qu'il avait toujours considérée comme une moldue fanatique des chats n'était autre qu'une sorcière et il soupçonnait Dumbledore de lui avoir demander de s'installer à Privet Drive pour veiller sur lui dès son arrivé chez son oncle et sa tante.

Elle l'avait accompagné à la gare, évitant ainsi à l'oncle Vernon de devoir se déplacer, elle lui sourit et il lui répondit.

Il se retourna pour reprendre sa progression vers la barrière, lorsqu'une voix familière l'interpella...

  
"HARRY ! Que je suis content de te voir ! Comment tu vas ? Excuse-nous pour ces vacances, on a eu de sacrés problèmes avec le Ministère, tu sais ! Figure-toi que Fudge ne veux toujours pas admettre que Tu-Sais-Qui est revenus ! Mon père, fou de rage, la menacer d'aller faire une annonce à la Gazette des Sorciers jugeant que le monde entier devait être au courant de ce drame! Et devine ce qu'à fait Fudge..."

  
Le rouquin s'arrêta un moment pour respirer. 

  
"Il a accusé mon père de vouloir créer la panique générale dans le monde et puis il a jeté un sort au Terrier, plus moyen d'envoyer ni de recevoir de hiboux ainsi que de sortir de la maison aussi bien par la porte que par la cheminée... c'est seulement qu'hier que Fudge a bien consentît à lever son sort, dès ce moment mon père a envoyé Coq à Dumbledore pour lui expliquer la situation, je t'en aurais bien envoyé un mais il ne restait plus qu'Errol... alors... , Dumbledore à répondu aussi vite que possible et heureusement d'ailleurs, on était tous embarrassés pour les livres et tout ça... en fait, qu'est ce que tu penses de cette réunion des anciens ? Ma mère aurait bien voulut y aller mais elle ne veut pas laisser la maison seule avec la goule ! Quant à mon père, tout le monde pensait qu'il allait perdre son travail et bien non ! Fudge a accepter de le reprendre à la seule condition qu'il ne fasse plus jamais allusion à Tu-Sais-Qui ! Mon père pense qu'il est terrorisé mais moi je dis que c'est un imbécile !"

  
Harry resta un moment stupéfait, jamais Ron n'avait parlé autant et si vite! Il le regarda en fronçant les sourcils

  
"Ainsi Fudge ne veut toujours pas accepter le retour de Voldemort ?"

  
Ron tressaillit à l'annonce de ce nom mais Harry ne le remarqua pas. Un silence pesant s'installa lorsqu'ils passèrent la barrière, puis Ron reprit:

  
"Harry, a ton avis pourquoi Dumbledore a fait revenir tous les anciens ?"

  
Ce dernier le regarda ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir

  
"Aucune idée Ron !"

"A mon avis, ce n'est pas simplement pour cet anniversaire ! Il veut réunir le plus de sorciers pour combattre Tu-Sais-Qui ! Il agit de son côté, quoi!" Ajouta-il sous le regard incrédule de son ami.

  
Un nouveau silence s'abattit sur eux interrompu par le brouhaha des gens sur le quai, puis Ron demanda:

  
"En fait, tu as eu des nouvelles d'Hermione ?

"Non..."

  
Et ils restèrent là sur le quai, avec leur chariot à bagage, à côté du train  
qui les conduirait à Poudlard dans un quart d'heure....

**********************************

###SEAMUS ET SA MÔMAN###

Deux irlandais sur le quai du Poudlard express, à Londres... Une femme d'aspect encore jeune, apparament âgée d'une vingtaine d'année à peine bien qu'elle soit déjà proche de la quarantaine, et un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'années à l'expression étonnament désespérée...

  
"OOOOHHHH!!! CA FAIT SI LONGTEMPS QUE JE N'AVAIS PAS PRIS LE POUDLARD EXPRESS!!!"

"Maman..." petite voix faible sur le coté...

"Allons, Seamus!!! Tu verras bien quand tu auras mon age!!! CA ME RAPPELLE TANT DE BONS SOUVENIRS!!! Moi et Lilly... La première arrivée attendait l'autre sur CE banc, LA!!! Tu vois? On se sautait au cou, échangeais nos souvenirs de vacances et on montais dans le train, TOUJOURS LE MÊME COMPARTIMENT!!!"

"Je sais, celui que Harry, Ron et Hermione prennent aujourd'hui..."

"Oui, Harry est si adorable!!! Il ressemble peut-être plus à son père qu'à sa mère physiquement, mais pour le reste c'est Lilly tout craché!!!" 

"Oui maman..."

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! C'EST ICI QUE JAMIE A FAIT SA DECLARATION A LILLY SANS LE VOULOIR!!!!!!!!! IL AVAIT ENCORE LES CHEVEUX ROSE FLUO ET LA PEAU BLEU QU'ON LUI AVAIT GENTIMENT 'OFFERT' PRECEDEMMENT!!!! IL ETAIT TELLEMENT EN COLERE QU'IL S'EST PAS RENDU COMPTE QUAND IL A DIT QU'IL ETAIT AMOUREUX DE LILLY!!!"

"Maman... Les gens nous regardent..."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

"Oh, non... Pourquoi je peux pas resté à la maison avec papa?..." marmonna l'adolescent.

"Tu as dit quelque chose Seamus? "

"Non, non... Rien d'important maman..."

"Tu es sur, hmm... OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Et LA!!! LAAAAAAAA!!!! Regarde!!! REGAAARDE!!! C'est LA que j'ai vu ton pére pour la première fois!!! LLLAAAAAAAAA!!!!! OooH.... Un imbécile du ministère -Fudge, quand il était jeune, il s'est pas beaucoup arrangé...- avait abimé les protections pour allé sur la plateforme et.... TON PERE ETAIT TOMBE DEDANS BIEN QU'IL SOIT UN MOLDU!!!! C'est là que je l'ais rencontré... Il s'en souvient pas, il a été oblitéré, c'est pour ça qu'il connaissait pas le monde des sorciers et qu'il a été si surpris quand tu as reçu ta lettre... Mais c'est là qu'il m'a donné son adresse et son numéro de téléphone pour la première fois!!! Je savais même pas ce qu'était un téléphone, heureusement que Lily était là pour m'aider... Tu sais, tu ne serais jamais né si Fudge n'était pas un tel imbécile!!!" 

**********************************

###NEVILLE ET SA MERE-GRAND###

A l'autre bout du quai, un jeune garçon un peu enrobé, du même âge, et une femme d'un âge plus qu'avancé attendaient...

"Et n'oublie pas de bien te couvrir tout les jours!!! De toutes façons, je serais là pour te le rappeler..."

"Oui, mamie..."

"Et il faudra bien te brosser les dents et te laver jusque derrière les oreilles..."

"Mamie!!!..."

**********************************

###HERMIONE ARRIVE###

"Harry! Ron!"

  
Une petite brune émergea de la foule encombrant le quai 9 3/4 pour se planter devant les deux garçons.

  
"Vous en avez mis du temps! Je me doutais bien qu'il y aurait beaucoup de monde alors je suis venue à l'avance... Comment étaient vos vacances?"

  
Harry et Ron se tournèrent de concert et sourirent à leur amie puis ils se mirent à parler ensemble mais Ron prit le dessus:

  
"Fudge nous a enfermé chez nous parce qu'il ne veut toujours pas accepter le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui..."

  
Harry suivit:

  
"J'ai passé mes vacances chez Mme Figg et ça s'est très bien passé..."

"Et moi je n'ai pas pu lire à l'avance les livres de cette année," rala la petite brune. "Vous croyez que le professeur Lupin sera là ?"

  
Ron haussa les épaules.

  
"Sûrement... C'est un ancien de Poudlard... Peut-être qu'il reprendra sa place de prof..."

  
Harry acquiesça.

  
"Oh ouiii..." S'exclama Hemione. "Ah ! voilà le Poudlard Express !"

A Suivre...


	12. Chapitre 11: Dans le train

Zeynel/Himitsu/Gaëlle

titre: La Réunion / Chapitre 11  
Auteur: Zeynel, Himitsu et Gaëlle  
genre: Général  
base: Harry Potter

La Réunion

Chapitre 11: Dans le train...

###RENCONTRES ET RETROUVAILLES###

     Le train arrêté, tous les élèves montèrent dedans. Le trio s'avança vers une des portes que Ron ouvrit puis regardant Hermione

  
"Honneur aux dames !"

"Tiens? Tu t'es souvenu que j'étais une fille? Miracle! Vite! Une pierre blanche !"

  
     La jeune fille rit en rejoignant leur compartiment habituel avant de s'arrêter pile. 

  
"Harry?", appela-t-elle d'une petite voix étouffée.

  
     Ron fit la moue:

  
"Oh ça va hein !"

  
     Harry s'approcha:

  
"Qu'est ce qui se passe Hermione?"

  
     Il se tourna vers l'intérieur du compartiment où il vit le professeur Lupin endormi et sur ses genoux reposait une tête de chien, il fit entrer ses amis et vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le wagon, referma la porte et s'approcha de Sirius qui entre temps s'était métamorphosé en homme...

  
"Sirius ? Qu'est ce que tu fait ici ? Si quelqu'un te voit..."

  
     Puis ses yeux dévièrent sur le professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal "Qu'est ce qu'il a ?"

  
"C'était la pleine lune et votre professeur n'est plus tout jeune..."

  
     Les trois adolescents le regardèrent inquiet.

  
"Mais rassurez-vous, il va beaucoup mieux..."

"Monsieur Black? Vous devriez vous retransformer, fit soudain la petite brune. Si quelqu'un entrait... Nous parlerons davantage à Poudlard..."

"Oui tu as certainement raison et s'en rajouter un mot il se retransforma en Patmol, s'installa près de Lupin la tête sur ses genoux.

  
     Juste à temps, pratiquement au même moment, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit laissant la place à Draco Malfoy et aux deux balourds qui lui servaient d'amis.

  
"Eh bien Potter, remis de tes émotions? " Siffla-t-il avec un sourire mauvais avant que son regard ne se pose sur le châtain endormi. Le vieux dumblemore tombe encore plus bas dans mon estime... Je ne savais pas qu'il avait ouvert un asile pour les miséreux."

  
     Il fixa un moment le chien noir.

  
"Ca doit être son familier... pour le nourrir, il doit se priver... Mais entre chiens, ils doivent bien s'entendre, hein le clébard?

  
     Le dit clébard grogna en montrant les dents. Harry se leva et alla se planter devant le blond:

"Ecoute Blondie ! Maintenant tu dégage avant que je me mette vraiment en rogne et là, même ton Mangemort de père ne saura te reconnaître !!

"Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie de rester ici peut-être? Il n'y a que toi pour te complaire avce les loosers et les sangs de bourde," rit le blondinet avec mépris avant de se détourner. "Je vérifiais juste que tu ne perdais pas tes mauvaises habitudes, Potter...

"Fait gaffe Malfoy ! Je vais finir par me poser des questions sur toi vu que tu es toujours en train de me 'courir après'."

  
     Ron étouffa un rire.

  
"Ne te fais pas d'illusions, Potter... Je ne sors pas avec n'importe quoi... Je garde juste un oeil sur mes intérets! Allez! On y va! ça commence à sentir trop le chien par ici!" fit-il à ses gorilles avant de repartir impérieux.

"C'est toi qui te fais des illusions Malfoy !!" cria Harry avant de   
claquer la porte, tremblant.

  
     Le chien posa sur lui un regard apaisant qui aurait voulu dire 'calme toi, ce minable ne vaut pas la peine que tu te mette dans cet état'. Harry baissa les yeux:

  
"Mais c'est qu'il me met hors de moi, ce mec avec sa salle gueule." puis il haussa les épaules et Ron prit la parole:

"En tout cas tu lui as bien fermé son clapet !!!"

  
     Et ils éclatèrent de rire.

  
     Lupin fronça le nez avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de soupirer. Il sourit à ses compagnons.

  
"Bonjour Harry, Ron et Hermione," fit-il doucement. "Je crois que j'ai du m'endormir..."

  
     Harry regarda Lupin embarrassé:

  
"Bonjour professeur, désolé de vous avoir réveillé mais c'est."

  
     Il s'interrompit, se mordillant les lèvres. Il brûlait de savoir??? Après un instant, il se lança:

  
"Professeur, je. Vous. Vous n'avez pas l'air bien ! "

  
     Le chien releva sa tête et regarda Harry, courroucé.

     Le châtain détourna les yeux avant de revenir sur l'adolescent un doux sourire aux lèvres.

  
"Ce n'est rien, Harry... Une lune... Hum... Un peu difficile, c'est tout... Je ne suis pas en plus mauvais état qu'il y a deux ans, juste un peu fatigué... Et vous?", changea-t-il de sujet. "Comment vos vacances se sont-elles passées? "

"très bien professeur..." commença Harry avant d'être interrompu par Ron scandalisé:

"Très bien !! Parle pour toi Harry !! J'ai été enfermé chez moi par cet incompétent qui nous sert de ministre !!

"Fudge? s'étonna le châtain. Pourquoi?

"Il ne veut toujours pas accepter que Vous-Savez-Qui est revenus et quand mon père à tenter de prévenir tout le monde, il nous à enfermés chez nous !!", fit Ron d'un ton grave.

"Voilà qui est fâcheux," fit Rémus avec un regard inquiet à Sirius. "Le retour de Voldemort devrait rassembler nos sorcier... pas les disperser ainsi..."

  
     Ron tressaillit, Harry le regarda du coin de l'oeil puis tourne son attention sur Lupin.

  
"Mais Dumbledore va faire quelque chose contre tous ça, hein, c'est pour ça qu'il a invité tous ces sorciers ?"

"A vrai dire je n'en sais pas plus que vous... Nous le découvrirons bien assez tôt..."

  
     Durant quelques minutes, un silence pesant s'installa. Harry regardait, pensif, le professeur Lupin lorsqu'il rompit le silence:

  
"Cette année, Professeur, vous allez rependre votre poste et nous redonner cours de défense contre les forces du mal ?"

  
     A ce moment là, tout sembla s'immobiliser dans l'air. Les regards se tournèrent vers Lupin. Des regards soucieux. Comme si tout allait dépendre de cette réponse.

     Pour Harry et certainement pour Ron et Hermione aussi les cours de défense contre les forces du mal n'avait jamais été aussi bien qu'avec le Professeur Lupin... Sauf peut être le cours de l'année précédente... Mais les circonstances avaient fait qu'Harry ne préférait plus y penser.

     Le châtain sourit, d'un sourire sans joie.

  
"Je... N'oublie pas ce que je suis, Harry... Si jamais je reprennais ce cours, un véritable tollé aurait lieu... Mais si le directeur me charge de ce poste, je l'assumerai..."

  
     Harry eut soudainement une attirance particulière pour ses chaussures. Quelques secondes après, il releva la tête avec une expression de défis:

  
"Vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un très bon professeur..."

  
     Il se tourna vers Ron qui s'empressa de rajouter:

  
"Je suis sur que Dumbledore vous redonnera ce poste..."

  
     Harry acquiesça.

     Un instant, Rémus les regarda, surpris avant de pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté et de sourire chaleureusement.

  
"Merci," fit-il simplement, ses doigts bandés trouvant la nuque de Sirius en un geste chaleureux.

  
     A ce moment là, le chariot arriva et les garçons se précipitèrent pour aller chercher bonbons et autres chiques.

     Sirius appuya sa tête sur la main de Lupin pour approfondir la caresse puis il releva les yeux sur ce dernier et lécha le bout de ses doigts.

     Le châtain lui sourit en retour et le gratouilla derrière l'oreille.

     Le chien reposa sa tête sur ses genoux tandis que Ron donnait une de ses chocogrenouilles à Hermione...

A Suivre...


	13. Chapitre 12: Arrivée à Poudlard

Zeynel/Himitsu/Gaëlle

titre: La Réunion / Chapitre 12  
Auteur: Zeynel, Himitsu et Gaëlle  
genre: Général  
base: Harry Potter

La Réunion

Chapitre 12: Arrivée à Poudlard

###SUR LE QUAI###

Sur le quai, Hagrid attendait tranquillement. Il posa sa lampe et s'étira de toute sa hauteur, baillant largement. Le Poudlard Express ne devrait plus tarder maintenant... 

**********************************

###DANS LE TRAIN###

Ron se rassit près de la fenêtre, tout en mâchouillant sa chocogrenouille. Il jeta un oeil à l'extérieur et s'écria:

  
" Hé ! Regardez ! On arrive !"

  
Quelques minutes plus tard, le train entra en gare à Prè-au-Lard. Harry aperçu sur le quai son garde-chasse préféré et ami, Hagrid, qui devait, comme chaque année, conduire les premières années à Poudlard en traversant l'étang sur des barques. Quand le train s'immobilisa, Harry et Ron furent les premiers à sortir du compartiment et se précipitèrent sur les portes ouvertes du train, bousculant au passage Draco qui sortait bien gentiment de son compartiment.

Maudissant le duo, le blondinet ne redressa, époussetant sa robe avec une expression hautaine sur le visage tandis que Harry et Ron sautaient sur le quai sans un regard pour le blond...

  
"Bandes d'idiots !" siffla Draco. "Allez vous deux, dépéchez-vous un peu!" ajouta-t-il à l'intention des deux balourds qui lui servaient d'amis.

  
Ron se retourna:

  
"Mais où est Hermione ? "

  
Harry le regarda.

  
"Elle était derrière nous non ?"

  
Il arrivèrent près de Hagrid...

  
"Bonsoir Hagrid" Firent-il en coeur.

"Bonjour Hagrid!" fit la petite brune en les rattrappant. "Il y a eu une petite bousculade et j'ai été bloquée par les balourds de Draco," fit-elle avec une moue adorable.

**********************************

###REMUS ET SIRIUS###

Rémus posa la main sur le dos de Sirius.

  
"Allons-y, Patmol, il faut nous trouver une voiture..."

  
Le chien se leva, s'étendit et suivit le châtain...

Ce dernier après un signe amical à Hagrid, se trouva une place dans une des calèches en faisant une place à son compagnon à quatre pattes.

Sirius s'apprêta à sauter à côté de Lupin lorsqu'un lapin passa devant son nez et ses instincts reprenant le dessus, il le poursuivit...

  
"S... Patmol!", cria le châtain. "Reviens!"

  
Le chien s'interrompit dressant une oreille sur la tête. Il regarda son ami puis l'endroit où le lapin avait disparu. Il secoua sa tête et revint sur ses pas avec dans le regard quelque chose qui voulait dire 'Excuse-moi, je me suis laissé emporter'. 

Le châtain lui fit signe de monter dans la calèche avec un doux sourire et s'installa à sa suite, une main sur le dos de l'animagi.

**********************************

Hagrid se retourna, un large sourire éclairant son visage. 

  
"Ron, Harry, Hermione!!! Content de vous revoir, vous avez passés des vacances agréables?"

  
Ron soupira et fit non de la tête, Harry lui jeta un regard puis se retourna sur Hagrid:

  
"Ron a eu des ennuis avec le ministère..."

  
Hagrid fixa un instant Ron, les sourcils fronçés, avant d'aquiester.

  
"Je vois... Je suppose que celà a un rapport avec la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore ne pouvait contacter ton père?..." 

  
Hagrid secoua la tête.

  
"Cet imbécile de Fudge..." 

  
Ron haussa les épaules

  
"Tant pis pour lui, il s'en mordra les doigts de ne pas nous avoir écoutés"

  
Harry tourna son regard vers le Professeur Lupin et Sirius installé dans une calèche près à partir pour Poudlard. Il prit soudain conscience qu'eux aussi devrait être dans une calèche en route pour Poudlard. Il se tourna vers le garde-chasse.

  
"Hagrid, on va y aller sinon on sera en retard et si on tombe sur Rogue ça va encore être notre fête ! On reviendra te voir plus tard."

  
Il sourit à Hagrid et partit à la recherche d'une calèche vide, suivit de Ron.

**********************************

"SEAMICHOU!!! JE VIENS AVEC TOI MON CHERI!!!"

  
Moira Feannigan, moitié sautillant, moutié bondissant, rejoint son fils qui s'apprêtais à monter dans une calèche.

  
"OOOOOOH!!!! DEAN!!!!!!!! CONTENTE DE TE VOIR, TU N'AURAIS PAS ENCORE GRANDI?!!!"

  
Seamus se mordit les lèvres, les yeux clos, complètement désespéré.

  
"DEAN, DEAN, DEAN!!!!!"

  
Un large sourire éclairant son visage, elle bondit au cou du jeune homme, passant ses bras autour de lui et le serrant contre sa poitrine, pour le plus grand plaisir de celui-ci...

**********************************

Sirius ferma les yeux un instant, savourant la chaleur éxultant de la main posée sur son dos. C'était si bon...

Le grand chien s'assit, les oreilles bien droites. Lorsque la calèche s'ébranla, il regarda en arrière et aperçut son filleul essayer, avec l'aide d'Hermione, de retenir Ron qui venait de se prendre les pieds dans sa robe en grimpant dans une des calèches.

  
"Nous sommes bientôt arrivé," murmura Rémus avec un doux sourire un peu fatigué.

  
Sirius reporta son regard devant lui. En effet, ils s'approchaient de Poudlard... Ils passèrent devant les colonnes de pierres surmontées de sangliers ailés, puis la diligence accéléra le long du chemin en pente douce qui conduisait au château. 

Lorsque le véhicule s'immobilisa, le chien descendit d'un bond, suivi du loup-garou, sa vieille valise lévitant derrière lui.

Rémus laissa un elfe de maison prendre son baggage et les guider jusqu'à une chambre spacieuse au magnifique lit ou quatre personnes auraient eu la place sans être serrées.

A Suivre...


	14. Chapitre 13: Dans le donjon

Zeynel/Himitsu/Gaëlle

titre: La Réunion / Chapitre 13  
Auteur: Zeynel, Himitsu et Gaëlle  
genre: Général  
base: Harry Potter

La Réunion

Chapitre 13: Dans le donjon...

###SIRIUS ET REMUS DANS LEUR CHAMBRE A POUDLARD###

Le chien sauta sur le lit et se retransforma en homme. Sirius s'étendis pendant qu'il souriait à Rémus. Ici, il pouvait se montrer sous son vrai visage, rien ni personne ne le verrait et même ne saurait qu'il se trouvait dans cette chambre, à moins bien sûr que les murs ne se mettent à parler à tout le monde mais ça n'arriverait pas. Ici, dans les donjons, ça ne pouvait pas arriver sinon beaucoup de choses se sauraient. Ou se sauraient su...

Rémus fixa le lit unique avant de rougir et de s'asseoir du bout des fesses avec un petit sourire à son ami.

  
"C'est plus luxueux que chez moi, n'est-ce pas ? " fit-il remarquer avec une ironie auto-dépréciative. 

  
Sirius s'assit derrière le châtain lui entourant la taille d'un de ses bras, posant son menton sur l'épaule de celui-ci, il pris un ton supérieur:

  
"C'est normal, mon cher, nous sommes à Poudlard, ici ! Rien n'est plus luxueux que ce château..."

  
Il pouffa et entendant sa propre voix...

L'ancien professeur de défence contre le mal haussa un sourcil vers la main de son compagnon mais ne se dégagea pas... Ca faisait du bien un peu de chaleur humaine...

  
"Oui... Tu dois avoir raison."

  
Sirius fit un baiser rapide sur la joue de Rémus puis se détacha de lui toujours riant. Se couchant les bras en croix.

  
"Ce lit est géant... Il aura suffisamment de place pour nous deux..."

  
"Heu... oui..." rougit encore davantage Lupin.

  
A ce moment, on frappa à la porte, Sirius se releva, interrogeant Lupin du regard, quand une voix s'éleva de l'autre côté de la porte:

  
"C'est moi Dumbledore ! Je peux entrer. ?"

  
Sirius soupira, souriant il alla ouvrir. Le directeur entra, un sourire aux lèvres.

  
"Bonjour messieurs ! Comment vous portez-vous ?"

  
Avant même qu'un des deux aie eu le temps de répondre, son regard tomba sur le châtain.

  
"J'ai transmis votre message au professeur Rogue, votre potion sera prête dans quelques jours. Ah ! Et avant que j'oublie, le poste de défense contre les forces du mal est toujours libre, je serai vraiment ravi que vous acceptiez de le reprendre."

  
Il se prépara à sortir mais se retourna:

  
"Je vous attends évidemment au banquet. Sirius, venez sous la forme de chien.tout le monde vous connaît en tant qu'humain et ça risque de faire scandale mais seuls quelques personnes sont au courant que vous êtes un animagi."

  
Il fit un clin d'oeil et sortit.

  
"Merci, monsieur le directeur," fit le châtain avant que la porte ne se ferme.

  
Une fois seuls, il se tourna vers son compagnon:

  
"J'espère que je ne provoquerai pas trop de remous," fit-il, un peu crispé.

  
Sirius s'assit à côté de lui, le regardant, avec sur le visage, un sourire franc et chaleureux.

  
"Je suis sûr que tout se passera très bien"

"Je l'espère," fit Lupin un peu pâle.

**********************************

###DU COTE DE ROGUE###

Rogue s'étira, épuisé. Il s'était véritablement dépassé... La Potion 'Tue-loup' et la 'Matinée-de-l'Homme' était toutes deux prêtes, maintenant tout ce qu'il fallait c'est qu'il dorme un peu... Nan, qu'il prévienne Dumbledore...

...

...

...Dormir...

  
"Sommeil..."

  
Baillant largement, les pieds nus, les yeux mis-clos, sa robe et sa chemise négligemment posées sur son bras et les cheveux en bataille, Rogue attrappa les flacons contenant les potions et, un sourire satisfait sur le visage, quitta son laboratoire.

Marchant à pas lents, il pénétra dans son salon. Aprés avoir soigneusement, amoureusement déposé ses potions sur une commode -ses si belles potions, surtout la 'Matinée-de-l'Homme', il l'adorait, sa couleur d'ambre mordorée et son fumet délicat évoquant le thym, la canelle et le miel qui étaient d'ailleurs les ingrédient principaux de sa conception...-, laissant tombé au passage ses vêtements sur le bras d'un fauteuil, il se dirigea vers le canapé, ses pieds nus trainant sur le sol. Soupirant, il s'y laissa tomber sans bruit.

  
"Hmm?"

  
Il allait s'endormir quand il crut entendre... Quelque chose? 

A moitié endormi toujours, il se redressa, s'asseyant précautioneusment, un peu irrité. Quoi encore? Etait-il donc impossible de trouver un peu de repos dans ce château?!! 

...

Non, rien...

  
'Sans doute', son esprit embrumé parvient-il à lui dire, 's'agit-il d'un elfe de maison venu faire le ménage...'

  
Mentalement rassuré, il se laissa retombé en arrière sur les coussins. Il était si fatigué... Affalé sur le canapé, à moitié nu, la tête rejetée en arrière et l'expression exeptionnelement calme et ouverte, Rogue se laissa doucement poussé vers les rives du sommeil...

**********************************

Sirius fronça les sourcils, intimant à Rémus de se taire; Quelque chose avait bougé derrière la porte du fond. Il s'y rapprocha et tendit l'oreille... Mais il n'entendit rien ou plutôt si... Quelqu'un respirait doucement... Dormait-il ?

Il regarda autour de lui, ces murs ressemblaient à ceux... Non ! Il se rapprocha de Lupin.

  
"Tu penses comme moi... Cet endroit..."

  
Son coeur se mit à battre plus vite ; Faisant volte face vers la porte, un murmure presque inaudible franchit ses lèvres.

  
"Severus..."

  
"De quoi Severus," demanda distraitement Rémus avant de suivre son raisonnement. "Oh... Tu crois que..."

  
Sirius se tourna vers lui:

  
"... Je ne sais pas... Mais... Allons voir Rémus !!!... On serra fixé !!!"

"Si tu as raison, ça veut dire que nous sommes chez lui... Il ne sera pas heureux de nous voir, tu sais..."

  
Sirius fit la moue.

  
"De toute façon il a l'air de dormir !!!! Je peux entendre ses ronflements jusqu'ici... Et puis ça va bientôt être l'heure d'aller au banquet... Il faudra bien que quelqu'un aille le chercher!!!"

  
Souriant, il se dirigea vers la porte...

Rémus resta un moment sur le lit à se mordiller les lèvres avant de se lever au moment où son ami poussait le battant.

  
"Siri? Ce n'est peut-être pas une très bonne idée," fit-il en le rejoignant. "Siri?"

**********************************

Sévérus Rogue, professeur et Maître de Potions de Poudlard et l'être probablement le plus craint de Poudlard et le plus aséxué dans l'esprit des élèves -hormis quelques élus qui avaient remarqué l'étrange texture de sa voix, ce velouteux si sensuel et si chaud qui créait des frissons tout le long de leur colonne vertébrale à chaque fois qu'ils l'entendaient. Et hormis les rares privilégiés qui avaient eut l'occasions de l'entrapercevoir dans un moment de détente, et qui depuis avaient vu leur rêves nocturnes changer d'une manière dont ils n'osaient parler devant les autres mais qui les rendait secretement trés heureux, bien qu'un peu perturbés-, Sévérus Rogue, donc, soupira dans son sommeil et bougea légèrement, histoire de trouver une position plus comfortable, les jambes largement écartées d'une manière qui, chez n'importe qui d'autre, eut parut indécente mais qui, chez lui, n'était qu'infiniment sensuelle et tentante, et incroyablement naturelle. Un nouveau soupir de bien-être échappa de ses lèvres outrouvertes qui esquissèrent un léger sourire, illuminant son visage tandis que sa respiration se ralentissait, devenant presque inaudible...

**********************************

Sirius regarda son ami du coin de l'oeil.

  
"Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu as la trouille!!!!... "

  
Et il ouvrit la porte en grand, faisant signe à Rémus de le suivre, il s'avança dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre

Il fit quelque pas en direction de l'endroit d'où venait le bruit de la respiration de Rogue, rétrécissant les yeux afin qu'ils puissent s'habituer à l'obscurité.

Rémus fronça les sourcils.

  
"Je n'ai pas peur mais je maintiens que c'est une mauvaise idée! C'est impoli d'entrer comme çà chez les gens!"

  
Sirius s'arrêta.

  
"Je le sais très bien, Rémus!!! Je sais tout ça... "

  
Il se tourna et le regarda, évitant son regard.

  
"...J'ai besoin de le revoir... Comme j'ai besoin de toi..."

"Que veux-tu dire?"

"Rien...Ne fais pas attention...Mais il faut le réveiller, il doit aller au banquet!!"

  
Rémus resta immobile et silencieux derrière lui. Qu'avait voulu dire Sirius? Il secoua la tête, il penserait à ça plus tard...

  
"Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit fabuleusement heureux d'être réveillé par nous précisément..."

  
Sirius ne l'écoutait plus. Continuant d'avancer, il prit sa baguette et murmura 'Lumos' ; il balada le fin faisceau de lumière devant lui, lorsque celui-ci tomba sur la personne endormie.

Son coeur rata un battement...

Le souffle court devant cette vision, il fit un pas maladroit en avant qui se prit dans la petite table...

  
"Merde..." fit-il entre les dents.

  
Rémus se prit l'arête du nez entre les doigts. Là, Séverus allait très certainement se réveiller!

**********************************

Sévérus était en train de rêver. Voldemort... Qui était Voldemort? Oh, oui... Ce vieux fou n'était plus, anéanti il ne savait plus trop comment, le monde était en paix, les gens heureux...

Et lui aussi. 

Il était tranquillement allongé sur l'herbe, juste à l'extérieur des remparts de Poudlard. C'était l'été, l'école était presque vide. Il n'entendait que le chant des oiseaux et le doux clapotis de l'eau du lac. Il profitait de la tranquillité des lieux, vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon, les rayons du soleil caressant sa peau pâle. C'était si merveilleux, un instant de perfection, la brise jouait gentiment dans ses cheveux, tournant les pages du livre abandonné à ses cotés. Des papillons voletaient d'une fleur à l'autre, rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler la sérénité des lieux...

Soudain, ses sourcils se fronçèrent légèrement. Etait-il observé?... Des années de méfiance avaient affiné ses instincts. C'était...

Se lèvres se plissèrent en un sourire de bonheur. 

C'était Sirius et Rémus; il aurait pu reconnaître le poids de leur regard n'importe où. Un sourire léger dansant toujours au coin des lèvres, il ferma les yeux tandis que les deux hommes s'approchaient de lui...

**********************************

Le châtain soupira.

  
"Bonjours, Séverus, fit-il d'un ton léger. Je crois que nous allons partager les mêmes appartements..."

"Hmm?..."

  
Encore endormi, Sévérus tendit le bras, attrapant la robe du Lupin-des-Rêves et le tirant incérémonieusement à lui pour l'enlacer. Ce n'est que quand le loup-garou, et Sirius avec lui, lui tombèrent dessus que la réalité se fit tout à coup jour dans son esprit.

Le poids sur son corps était bien réel...

Il se trouvait dans les donjons.

Et il était à moitié nu.

A moitié nu.

A moitié nu et avec un.. Non, deux corps couchés sur le sien.

Sévérus Rogue fit une chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis des années. Depuis près de deux décénnies, même. La tête nichée dans le cou de Sirius Black, il rougit. 

Rémus l'imita d'ailleurs en la matière, se débattant un moment avant de se laisser faire, le dos très raide. Il resta ainsi un moment avant de se dégager.

  
"Je vous attend dehors", fit-il d'un ton neutre, presque froid. "Toutes mes excuses pour t'avoir envahi, Severus," ajouta-t-il.

  
Et il battit en retraite, refermant la porte derrière lui et passant ses mains sur son visage. Il ne fallait pas penser, pas remuer la fange où étaient enterré les mauvais souvenirs. Bannir ces mains insidieuses, ses...

Non!

Il se redressa, refoulant ces réminiscences avec une force née du désespoir et de l'habitude avant de sortir, préférant attendre dans le couloir... Ne pas regarder ce lit...

Mieux valait l'impersonnalité des pierres à cette chambre presque confortable mais si malsaine pour son esprit...

Sirius resta immobile pendant un instant puis relevant la tête, aussi rouge que cela pouvait être possible, il croisa le regard embarassé de Severus:

  
" Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ? "

  
Regardant la porte par laquelle Rémus venait de partir.

  
" Mais qu'est que t'as fais ? Tu rêves éveillé maintenant !"

  
Se relevant, il frôla le torse de Sévérus, ne quittant pas ses yeux... Il lui présenta sa main pour l'aider à se relever avec un sourire moqueur.

  
" Allez viens... Le banquet va commencer d'un moment à l'autre... "

  
Il fronça les sourcils, la réaction de Rémus l'inquiétait et si... Mais il se secoua... Il verrait en temps voulut...

Sévérus rougit encore plus, n'ayant pu s'empêcher, à sa plus grande horreur, de frêmir au contact de Sirius. Et pourtant il avait... Envie d'être encore touché. Envie d'être caressé... Affolé, il se mordit légèrement l'intérieur de la bouche; Sirius avait-il noté sa réaction?...

Oh non!!!

Une *autre* partie de son corps qu'il aurait préféré voir rester... 'Innaffectée' avait reprit vie au contact des deux hommes. C'était stupide, il n'était plus un adolescent!!! Et si l'ancien gryffondor s'en rendait compte... Merlin, si c'était la raison pour laquelle Rémus avait paru si... Froid!...

Tout le sang lui monta au visage sous l'embarras, sa peau habituellement si pâle devenant d'un coup d'un rouge encore plus intense que celui qui ornait les cheveux des membres de la famille Weasley, le pourpre envahissant ses joues, son nez, son front et tout son visage, s'étirant jusque sur ses oreilles, son cou, sa nuque et descendant sur son buste...

Baissant les yeux, évitant le regard de Sirius, il leva la main et, après une seconde d'hésitation, la posa dans celle de l'animagus. Toujours aussi rougissant, il se releva, subitement très conscient de son manque de vêtements, sa main tremblant légèrement dans celle de l'autre homme.homme. 

Sirius ne put contenir un fou rire

  
"Excuse-moi Severus ! Mais te voir dans cet état est tellement si... Inhabituelle que ça en est hilarant... On dirait que tu as retrouvé tes 15 ans..."

  
Il lachât la main du maître de potions et redevins sérieux, presque distant. Il se racla la gorge.

  
"Bon, Severus... Je te laisse te préparer... Nous nous reverrons dans la Grande Salle..."

  
Sans répondre mais encore plus embarassé, Sévérus aquiesta brièvement, attrapant et robe, et chemise et se précipitant aussi vite qu'il lui était possible de le faire sans (trop) avoir l'air de se sauver dans sa chambre.  


A Suivre...


	15. Chapitre 14: A l'Entrée de Poudlard

Zeynel/Himitsu/Gaëlle/Irumi

titre: La Réunion / Chapitre 14  
Auteur: Zeynel, Himitsu et Gaëlle  
genre: Général  
base: Harry Potter

Et oui, pour les anciens lecteurs une petite nouvelle joint notre petite bande pour écrire cette fic!!! Il s'agit d'Irumi, qui commence doucement en se chargeant de Lucius... Pour savoir quel auteur se charge de qui, regardez la page 'infos'!!! ^^

La Réunion

Chapitre 14: A l'Entrée de Poudlard...

Les trois amis montèrent les marches de pierre et poussèrent la grande porte en chêne.

A peine à l'intérieur, quatre ballons aux couleurs de Poudlard foncèrent sur eux et les encerclant, commencèrent à 'danser' autour d'eux.

Harry regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à subir cet accueil quelque peu inhabituelle. En effet, il vit, un peu plus loin, Draco et ces deux gorilles entourer eux aussi des 'ballons dansant'.

Il entendit Ron rire, il se retourna et le vit en train d'essayer d'attraper le ballon rouge

  
" Si je l'attrape, je le mettrais dans notre salle commune..."

  
Harry pouffa.

**********************************

Un peu plus loin encore une fois, Seamus désespérait en regardant sa mère bondir comme un kangourou, surexitée, pour attraper un ballon rouge... 

  
"Y SONT SIIIIIIIIIIIII CCCCHHHHHHHHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUXXXX!!!!!!!!! J'EN VEUX UN!!!!!"

"M'man..."

  
Seamus, encore une fois, pria en vain pour que la terre s'ouvre sous ses pieds et l'engloutisse. Il pria pour devenir invisible, pour s'effacer, pour prendre la couleur des murs. Il pria pour se réveillé, pria qu'on lui avait joué un mauvais tour -ce en quoi il n'était peut-être pas si loin de la vérité-, pria pour avoir avaler par inadvertance une des concoctions des jumeaux Weasleys. Il espéra même un instant devenir un cracmol, si celà pouvait lui permettre de se trouver loin d'ici... Peine perdue. 

  
"J'adore ta mère!!!"

  
Seamus retira lentement sa main de devant ses yeux, les tournant vers son meilleur (quoiqu'il se posait tout d'un coup des questions à ce sujet...) ami. 

  
"Pardon?" 

  
Regard de seamus, vide et totalement dénué de compréhension...

  
"Ta mère!!! Elle est géniale!!!"

  
Seamus cligna des yeux. Puis les cligna encore, pour être sur que c'était bien le visage de Dean -Dean,DEAN!!! SON Dean!!! Son meilleur ami, son complice, SON Dean!!!- qu'il avait en face de lui.

  
"En plus, vous vous ressemblez drôlement!!! 

  
Le jeune irlandais cessa de respirer...

  
"Et pas que physiquement!!!

  
Totalement inconscient de la couleur que le visage de Seamus prenait -quelque chose d'étrange, comme si ce visage ne savait pas, ne pouvait pas se décider si le blanc, le rouge écarlate, le vert ou le bleu serait le plus idéal-, Dean reporta son regard empli d'admiration vers Moira Finnigan qui, totalement inconsciente du drame qui se déroulait à quelques pas d'elle, essayait d'attrapper le ballon aux couleurs de Serdaigle aprés avoir successivement attrappé et Gryffondor, et Serpentard. Comme quoi, rien ne résiste à une femme déterminée!... 

Elle y était finalement parvenu et tournait un regard empli de convoitise vers le petit ballon solitaire désormais de Poufsouffle quand elle s'imobilisa. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, un sourire ravi apparu sur son visage d'un coup plus illuminé qu'un sapin de Noël et, les fils des ballons solidement attaché autour de son bras et le petit dernier oublié, elle bondit brusquement, criant à toute voix:

  
"LLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! MA PETITE LUCIE ADORE, QUE JE SUIS HEUREUSE DE TE REVOOOIIIIIIIIIIIR!!! IL FAUDRA QUE JE TE MAQUILLE ENCORE ET QUE JE T'HABILLE ET QUE JE M'OCCUPE DE TOI EN SOUVENIR DU BON VIEUX TEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPSSSSSSSSSSSSs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

  
Et Moira Finnigan, Matronne de la famille Finnigan, Femme sans Peur du Clan Gryffondor et Egérie de la Témérité bondit au cou de Lucius Malfoy, vieil ami (de son point de vue en tout cas...) de toujours et sa victime préférée... Qui palît à l'instant, le peu de couleurs de son visage disparaissant totalement.

  
"Lucie???" répéta une voix peut-être un tantinet trop aigue derrière elle.

  
Draco fixait les deux adultes comme s'il leur avait poussé deux têtes.

  
"Je vois ce que vous vouliez dire, père, en parlant de choisir avec beauuuuuucoup de soin vos fréquentations... Je suis béat d'admiration," fit-il avec sarcasme en s'éloignant et semant ses deux gorilles par la même occasion.

**********************************

Un peu plus loin, deux rouquins échangèrent un regard amusé.

  
"Héhé... George, c'est moi ou le petit Malfoy se fout aussi de son père en plus du monde en général?" rit Fred le bras passé autour du cou de son jumeau.

"Ma foi, il semblerait!!!" Un sourire torve apparu sur le visage de George Weasley. "Attendons un peu avant d'entrer, je sens que l'année va être intéressante!!!"

  
Sourire semblable à celui de son frère chez Fred...

  
"C'est aussi, ce qu'il me semblait... Tiens! Rien que pour ça, je sens que je l'aime un petit peu plus, la blondasse!"

**********************************

De son coté, Moira fixait Draco, ou plutôt le dos de celui-ci puisqu'il partait, les yeux ronds, la bouche formant un petit rond de stupeur, toujours perchée sur/accrochée à Lucius Malfoy.

A coté d'elle, Seamus fronça les sourcils, inquiet. L'un des Malfoys lui avait-il envoyé un mauvais sort?... Bien sur, il n'avait rien vu, mais c'était des Malfoys...

  
"Maman?..." commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

"KKYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

  
Une voix perçante perça le brouhaha ambiant, le déchirant en miettes, en charpie, en lambeaux. Toute personne à moins de cent mètres dut se couvrir les oreilles des mains, laissant tombé bagages et sucreries tandis qu'un doigt se pointait vers le dos du plus jeune Malfoy, tombé à genoux sous l'impact sonore.

  
"C'était quoi çà?" se demanda le petit blond en se demandant si la fin du monde était arrivée.

  
Ce n'était pas la Fin du Monde, juste le Pire Cauchemard de son père.

  
"OOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IL EST CHOOOOUUUUU!!!!!!! DIS, DIS!!! C'EST TON FISTON, LUCIE? CE QU'IL TE RESSEMBLE!!! ON DIRAIT TOI AU MÊME ÂGE!!! JUSTE, JUSTE AVANT TA POUSSEE DE CROISSANCE, CE QU'IL EST ADORAAAAAAAAABLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

  
Un sourire ravi apparu sur le visage de Moira, toujours perché sur l'épaule de Malfoy Père. Sans plus attendre, elle tourna légèrement la tête et, se contorsionnant, baissa les yeux pour le regarder. La voix toute aussi puissante qu'à son habitude, commença a le cribler de question:

  
"EST-CE QU'IL A LES MÊME GOÛTS QUE TOI? JE ME SOUVIENS COMME TU ETAIS EN EXTAAAASE DEVANT LES YEUX DE LILY, TU LUI ECRIVAIS DE SI JOLIS POEMES!!! EST-CE QUE DRACO AIME LES MÊME CHOSES QUE TOI? OOOOH, ET TU ETAIS SI JAALOOOUUUUUUUX QUAND ELLE EST ALLEE AU BAL DE FIN D'ANNEE AVEC CORNESDRUES!!! ET QUAND ELLE L'A EPOUSE!!! ALORS, LAA, N'EN PARLONS PAS... TU ETAIS SI JALOUX QU'ELLE EPOUSE JAMES, COMME QUOI UN POTTER N'ETAIT PAS ASSEZ BIEN POUR ELLE ET TOUT ET TOUT!!! OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! DIS, DIS, HARRY A LES MÊME YEUX QUE SA MAMAN, TU CROIS QUE TON BEBE EST AMOUREUX DE LUI AUSSI?!!!! POUR CONTINUER LA TRADITION FAMILIALES DES MALFOYS-FASCINES-PAR-LES-JOLIS-YEUX-VERTS???!!!!!"

  
Draco renifla avec mépris. Il était de plus en plus déçu par son père, non seulement ce dernier se trainaît devant Voldemort avec une obesioquité révoltante mais en plus il avait couru après une Sang de bourbe?

Non décidément, pas de quoi être fier...

Lui au moins ne se prosternerait devant quiconque et il n'aimait rien ni personne.

  
"AHAHAHAH!!! VOUS VOUS RESSEMBLEZ TELLEMENT TOUT LES DEUX!!! VOUS AVEZ LA MÊME FACON DE BOUGER!!! LES MÊME TICS, C'EST SIIIIIIIIIIII CHOU!!! OH, LUCIE... DIT, DIT, SI JE ME SOUVIENS PAS, TU T'ES PAS RENDU COMPTE QUE TU ETAIS AMOUREUX DE LILY JUSQU'AU MILIEU DE LA CINQUIEME ANNEE? OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh!!!!!!!!!! SI CA SE TROUVE, C'EST PAREIL AVEC TON BEBE, D'APRES MON BEBE D'AMOUR A MOI, DRACO PEUT PAS PASSER UNE JOURNEE SANS EMBÊTER HARRY, JUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSTE COMME TOI AU MÊME ÂGE!!! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! C'EST SIIIIIIIIIII CHOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!"

  
Le garçon se pinça l'arête du nez entre les doigts et se hâta de battre en retraite vers l'entrée de l'école, abandonnant sans le moindre remord son père aux mains de cette folle et se promettant d'éviter désormais de croiser son chemin autant que faire se peut!!!

Et Moira Finnigan, de son coté, toujours bien comfortablement installée sur l'épaule de Lucius Malfoy, de battre des mains joyeusement en se mettant à chanter (d'une voix magnifique, chaude et étrangement sensuelle que bien des professionels lui auraient -et lui *avaient* même à de nombreuses reprises- envié):

  
"HE'S JUST. SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO IN DENIAL!!! JUST... IN DENIAAAL..."

**********************************

Harry, sur le point de rentrer dans le château, ne pouvait y croire ses oreilles, Lucius Malfoy amoureux de sa mère !!! Et Draco... Il se sentit rougir. Ron le remarqua.

  
"Ca va Harry?"

"...Ou...Oui... "

  
Il regarda Ron et Hermionne:

  
"Venez ! j'en ai assez entendu..."

  
Et il rentra dans l'école précipitamment, précédé de peu par le blondinet qui se retourna vers lui.

  
"Un commentaire, Potter, et crois-moi tu le regretteras!" siffla-t-il avant de reprendre son chemin, convaincant Peeves d'un regard de ne pas en rajouter.

Oui, Draco Malfoy était en pétard et gare au premier qui lui chercherait des noises. Nan mais!

Harry jeta au blond un regard 'va te faire voir' et ne put empêcher ces mots de franchir ses lèvres:

  
"De toute façon, qui est ce qui aurait envie de te parler !!!"

"Personne s'ils tiennent à la vie", lança Draco sans se retourner.

  
Foutu Potter! Il frappait là où ça faisait mal...

Finalement, il n'avait pas envie d'assister à la cérémonie du choipeau... Profitant, de la cacophonie ambiante, il se faufila dans le sens opposé sans être remarqué par la plupart des gens présents.

Harry regarda Draco partir dans le sens opposé de la grande salle, il fut tenté de le suivre mais il devait trouver une échapatoire.

  
"Allez-y sans moi... Je... Vous rejoindrai plus tard... Je vais voir... Hum... Mme Pomfresh", fit il à ces deux amis qui le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

"Mais Harry! la cérémonie et tout ça..."

"Allez-y ! Je vous dis..."

  
Ron haussa les épaules:

  
"On se retrouvera dans le dortoir, je te raporterai quelque chose à manger"

  
Et, suivit d'Hermione, il rentra dans la grande salle.

Lorsqu'Harry fut sur qu'ils ne le verraient plus, il prit le chemin que Draco avait emprunté...

**********************************

Totalement oublieuse (en apparence tout du moin...) du trouble et du chaos qu'elle avait 'inadvertement' déclenchée, Moira continua à chanter à tue-tête joyeusement, ses doigts tambourinant sur le crane de Lucius Malfoy, histoire de marquer le rythme et surtout, d'ajouter une petite touche de folie dans sa coiffure autrement bien trop nette et sage à son goût...

**********************************

Le petit blond tourna dans plusieurs couloirs sans vraiment faire attention où il allait - depuis le temps, il pouvait faire le chemin les yeux fermés - avant de prendre un esclaier menant aux combles d'une tour. Il poussa une petite trappe et monta sur le toit, s'éloignant de quelques pas. En dessous de lui, les élèves et les invités étaient minuscules, de simples fourmis.

Draco soupira et revint s'asseoir contre un petit muret. Il allait bientôt devoir faire connaître son choix aux MangeMorts... Et là... Soit il mourrait de la main même de Voldie, soit il aurait de la 'chance' et réussirait à s'échapper avant... Et alors...

Alors quoi?

Il serait chassé par une partie et méprisé par une autre qui se méfierait automatiquement de lui.

Et alors?

Il n'avait besoin de personne...

Personne ne possèderait son âme, il ne deviendrait pas... une loque obsiéquieuse comme son père...

**********************************

Lucius se demandais, le regard hagard et l'air complètement consterné ce qu'il avait bien put faire pour mériter CA: *La* Moira pendue à son cou en train de le rendre sourd...

Puis, dans un regain 'de réaction du désespoir', il décrocha la "chose" qui servait de mère à Séamus et parti, des frissons lui parcourant tout le long du dos, dans un sens puis dans l'autre tandis qu'il se remémorait les dernières minutes et en particulier le 'LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCIIIIIIE!!!!!' dont elle l'avait affublé. Et il s'était retrouver avec Moira accrochée au cou... Sans parlé de ses 'petits secrets' d'école qu'elle s'était empressée de beugler devant tout le monde, et son fils en particulier. Dieu que c'était gênant...

CELLE-LA, moins il la croiserais, mieux il se porterait.

Et il parti ausi vite qu'il le pu, se retenant à grand peine de ne pas enclencher la méga vitesse.

Et rejoignis la grande salle.

Il aurait sans doute mieux fait de déclencher cette vitesse. Voir, de déclencher la suivante. Et sans doute même de créer toutes pièces une catégorie encore au-dessus, de créer tout un nouveau champ de vitessejusqu'alors ignoré...

Malheureusement, il ne l'avait pas fait. Malheureusement pour lui. Mais pour le plus grand bonheur de Moira, qui n'était pas prête à laisser s'échapper sa proie favorite, pardon, à perdre un vieil ami comme ça...

C'est ainsi que 17 secondes, 5 dixième aprés lui avoir échappé, non... Aprés avoir réussi à effectué une Fuite Discrète et Evasion Réussie, Lucius Malfoy se retrouva dans la même situation exactement que quelques instants auparavant...

  
"MAAA LUUUUUUCCCCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

  
Moira finnigan, ravie de se retrouver en enfance entourée de tout son entourage préféré -enfin presque tout-, bondit de nouveau sur le dos de son coussin/canapé/punching-ball/souffre-douleur favori, les yeux pétillant de malice et se tordant de rire intérieurement. 

  
"LUUUUUUCIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEE!!!!!!!!! T'ES PARTI SI VITE, ON A PAS EUT LE TEMPS DE SE PARLLEEEEEERRRR!!!!!!! JE SAIS QUE TU VOULAIS PARLER A TON BEBE, TON PETIT DRACINOU, MAIS QUAND MÊÊÊÊÊÊME!!!!!!!!!"

  
Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Moira redescendit de son perchoir, Les mains agrippant fermement les épaules de Lucius, que sa proie ne lui échappe pas une nouvelle fois... L'amusement, la joie et la petite folie douce, la drôlerie qu'elle se plaisait d'ordinaire à déployer devant tous quittèrent son regard, laissant place à une détermination glacial tandis que son visage se figeait un instant en un léger sourire charriant plus de menaces que n'en avait jamais proféré tous les mangemorts réunis... 

  
"Lucius..." murmura-t-elle, sa voix tout d'un coup infiniment douce et tranchante.

  
Moira sourit encore, d'un de ces sourires carnassiers qui fige celui à qui il est destiné, glaçant l'âme et terrorisant l'esprit. Elle fit un pas en avant, glissant ses bras autour de Lucius en une parodie de geste d'affection et, l'ayant désormais entre ses griffes, le serra dans ses bras, en appelant à sa force d'animagus pour le serrer un petit peu plus qu'il n'était comfortable de l'être. Son regard ne quittant jamais celui de Lucius, elle approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de celui-ci.

  
"Cher Lucius... Tu sais ce que je penses des mangesmorts, n'est-ce pas?..."

  
Son étreinte se resséra encore. 

  
"Ses monstres... Dont le maître est responsable de la mort de ma petite fleur... Et de Cornedrues..."

  
Les bras fins se rapprochèrent encore...

  
"Tu sais comme j'ai toujours été protectrice envers Lilly, n'est-ce pas?... Et tu as conscience que le sentiment est le même envers mon filleul..."

  
Quelque chose craqua dans le corps de Lucius.

  
"Je n'ai pas trop apprécié beaucoup de choses qui se sont passées... Te rends-tu compte que l'année passée, quand Voldemort, cette... Chose, a résussité, la plupart de ses anciens serviturs, ceux qui s'étaient échappés par le mensonge il y a de celà 14 ans..."

  
De nouveaux craquements...

  
"...Sont revenus le servir? Ils n'ont rien fait pour aider Harry... Bien au contraire, même..."

  
Deux nouvelles côtes se brisèrent sous l'étreinte formidable de la jeune femme. 

  
"...Tous ont ris quand Voldemort a utilisé Crucio... Tous ont usés des Sorts Interdits pour tenter de l'empêcher de fuire... Contre un enfant..."

  
Moira laissa ses ongles se transformer légèrement, les laissant percés au travers des vêtements jusqu'à la peau...

  
"Celà ne t'indigne-t-il pas? Cher Lucius... N'es-tu pas en colère contre ces hommes?"

  
...Jusqu'à la chair...

"L'enfant de Lilly... La chair de sa chair... Le sang de son sang... Pour qui elle a donnée sa vie..."

  
...Jusqu'au sang.

  
"...Celà a de quoi mettre en rage, non?... Donner des envies..."

  
Les griffes pénétrèrent d'un coup violent encore plus profond dans la chair...

  
"...De MORT!!!"

  
S'écartant enfin, Moira sourit de nouveau à Lucius, la main droite reposant toujours 'gentiment' sur son épaule. 

  
"Nous nous comprenons, n'est-ce pas?"

  
Après un dernier sourire glacial, Moira, par une série impressionante de salto arrières lui permettant de passer les tables sans avoir à les contourner, s'écarta , son dernier bond la retrouvant assise à la table des gryffondor, façant Lucius et la salle. Son regard croisa encore une fois celui de Lucius avant de perdre son éclat gelé tandis qu'elle se tournait vers sa voisine pour engager la conversation avec elle.

**********************************

Harry s'injuria mentalement, il aurait du prendre la carte des Maraudeurs mais celle ci était bien enfermée dans sa valise et même le sort accio ne lui permettrais pas de la faire venir jusqu'à lui...

Il se mordit les lèvres... Il l'avait perdu...

Se calmant, il ferma les yeux et réfléchit. 

  
'Si j'étais un petit blond super arrogant mais adorable tout de même...' 

  
Il fronça les sourcils.

  
'Mais qu'est ce que raconte ! Moi !'...

  
Soudain, son visage s'éclaira et il prit la direction de la plus haute tour du château... Pressentiment ? Intuition ? Il n'en savait rien mais quelque chose le poussait à se rendre là bas..

**********************************

Lucius avait compté six côtes cassées et la blessure à son flanc. Il sorti discrètement sa baguette, serrant les dents de douleur, et marmona une formule de guérison. Tout 'revint en place'.

Mais si il avait réagis; il aurait certainement foutu sa couverture en l'air!!! Or jouer double jeu n'était pas toujours bon pour la santé...

Il alla s'asseoir à la table des serpentards, sa robe déchirée par les 'pseudo ongles' de Moira et accéssoirement tachée de sang. Dieu merci, sur le noir ça ne devrait pas être trop visible. Et le sang était principalement à *l'intérieur* de la robe.  


A Suivre...


	16. Chapitre 15:A Divers Endroits de Poudlar

Zeynel/Himitsu/Gaëlle/Irumi

titre: La Réunion / Chapitre 15  
Auteur: Zeynel, Himitsu,Gaëlle et Irumi  
genre: Général  
base: Harry Potter

La Réunion

Chapitre 15: A Divers Endroits de Poudlard...

###DANS LE GRAND HALL...###

Dans le Hall d'entrée de Poudlard, Marcus Flint éternua. Soupçonneux, il regarda autour de lui... Non, il n'y avait pourtant rien... 

Il ressortit de sa poche la lettre qu'il avait reçu des Faucons de Whilbourne. C'était... Une offre plus qu'intéressante, peu de joueur avait l'occasion de se voir offrir une place dans une équipe aussi prestigieuse, une équipe de première division et l'une des meilleurs du circuit, à peine un an aprés être passé professionel... Bien sur, il aurait pu accepter l'offre des Cannons de Chuddley à sa sortie de Poudlard, et jouer dés lors, mais il aurait été humiliant de faire partie de la plus nulle des équipes d'Engleterre...

Mais CETTE offre était intéressante. Six mois d'attente, dont deux pour lui laisser le temps de se 'décider' et quatre d'entrainements, et il aurait la place de François de Montgomerry, ce français qui en dépit de son jeune âge -29 ans à peine- prenait sa retraite (en temps que joueur professionel, s'entends...) et qui allait partir enseigner à Beauxbatons... Il n'avait qu'à dire 'Oui', et il serait officiellement l'un des trois poursuiveurs de l'équipe, juste 'Oui', et il aurait sa place au soleil.

Juste 'Oui'...

Il releva les yeux. Et laissa un grondement de colère s'échapper de sa gorge. LUI!!! Il était là... Bien sûr, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de venir!!! il aurait du s'y attendre... 

LUI!!!

La raison pour laquelle il hésitait à dire 'Oui', aussi tentante que soit la proposition. 

L'AUTRE joueur que le manager de l'équipe voulait engager, l'autre petit nouveau, sa némésis de toujours depuis leur première année à Poudlard...

Olivier Dubois.

**********************************

Immobile sur son muret, Draco laissait dériver son regard, se laissant pénétrer par le calme de la nuit déjà tombée.

**********************************

Olivier quand à lui entrait dans le grand hall quand il vit flint...

  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici toi!!!!" Fit Dubois dérangé par sa présence.

  
Oh oui, ils étaient bien énnemis...

Quoi d'autre?

  
"Moi?"

  
Marcus laissa un petit sourire moqueur et quelque peu condescendant apparaître sr son visage. 

  
"Il me semble être un ancien élève de Poudlard, et donc invité pour la petite 'réunion' qu'organise Dumbledore. Ou la mémoire déjà défaillante des gryffondors aurait-elle tellement déclinée que tu ne te souviens même plus de la raison pour laquelle tu te trouves ici?"

  
Olivier lui lança un regard mauvais.

Il prit le chemin de la salle principale, une furieuse envie le tenaillait de coller à Flint un de ses poings dans l'estomac.

Celui-ci, étouffant un petit rire, le suivit direction: la grande Salle. Après tout, les choses ne se présentaient pas si mal... 1/0 pour Serpentard!!! 

**********************************

Lucius avait une désagréable sensation sur son flanc comme des démangaisons virulentes.

Il y passa sa main.

Sentant le poisseux de sa robe il se résolu à demander à un elfe de maison de le conduire à sa chambre, ce que l'elfe fit, non sans précipitation d'ailleurs.

Lucius s'enferma dans sa chambre. Avisant ses valises dans un coin de la pièce, il les apporta sur son lit et les ouvrit. D'un coté, des robes et capes colorées et de l'autre, des robes et capes noires .

Lucius n'aimait pas les robes noires mais...

Il fouilla dans la valise qui contenait les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et en sorti un carnet de croquis à dessin ainsi qu'une gomme 'mie-de-pain' et des crayons allant de B à B9.

Lucius aimait bien dessiner à la façons moldue, ca le détendait et lui ferait un peu oublier les démangaisons plus que désagréables qui s'étendaient sur son flanc.

Il retira sa robe poisseuse de sang et la jeta dans un coin. S'asseyant sur le lit entre les deux valises, il feuilleta le carnet. Un visage y apparaissait souvent.

Un visage d'homme joyeux, espiègle et au sourire légèrement moqueur...

Lucius soupira.

Puis se mit au travail sur un portrait.

**********************************

' C'est ici ' Pensa Harry en dessous d'une petite trappe où seul une personne à la fois ne saurait passer.

  
Son coeur se mit à battre la chamade et son ventre se tordit, il eut la soudaine envie de faire demi-tour. Mais lui, Harry Potter ne retournait jamais sur ses pas... Et puis, il ne reculerait pas maintenant alors qu'il était presque arrivé à son but !!... Seul cette trappe l'en séparait encore.

Respirant profondément, il ouvrit la trappe et monta sur le toit. Attendant quelques minutes que ses yeux s'habituent à la nuit, il balaya les environs de son regard émeraude et, apercevant la silhouette bien connue, s'avança vers elle...

Laquelle silhouette étouffa un soupir... Autant pour être tranquille...

  
"Que veux-tu Potter... Moi aussi je vais finir par me poser des questions..."

  
Le ton du blondinet n'était pas vraiment hostile...

Seulement légèrement exaspéré.

  
"Je..."

  
Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire ni pourquoi il était ici, il en avait eu juste envie, il resta muet et se rapprocha du muret et s'assit à coté de Draco...Draco...

Lequel poussa un long soupir.

Zen... Restons zen...

  
"Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Potter, je suis venu ici pour être tranquille, pas pour que tu me suives comme un chiot! Et il me semblait que persooonne ne voudrait m'adresser la parole et encore moins rechercher ma compagnie..."

  
Il se tourna vers le gryffondor.

  
"Surtout toi, Potter!", siffla-t-il ses yeux clairs glacés et durs. "Tu devrais rejoindre tes "zamis" avant que les "méchants" mangemorts ne viennent t'emmener à Voldie!"

  
Il se détourna.

  
"Dégage, maintenant."

  
Harry l'avait écouté sans broncher, c'est vrai qu'il lui avait dit des choses qu'il ne pensait pas, des choses qui aurait pu faire mal... Mais certainement pas à un Malfoy!... Ou peut-être que si... De toute façons, ces choses, il les avait dites plus pour ne pas manquer aux bonne vieilles traditions. Il n'y réfléchissait même plus, c'était devenus un automatisme et ça sortait tout seul...

Mais il ne voulait pas partir... Tous aurait affirmé, si la question leur était posée, que Harry et Draco se haïssait... C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'Harry aurait voulut faire. Le haïr... Ca aurait été plus facile. Mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré Voldemort et ses partisans dont Malfoy père, quelque chose avait changé en lui vis-à-vis de Draco... Il savait que ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était comme ça. Et qu'il ne serait jamais un partisan de Voldemort... Il était sur qu'il ne supportait et ne supporterait jamais l'idée de recevoir des ordres.

Ce qu'il éprouvait pour le blond n'était pas de la pitié... Loin de lui cette idée. Draco n'avait sûrement pas besoin de ça... Non, ce qu'il ressentait pour lui était... Plus proche de la sympathie que d'autre chose.

Il regrettait le passé... Mais il ne pouvait pas le changer. Tout ça parce qu'il l'avait envoyé balader 5 ans plus tôt... Harry secoua la tête. Malfoy l'avait cherché à près tout...

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Un loup hurla dans la Forêt Interdite... Puis, sans se retourner vers le blond, il ouvrit la bouche:

  
"Non! je reste... Et ton cynisme, tu peux te le garder. Ainsi que tes ordres..."

"Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a couru après,  
alors ne viens pas te plaindre."

  
Le blondinet sauta à terre et s'épousseta. Il aurait à trouver un autre coin tranquille, celui-ci était aussi fréquenté que les quais d'une gare.

  
"Reste là, puisque ça t'amuse, Potter... mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je supporte ta présence plus longtemps."

  
Fallait pas pousser non plus!

Draco se glissa dans les combles, refermant 'accidentellement' la trappe derrière lui -trappe qui ne s'ouvrait que de l'intérieur, d'ailleurs- avant de rejoindre la foule et la table des Serpentards, l'air le plus naturel possible.

Maudit Potter... Ca lui apprendrait à profaner son coin de retraite, loin de l'école et des imbéciles qui la peuplaient...

**********************************

Nick déambulais comme à son habitude dans les couloirs pensant à tout et rien quand il apperçut le Baron Sanglant au bout de l'un d'entre eux.

Celui-ci, ayant tout juste chassé Peeves qui s'apprêtais, encore une fois, à jouer un mauvais tour, était présentement en train de grommeler contre l'ironie mordante du destin qui avait fait de lui une sorte de surveillant pour esprit frapppeur mal embouché quand il aurait du jouir du repos éternel... Ou de quoi que se soit qui arrive d'ordinaire après la mort.  
  
Nick vint le rejoindre.

  
"Bonjour baron, Peeves fait encore des siennes, à ce que je vois.", fit Nick quasi-sans-tête.

  
Sa voix était amicale et exceptionnelement chaude pour un fantôme.

Le Baron le dévisagea un instant silencieusement puis, aquiestant légèrement, lui répondit sobriévement: 

  
"Comme d'habitude...", dit-il, attentif à ne rien dévoiler de ses pensées et sentiments.

  
Nick attendit patiemment que le Baron Sanglant aie finit de le dévisager et lui répondit:

  
"Hélas."

  
Il haussa les épaules, levant les yeux au ciel.

Le Baron resta silencieux, ne sachant que répondre, tournant son regard vers le mur. Si seulement sa verve cessait de le quitter dés lors qu'il se trouvait en présence de Nick... Si seulement... Il ferma les yeux, son coeur ectoplasmique tambourinant dans sa poitrine.

Nick ne se sentait pas très à l'aise, et ce silence géné avait tout pour le faire fuir.

  
"Au revoir baron, je vous reverrais au banquet."

  
Et là-dessus il s'en alla assez vite.

**********************************

Lucius se décida finallement à abandonner le portrait d'une petite fille sur lequel il travaillait et, se décidant à s'habiller 'convenablement', laissa trainer son carnet et ses crayons.

Il sorti dans le couloir, oubliant de fermer la porte, à la recherche de Moira, tenant à savoir ce qu'elle lui avait fait exactement.

Il arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard lorsqu'il vit Lupin devant les appartements du maitre de potion. Sur son visage son 'masque', jusque-là absent, se reforma aussitôt.

En face de lui, le châtain sursauta et se détourna un moment avant de laisser revenir sur le blond les traits composés de son doux sourire.

  
"Bonjour Lucius," fit-il simplement.

  
Que Sirius le rejoigne vite, il ne voulait pas rester seul... C'était encore pire que le contact... Et il ne voulait pas faire face à Malfoy sans la présence rassurante de son ami...

Lucius lui jeta un regard froid et un rictus apparu sur ses lèvres minces.

  
"Bonjour Rémus, alors tu cours toujours après les lapins?" Fit Lucius, moqueur.

  
En lui-même, il ne trouvais pas ca drôle du tout. Mais puisqu'il fallait tenir son rôle... 'Allons-y gaiement et advienne que pourra'...

Le sourire du loup garou ne changea pas, toujours aussi doux... des années de pratiques. Mises à mal par la panique montante...

  
"Voyons Lucius, pas quand je suis sous forme humaine... La cérémonie va commencer tu devrais y aller..."

  
Le rictus de Lucius s'étira en un sourire de prédateur ayant repérer une jolie petite proie sans défense. 

Il s'approcha de Rémus, s'arrêtant à un centimère de lui environ, son souffle caressant son visage, plantant son regard glacé dans celui du loup-garou.

  
"Est-ce que je te dérangerais par hasard?"

  
Sa voix était chaude et suave avec un arrière gout de cruauté.

Le regard du châtain se durcit.

  
"Ne dis pas de bêtises, Lucius... Tu sais très bien ce qu'il en est. Je n'ai aucune envie de te parler, en effet... Et je ne pense pas que tu aies envie de faire du grabuge ici, Mangemort..."

  
Il s'était approché du blond, quelques milimètres à peine séparant leurs visages.

  
"Je ne suis plus un gamin terrifié, Lucius... Je ne me laisserai plus faire. Va-t-en maintenant."

  
Ses mains, dissimulées dans ses manches tremblaient mais ses traits ne trahissaient en rien la peur presque animale qui montait en lui, face à son vieil ennemi...

Ou était Sirius?

Lucius observateur, remarqua les mains retirées dans ses manches. Signe de nervosité et de peur chez lui.

Il se remit à une distance correcte de son homologue.

Mangemort... Oui lorsqu'il n'était qu'un jeune con très influençable. Mais il comprenait la réaction de Lupin... C'est vrai que de l'avoir torturé n'était certe pas très reluisant.  
  
Enfin...

Ca le suivrait jusqu' à la fin de ses jours et il l'avait accepté.

Noté que lorsque votre propre père vous bat presque à mort à la moindre incartade, le choix est vite fait .

C'était Lupin ou lui...

Il s'éloigna, rejoignant la salle principale pour la cérémonie.

**********************************

Olivier enrageait, c'était stupide!

Pourquoi ne lui avait t'il pas servit une remarque cinglante?! Parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire? Oh! Si, il avait certainement quelque chose ! Plus d'une, même !!! Mais il avait été bloqué par...

Non il ne voulait pas l'admettre!

De plus le rire étouffé provenant de derrière lui l'exaspérait et le cha...

  
"Je dois être malade!" Se dit Olivier pour lui même. mais il avait prononcé ses mots à voix   
haute, sans le veuilloir, et assez fort pour être entendu de Flint.

  
Celui-ci hésita un instant, un trés court instant. Il pouvait laisser la remarque passer... Faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu...

Mais il était un Serpentard. Et Dubois un ancien Gryffondor.

Soupirant intérieurement, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler:

  
"Ca, je l'ai toujours su, mais il est sans doûte bon que tu le remarques enfin...enfin..."

  
Olivier crispa ses poings.

  
"Va te faire foutre Flint."

  
Son ton était exaspéré.

Marcus Flint se contenta d'éclater de rire, passant devant le jeune homme sans même tourner la tête, il lui répondit:

  
"Seulemant dans tes rêves, Dubois!!!"

  
Et, sans laisser le temps à l'ancien Gryffondor de répondre, il entra dans la Grande Salle, sifflotant gaiement, pour aller s'asseoir à la table des Serpentard qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis maintenant un an. 

  
'Et Serpentard marque encore !!!'

  
Dubois rageait, s'il avait eu une batte ou un souafle sous la main , il aurais assommé avec l'un de ces deux outils...

Non. Les deux...

Il se dirigea lui aussi dans la salle, et s'assit la mine toujours boudeuse à coté d'une femme surexcitée, bavardant avec entrain.

**********************************

Sirius se mordit les lèvres. Si ce qui venait de se produire était arrivé dans d'autres circonstances... Peut-être aurait-il réagis différemment...

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à Rémus. Pourquoi était-il partit comme ça? Ce qui s'était passé n'était quand même pas si terrible, ils avaient trébuchés et était tombés sur Severus... Non!!! C'était même lui, Sévérus Rogue, l'énigmatique Severus Rogue qui les avait attirés et fait tomber sur lui!!!... Mais ce n'était qu'un accident, quoique en y réfléchissant bien... Il sentit une chaleur inexplicable lui monter au visage et la camoufla en se transformant en chien... C'était bien beau tout ça, mais ça n'expliquait en rien l'attitude de Rémus... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé durant ces dernières années ? ...

Toujours sous sa forme de chien, il sortit... Pour trouver, appuyé sur le mur, le châtain tremblant.

Une boule d'inquiétude se forma dans sa gorge... Il porta son museau sous les doigts toujours dissimulés en une attitude de réconfort. la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire sous cette forme...

Rémus sursauta avant de sourire à son ami canidé.

  
"Nous y allons ou nous attendons Severus?", fit-il doucement.

  
Dès que Lucius avait tourné le couloir, il s'était laissé aller contre le mur, masse tremblante de nerfs mis à rude épreuve... Rémus lutta un moment pour reconstruire un masque souriant et chaleureux sur ses traits fatigués par les épreuves.

Le chien le regarda et fit non de la tête. S'il avait pu, il aurait rit, se remémorant la tête de ce pauvre Severus...

Il avança dans le couloir, il avait fait 5 pas lorsqu'il se retourna pour attendre Rémus, sa queue se balançant derrière lui dans les airs.

Le châtain le suivit docilement, soudain très las... Cette année risquait d'être trèèèès longue.

  
Le chien marcha à ses côtés, arpentant les couloirs. Après un moment, ils arrivèrent devant la grande salle. Patmol s'arrêta et respira un grand coup avant de pousser la porte mal refermée. Le brouhaha de la salle l'assourdit, reculant d'un pas, il heurta Rémus derrière lui...

**********************************

Lucius se dirigeait dans la grande salle, son flanc le dérangeait toujours autant.

Il entra à la suite de son fils et alla s'assoir à la table des serpentard.  


A Suivre...


	17. Chapitre 16: Le Banquet Soupçons

Zeynel/Himitsu/Gaëlle/Irumi

titre: La Réunion / Chapitre 16  
Auteur: Zeynel, Himitsu, Gaëlle et Irumi  
genre: Général  
base: Harry Potter

La Réunion

Chapitre 16: Le Banquet - Soupçons

###RON ET HERMIONE DANS LA GRANDE SALLE###

Ron assit à côté d'Hermione à la table des Gryffondor, le ballon rouge accroché à son poignet, soupirait et grognait:

  
"Mais qu'est ce que fabrique Hagrid ? Bon sang ! J'ai faim, moi !!"

  
Il tourna, pour la 10ème fois au moins, son visage vers la porte.

  
"En fait, où est Harry ? Ca fait un petit temps qu'il est partit, maintenant!"

  
Il vit Draco entrer et aller s'installer à la table des Serpentard, suivit, quelques minutes plus tard, par son père.

  
"C'est pas vrai..." Murmura-t-il "Dumbledore a laissé entrer ce type à Poudlard... Il est devenu complètement fou !!!"

  
Il regarda Hermione, totalement abasourdit.

**********************************

Harry resta immobile, assit sur le muret. Ah ! C'était comme ça qu'il le traitait ! Il voulait jouer à ce petit jeu avec lui ! Et bien on verrait !

Il sauta du mur, bien décider à rattraper le blond...

Lorsqu'il arriva à la trappe et essaya de l'ouvrir, il s'aperçut que celle-ci était fermée. Cet imbécile fini à la cervelle ratatinée!... Non ! là, il s'emportait... Il devait se calmer...

  
"Respire, mon vieux Harry..."

  
Mais comment allait-il pouvoir s'en sortir, maintenant ?

En tout cas, une chose était clair: Draco Malfoy ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement...

**********************************

Draco leva la tête vers son père avant de détourner son attention sur le groupe d'étudiants qui l'entouraient. 

Il était en groupe mais pourtant superbement seul, ses traits pointus presque éthérés figés en son expression perpétuelle de dédainain.

**********************************

Sentant Sirius se cogner à sa jambe, Rémus baissa les yeux. Voyant sa nervosité, il laissa échappé un léger sourire. Il n'était pas le seul dans cet état... Mais il est vrai que celà faisait longtemps que sirius n'avait pas eut l'occasion de se retrouver en présence d'autant de monde, même sous cette forme... Le châtain se pencha et lui caressa doucement l'encolure.

  
"Calme-toi, Patmol... Tout va bien... Viens... Il vaut mieux rejoindre la table des Gryffondor..."

  
Ce dernier tourna la tête vers son ami et reprit contenance. Apercevant Ron et Hermionne, il se demanda ou pouvait bien se trouver Harry...

Il marcha vers eux les oreilles basses, se faisant le plus discret possible puis il se glissa sous la table.

  
"Re-bonjour", fit le châtain en s'asseyant avant de sourire à une femme énergique (oh le bel euphémisme...) et familière. 

  
"Bonjour Moira... Tiens? où est Harry?"

**********************************

Harry fixa la trappe comme s'il pouvait la faire disparaître d'un simple regard. Il pouvait très bien imaginer Malfoy, assit à la table de Serpentard entouré des imbéciles qui y résidaient, avec son air de dédain habituel.

Relevant la tête, il aperçut au loin une silhouette massive, c'était Hagrid qui arrivait avec les 1er années.

Il devait absolument trouver un moyen de se sortir de ce pétrin s'il ne voulait pas être en retard au banquet.

Ses yeux allèrent de gauche à droite à la recherche de quelque chose qui l'aiderait à détruire cette trappe mais au bout d'un moment de recherche veine, un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

  
'Heureusement que tu es là ! Herm' pensa-t-il en s'éloignant de la trappe et pointant sur celle-ci sa baguette, il dit d'une voix forte:

  
"ALO HOMORA"

  
La trappe partit en fumée et il se précipita à l'intérieur du château. Courrant le plus vite possible, il traversa les nombreux couloirs et dévala les quelques escaliers.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le hall, Hagrid ouvrit la grosse porte en chêne. Il regarda Harry avec étonnement puis il lui fit un immense sourire et en 2 enjambées, il se trouva devant la porte de la Grande Salle.

Harry, reprenant son souffle se faufila dans le rang que formaient les élèves de 1er années. Dépassent ces derniers d'une bonne tête, il avait vraiment l'air ridicule.

Ils pénétrèrent tous ensembles dans la salle où le professeur McGonagall les attendait, avec à côté d'elle le Choixpeau Magique, pour commencer la répartition. Lorsque Harry arriva à hauteur de Ron et d'Hermione, il s'installa à côté d'eux. Ron tourna la tête directement sur lui

  
"Harry ! Mais où t'étais ?"

  
Il voulut répondre mais Dumbledore s'était levée en réclamant le silence.

Harry se tourna vers le directeur comme tout le monde et le silence se fit.

**********************************

  
Moira allait répondre à Rémus, quand Dumbledore entra. Elle se contenta de le saluer de la tête, un sourire éclatant sur le visage, lançant un regard d'excuse en direction de Dumbledore. Rémus avait un chien magnifique, elle n'avait pas eut le temps de bien le regarder, le pauvre petit chéri s'était caché sous la table dès son entrée mais... Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Non!!! C'était impossible!!! Rémus savait parfaitement, il aurait reconnu... Jettant un regard en coin incisif en direction du loup-garou, Moira fronça les sourcils. 

Enfin... 

Elle aurait bien la possibilité de parler avec lui plus tard. Elle reporta son attention et son regard vers Dumbledore, attendant qu'il entame son discours...

Rémus, quand à lui, releva la tête vers Dumblemore et posa la main sur la nuque de Patmol, légèrement inquiet.

Plus loin, à la table des serpentards, Draco tourna la tête avec une lenteur insultante en direction de la table des professeurs. Que voulait encore ce vieux fou?

**********************************

Toutes les têtes tournées vers lui, Dumbledore sourit chaleureusement.

  
"Bonsoir à vous tous et bienvenue en ce lieu, comme vous devez le savoir, Poudlard fête cette année ses 1500 ans. En cette occasion j'ai invité ici un grand nombre de sorcier. Mais ce n'est, malheureusement, pas la seule raison."

  
Il s'interrompit un instant, balayant la salle de son regard perçant et il reprit d'une voix plus forte.

  
"Cette année je voudrais imposer de nouvelles règles... La forêt interdite reste bien sûr interdite... Ainsi que les sorties, notamment celle de Prè-au-lard accordées jusqu'alors à partir de la 3e année. Et tout élève qui se trouvera à l'extérieur de l'école, sans être accompagné par un professeur ou un homologue, sera très sérieusement sanctionné! J'espère que j'ai été assez clair..."

  
Il se tut, soupira et reprit sur le même ton:

  
"Je voudrais que les anciennes querelles soit misent de côté et qu'on se serre tous les coudes en cette période qui s'annonce difficile... "

  
Il regarda les 1e année:

  
"Je voudrais prévenir les nouveaux des faits... Soyez sûr que je ne cherche pas à vous faire peur. Peut être recevrais-je des beuglantes de vos parents scandalisés à l'idée d'avoir parlés de cela, eux même n'étant peut être pas au courrant... Mais je ne crois pas que vous cachez la vérité serai vous rendre service. Et donc je tiens à vous dire que tout ce remue ménage est du au retour de Lord Voldemort... "

  
Un frissonnement traversa les nouveaux et certains autres, la peur se peigna sur plusieurs visages et Dumbledore rajouta, cette fois pour la salle entière:

  
"Mais rassurez-vous, tout sera mis en oeuvre pour veiller à votre sécurité!..."

  
Il retrouva son sourire bon enfant.

  
"Et maintenant place à la répartition !!"

**********************************

Harry avait écouté d'une oreille distraite ce qu'avait dis Dumbledore. Il était bien trop préoccupé par une tête blonde.

Tellement préoccupé d'ailleurs qu'il remarqua seulement maintenant la présence du professeur Lupin, ainsi que la présence à ses pieds.

Il regarda sous la table et caressa la nuque de Patmol puis se tourna vers le professeur:

  
"Re-bonjour professeur!... Pardonnez mon impolitesse... J'étais dans la lune..."

  
Il rajouta précipitamment:

  
"Enfin je veux dire... J'avais la tête ailleurs"

  
Rémus rit doucement.

  
"Ce n'est rien, voyons... Nous avons tous nos petits tracas..."

  
Harry lui sourit toujours caressant la nuque de Patmol.

Il regarda le professeur McGonagall appeler les élèves à tour de rôle mais ses yeux dévièrent vite vers le table des Serpentard et il n'entendit pas Ron lui parler.

**********************************

Sévérus s'adossa à la porte donnant dans la Grande Salle, non loin de la table des professeurs. Dérrière celle-ci, il entendait le brouhahas de la salle, Dumbledore faisant son discours et... Désormais, la voix de Minerva, toujours aussi calme et mesurée, le sourd grondement qu'était la voix du vieux choipeaux squandant la Maison des différents nouveaux élèves sous les acclamations de son public, ou son murmure tandis qu'il conversait avec un élève plus difficile à placer que les autres...

Il n'osait entrer.

ILS seraient là. Sirius... Et Rémus. Ils seraient là, tout deux, après... La manière dont il s'était dévoilé... Ridiculisé devant eux. Ils seraient là...

Il ferma les yeux, se mordant les lèvres, le souffle court, les mains crispées contre l'encadrure de la porte, leurs jointures blanches, pour les empêcher de trembler. 

Sa tenue... Devrait aller. Une robe longue au col trés haut, noire comme de bien entendu. Sa cape, noire toujours, tourbillonant autour de ses jambes. Une tenue qui le cacherait, son armure personnelle contre les agressions du monde, contre les regards... Les LEURS en particulier. L'opposé totale de... Ce qu'il portait dans ses appartements. Ce qu'il portait quand ils l'avaient vu... Une tenue dans laquelle il était en contrôle. Une tenue dont TOUT indiquait le contrôle. Evoquait... La Maîtrise. 

**********************************

A sa table, Draco s'ennuyait ferme. Chaque année, c'était la même chose...

Tiens, un nouveau Serdaigle... Tiens, un nouveau Poufsouffle, Serpentard, Gryffondor etc...

Que cela se termine avant qu'il ne meure d'ennui! Il releva les yeux pour rencontrer un regard émeraude. Tiens... Potter... Il avait fini par trouver le moyen de quitter son perchoir, ricanna-t-il intérieurement, un sourire moqueur étirant ses lèvres.

**********************************

Respirant un bon coup, Sévérus ouvrit la petite porte et, remerciant Merlin, Salazar, ou tout autre esprit ici à l'oeuvre de l'absence de la présence de Rémus et Sirius -Lupin et Black!, se corrigea-t-il mentalement- à la table des professeurs, il alla se glisser discrètement à sa place, en bout de table, espérant que son absence ne s'était pas faite trop remarquer...

**********************************

Harry lança à Malfoy le regard le plus froid qu'il pouvait créer puis, secouant la tête, il retourna son attention sur la dernière élève à devoir être envoyer dans une des quatre maisons.

  
"GRYFFONDOR" cria le choixpeau et la jeune fille, dont le nom lui avait échappé, rejoignit sa table.

Une fois qu'elle fut assise et aie été acclamée par les membres de Gryffondor, Dumbledore se leva et souhaitant un bon appétit à tous, il frappa dans ses mains et les tables furent recouvertes de mets divers et variés.

Ron se jeta sur la nourriture puis, la bouche pleine, il tira sur la manche d'Harry pour attirer son attention. Celui-ci se tourna vers Ron qui s'étrangla presque en voulant parler et avaler en même temps. Il décida d'avaler puis de parler.

  
"Alors Harry ! T'étais où ?"

"Je...J'ai juste été vérifier quelque chose...Au sujet des propos de la mère de Seamus..."

"Uh ?!"

"Mais ce qu'elle a dit ne peut pas être vrai..."

  
Ron le regarda du coin de l'oeil, repiquant dans son assiette.

  
"Harry, laisses tomber cette histoire !"

  
Harry soupira... Il aurait bien voulu... Mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait...

**********************************

A sa table, Draco s'ennuyait toujours. Les nouveaux piaillaient avec une éxubérance puérile, tout à fait déplacée pour des serpentards... Il reporta son attention vers son père... Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette...

  
"Ca va?"

  
C'était juste un murmure, imperceptible aux oreilles des autres étudiants et invités, uniquement destiné aux oreilles de Lucius Malfoy.

Après tout... Il n'avait qu'un seul père...

Lucius soupira intérieurement et posa son regard de glace sur son fils, qui disant clairement quoique silencieusement de se mêler de ses affaires.

  
"Oui, mange.", Fut sa simple et courte réponse.

  
Si la rebuffade de son aîné le blessa, le petit blond n'en laissa rien paraître, se contentant de laisser un sourire moqueur et méprisant danser sur ses lèvres pâles.

**********************************

Moira sourit intérieurement. Visiblement, 'Lucie' ne se sentait pas tellement bien... Elle ricana silencieusement. Sans doûte avait-il découvert avec moult inconfort que de simples sorts de guérison ne suffisait pas toujours... Et puisque nul ne savait ce qu'elle était exactement... Excéptée Lily, qui n'était plus... 

Cette fois-ci, son rire se fit sonore et empli de malice.

Pauvre petite Lucie... 'Elle' devrait subir cet inconfort pendant prés de trois semaines... Enfin, ce serait une bonne leçon. 'Lucie' n'était pas 'homme' -elle ricana encore- à ne pas comprendre la menace sous-jacente. Et le danger qu'ELLE représentait. Après tout, l'inconnu était ce qu'il éxistait de plus dangereux, et si ses grossesses -celle qui lui avait donné Seamus, d'abord, puis celle qui avait donné naissance à cette pauvre petite Mélinda...- l'avaient empêché de prendre vraiment part à la guerre, autrefois... Elle comptait bien se rattrapper aujourd'hui!!!

Elle avait Lily et James à venger. Et d'autres encore. Sa petite Mélinda, entre autres... 

Relevant la tête, Moira croisa le regard de Sévérus. Elle le salua silencieusement, un sourire triste apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Sévérus... Il était le seul à savoir pour Mélinda. Avec son mari, bien sur. Albus lui-même ignorait tout de cette histoire... De même que Rémus, et Seamus ne savait même pas qu'il... Aurait du autrefois avoir une petite soeur. 

Mais Sévérus savait. Et comprenait. 

Son sourire s'élargit, la tête de la maison Serpentard, comprenant à l'évidence la tournure qu'avaient prises ses pensées, laissant un instant tomber le masque de froideur glacial et de mauvaise humeur qu'il portait en permanence pour lui lancer un demi-sourire étrange, un peu nostalgique, l'éclat dur de ses yeux adouci tandis qu'il échangeait un regard empli d'affection et de secrets partagés avec elle. 

Oh, oui. Sévérus comprenait...

**********************************

Assis auprès de ses amis, à la table des gryffondors, Rémus n'avait pas faim, se contentant de picorer dans son assiette. Il avait cru ces souvenirs enfouis pour de bon dans sa mémoire...

Dieux! Rien qu'y penser, ça le rendait nauséeux! Il frissonna en repoussant son assiette. Relevant la tête, il se figea en apercevant Rogue à la table des professeurs. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarquer son arrivée...

**********************************

Sévérus soupira, fermant les yeux un instant. Moira... Sa seule 'véritable amie', la seule à vraiment l'accepter tel qu'il était, à accepter le coté le plus sombre de sa personne... Sans pour autant le qualifier de 'diabolique'. Celle qui le connaissait le mieux au monde, bien mieux que Minerva. Ou même Albus lui-même... 

Moira était un peu agaçante, parfois. Les trois quart du temps, même... Mais c'était son amie. Ils avaient... Vécu beaucoup ensembles. Et survécus... Ensembles.

Rouvrant lentement les yeux et laissant son regard vagabonder, Sévérus s'immobilisa soudain. Un mot, léger comme un soupir, échappa de sa gorge tandis que ses yeux rencontraient ceux d'une certaine personne, juste en face de Moira:

  
"Rémus..."

**********************************

A la table des Gryffondors, Seamus fronça les sourcils, perplexe. L'échange muet entre sa mère et... -il frissonna- ROGUE, son diabolique professeur de potions ne lui avait pas échapper. Bien sur, il pouvait paraitre quelque peu... Léger et tête en l'air aux yeux des étrangers, mais le fils de Moira et Fergus Finnigan ne pouvait être qualifier d'aveugle. Même s'il paraissait souvent l'être... L'apparence était toujours trompeuse chez les membres de sa famille. C'était une de leur force...

Les coudes posés sur la table, son visage dont seuls était visible les yeux enfouis entre ses mains, Seamus s'inquiétait. Et réfléchissait.

Bien sur, il était logique que sa mère connaisse Rogue. Après tout, ils avaient été à l'école à Poudlard ensembles, peut-être pas dans la même Maison, mais dans le même niveau. Et leurs Maisons étaient loins d'être indifférentes l'une à l'autre... Bien au contraire.

Mais leurs regards étaient loins de ceux de deux ennemis...

Son regard se durcit. Il ne comprenait pas!!! Sinon que sa mère avait paru... Proche de Rogue durant un instant. Et infiniment triste... Comme si tout deux partagaient quelque chose de trés fort. Et de trés lourd aussi... 

A côté de lui, Dean lui jeta un coup d'oeil intrigué.

  
"Seam? Ca va? Tu es tout vert..."

"uh?"

  
Seamus tourna la tête, interrompu dans ses réflexions. Voyant qui lui parlait, son regard s'adoucit, ses yeux s'éclairant à la vue de son meilleur ami et un sourire s'épanouissant sur ses lèvres.

  
"Ca va, Dean. C'est juste..."

  
Il s'interrompit, ne sachant trop comment continuer.

  
"Ouiii?"

"Eh bien..." Seamus se frotta la nuque en un geste d'embarras. "Tu vas peut-être penser que je suis fou, mais j'ai eus l'impression un instant que... Ma mère et Rogue... -ROGUE!!!- Etaient... Proches.es."

  
Dean se frotta l'arrière du crâne un moment.

  
"Bah... Ils ont été étudiants ensembles... Et c'est pas parce que généralement les gryffondors n'aiment pas follement les serpentards que c'est la règles pour tous!"

"hmm..."

  
Le jeune irlandais hocha la tête, pas véritablement convaincu. 

  
"Tu as sans doûte raison mais ça fait bizarre..."

Et il retourna à son repas

**********************************

Rémus sentit son coeur se serrer quand le regard de Rogue croisa le sien.

L'ancien professeur, de retour à Poudlard pour cette année au moins, réussit à sourire et à lui faire un petit signe de tête avant de rougir et de fixer son assiette à moitié remplie qu'il glissa sous la table à l'attention de Patmol.

Le chien regarda l'assiette, reniflant son contenu.

Non, il n'avait vraiment pas faim ce soir.

Il replongea son museau entre ses pattes et ferma les yeux, essayant de penser à quelque chose d'agréable pour oublier où il se trouvait.

**********************************

Moira fronça les sourcils, imitant sans le savoir son fils, quelques mètres plus loin. Ce chien... Ressemblait vraiment à... 

Elle secoua la tête, tentant de se mettre les idées au clair. elle *savait* que rémus préférerait mourir plutôt que de mettre Harry en danger. Et n'avait vu 'l'animal' que quelques instants à leur entrée dans la Grande Salle, à Rémus et à lui. Et même maintenant qu'il avait relevé la tête... Celà avait été trop court pour qu'elle puisse véritablement juger de... Ce qu'il en était.

Mais il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'elle avait à parler à Rémus...

Relevant les yeux, elle croisa cette fois le regard de Lucius, un regard sombre et empli de colère... De mauvaise humeur et d'incomfort, plutôt!!!, se corrigea-t-elle intérieurement, un petit rire espiègle lui échappant des lèvres. Elle lui jetta un sourire suave, soulevant son verre en son honneur, trinquant silencieusement à... Sa réussite personnelle. Et riant du regard noir et de l'expression de son 'cher ami', les doigts crispés sur le bord de la table et les machoires sérrées.

**********************************

Ailleurs à la table, quelques places plus loin à peine, Bill, assis entre Charlie et les jumeaux, contemplait le contenu de son assiette.

Il frissonna.

Penser que tout allait recommencer comme 15 ans auparavant lui tordait les entrailles. La souffrance, autant physique que morale, la peur de perdre un être cher...

Pourtant cette fois, c'était diffèrent.

Au moins 50 sorciers, ici présent, étaient prêts à se battre.

Et cette fois, ils savaient à quoi s'attendre. Ils ne se laisseraient pas surprendre.

Dumbledore y veillerait.

Cette pensée l'apaisa un peu mais il resta, tout de même, tendu.

Un homme au moins, présent dans l'assemblée, ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. D'autant plus que Harry l'avait identifié comme un des Partisans du Mage Noir... Il avait, néanmoins, réussi à être innocenté par le Ministère...

Bien qu'il fasse confiance au directeur, il ne pouvait rester impassible avec cet homme dans les parages...

Charlie, notant sa nervosité, posa silencieusement la main sur le bras de son frère... Il comprenait ses sentiments. Il ne les comprenaient que trop bien... Mais celà le déchirait de voir combien Bill était troublé.

Bill sursauta...

Il tourna son visage vers son frère et croisant son regard, il lui fit un sourire un peu crispé en lui murmurant:

  
"Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va passer..."

  
Il ne voulait pas qu'il se tracasse pour lui... Surtout pas...

Il prit son verre et but une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

Charlie regarda son frère un instant, quelque peu dubitatif. Il SAVAIT que celui-ci cherchait surtout à le rassurer. il savait que Bill était toujours inquiet... Mais s'inquiéter lui-même ne pourrait que désoler son frère encore plus. Bill n'avait pas besoin de cette charge supplémentaire... Soupirant intérieurement, il serra une dernière fois sa main sur le bras de son frère en un geste de réconfort, avant de l'ôter pour se reservir, un sourire insousciant sur le visage. 

**********************************

Un peu plus loin, Harry et Ron faisaient ce qu'ils aimaient le plus: Parler sur le dos de leur professeur de potion. Toute préoccupation s'était envolée et la discussion allait bon train.

  
"Il a pas l'air normal..." fit Harry, narquois.

"Je te parie qu'il est tombé dans un de ses chaudrons avant de venir... C'est pour ça qu'il est arrivé en retard !!", ricana Ron.

"Haha... Et la potion qu'il préparait ça devait être un filtre d'amour ou un truc du genre... T'as vu la façon dont il regarde la mère de Seamus... Il essaye de garder son air méprisant... Mais... C'est ça regarde ailleurs... Merde ! On est visé..."

  
Ils retournèrent leur attention à leur assiette désormais vide...

  
"Tu crois que...?" demanda Ron un peu inquiet...

  
C'était Rogue tout de même...

  
"Non ! je crois pas..." répondit Harry sur le même ton...

**********************************

Observant Ron et Harry, Sévérus reniffla avec mépris. Ces deux-là... Il ne serait pas trop surpris qu'ils soient encore en train de comploter il ne savait trop quoi manquant -encore- de les tuer de justesse. Comme s'il n'était pas assez difficile en temps normal de les protéger... 

Ils avaient vraiment l'air coupables, rentrant la tête dans leurs épaules sous son regard...

Un sourire narquois apparut sur son visage allons bon!!! C'était un Weasley et le gamin de james, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à autre chose de leur part!!! Même s'il aurait aimé que Harry -Potter!, se corrigea-t-il de nouveau- est plus hérité de sa mère... 

**********************************

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard complice et Harry se retourna discrètement vers Rogue...

  
"Harry" souffla Ron "T'as vu la tête de Seamus ?... Tu crois qu'il a remarqué quelque chose lui aussi... Le pauvre ça doit lui faire un choc!!..."

  
Un soupire d'exaspération leur parvins de leur droite, ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Hermione:

  
"Quoi ?" Firent-ils en coeur, un air de pure innocence flanqué sur le visage.

"Vous êtes incorigible! Un jour ça vas vous retomber sur le coin de la figure!", fit Hermione avec mauvaise humeur.

"Mais enfin Herm ! On a quand même bien le droit de rire... Surtout maintenant...", lui répondit Ron solennellement.

"Il a raison Herm ! Rogue nous cherche constamment misère... C'est une façon de se venger... Et puis, c'est pas bien méchant ce qu'on fait...", compléta Harry.

  
Ron acquiesça et les deux garçons se mirent à rire doucement.

La mauvaise humeur d'Hermione Granger, le Génie de Poudlard, s'était envolée et elle affichait maintenant un grand sourire... Moqueur.

Harry lui fit un sourire malicieux tandis que les assiettes, maintenant vides, disparaissaient pour laisser apparaître à leur suite les nombreux desserts, composés de pâtisseries en tout genre, de pièces montées en glace et crème fraîche, de crèmes glacées au chocolat ou à la vanille et autant d'autres choses, tout aussi appétissantes.

Ron ouvrit des yeux ronds, regardant la table avec avidité, ne sachant que choisir. Il se décida néanmoins sur une crème glacée au chocolat. Et puis une à la vanille. Et enfin un petit gâteau à la crème pâtissière...

Souriant, il commença à engloutir la glace au chocolat sous le regard perplexe de son ami.  


A Suivre...


	18. Chapitre 17: Le Banquet L'HommeCorbeau

Zeynel/Himitsu/Gaëlle/Irumi

titre: La Réunion / Chapitre 17  
Auteur: Zeynel, Himitsu, Gaëlle et Irumi  
genre: Général  
base: Harry Potter

La Réunion

Chapitre 17: Le Banquet - L'Homme-Corbeau

###AGORAPHOBIE...###

Patmol remua sous la table, il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Tous ces gens...

Depuis ces années passées à Azkaban et sa fuite, être en présence de tant de monde le rendait mal à l'aise... Il ne s'y sentait pas à sa place. La foule l'effrayait...

Même caché sous cette table, il se sentait pris au piège... Encerclé. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer...

Un frisson lui traversa le corps, il releva la tête, espérant trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici... Mais il ne vit rien! La porte était fermée, ainsi que la plus proche fenêtre... Et il se voyait très mal aller près de la porte, sauter sur la clinche pour l'ouvrir... C'était le meilleur moyen de se faire remarquer!...

Il voulut hurler.

Un faible gémissement lui sortit alors de la gueule...

Rémus se pencha légèrement.

  
"Patmol? "

  
Il carressa doucement l'encolure de l'animal.

  
"Calme-toi. C'est bientôt fini, d'accord?"

  
Le chien le regarda, collant sa tête sur le bras du châtain en une tentative de réconfort.

Le loup-garou lui sourit gentiment, le gratouillant obligemment avant de croiser le regard de Moïra. Son coeur se serra, manquant un battement... Il avait oublié... Oublié que Moïra avait connu les marauders et leurs secrets autant que Lily... Avait-elle reconnu Sirius?

Patmol sursauta...

Moïra l'avait vu...

Il se sentit encore plus mal qu'il ne l'était déjà..

Il savait que Moïra saurait garder le secret mais si elle l'avait vu peut être que d'autre aussi l'avait aperçu...

Il paniqua...

Il fit un tour d'horizon... Mais... Personne ne semblait le regarder... Il respira profondément mais resta figé de terreur...

Il ferait n'importe quoi pour ne pas retourner là-bas... C'est sûr qu'il recevrait le Baiser...

En réponse, Rémus le serra un peu contre lui...

"Tout va bien, murmura-t-il. Encore quelques minutes et nous pourrons sortir..."

**********************************

Lucius n'en pouvait plus, il se leva et sans un regard pour son fils, sans non plus avoir touché à son assiette, quitta la grande salle. Il avait envie de respirer et peut être de... Non trop dangereux...

**********************************

Le canidé soupira, tremblant désormais sans pouvoir s'arrêter bien que la présence de Rémus lui fasse du bien...

Soudain, il vit la porte s'ouvrir... Il bougea un peu pour voir qui l'avait ouverte... Mais avant même qu'il ait vu l'individu, il eut l'idée folle de courir vers ce passage et de se glisser dans l'entrebâillement...

Encore heureux qu'il n'ait pas suivit son instinct à ce moment là.

Celui qui avait ouvert la porte n'était autre que Lucius Malfoy... C'était trop risqué. Bien qu'il aurait eu peu de chance qu'il l'identifie sous cette forme... Mais durant ces dernières années, il avait appris à ne plus jouer avec le feu...

Néanmoins, lorsque la porte se referma, un poids de 50 kg lui tomba dans l'estomac.

**********************************

Bill portait sa fourchette à sa bouche quand il remarqua que celui-là même dont la présence à Poudlard le tourmentait tant se préparait à sortir, il le regarda silencieusement franchir la porte et la refermer derrière lui avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore, le questionnant du regard, mais celui-ci se contenta de lui envoyer un sourire sans rien laisser paraître. 

Apparemment, le directeur avait ses raisons et n'était pas disposer à les lui révéler... Pas ce soir en tout cas.

Il retourna son attention sur le contenu de son assiette, essayant de faire sortir de ses pensées l'homme aux cheveux blond.

**********************************

Lucius monta sur la plus haute tour du château et grimpa sur le petit muret, s'y mettant debout.

Le vide à coté de lui, il commença à marcher en fredonnant. Pas la voix tranchante et froide, celle qu'il utilisait d'habitude. Non, sa vrai voix chaude et charmeuse... 

Lucius se sentait euphorique, chose qu'il ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, le vide l'appelait... 

Il voulait...

**********************************

Le Baron Sanglant hésitait. Cet Enfant... Avait longtemps été l'un de ses préférés. Même maintenant, il demeurait l'un d'entre eux. De même que celui à la tête de sa Maison...

Bien sur, cet homme aux cheveux blonds avait fait de très mauvais choix dans sa vie passée. il n'avait pas su suivre les bonnes personnes, confondant Vieilles Lignées, Pouvoir, Futur, et Honneur. Et même aujourd'hui, il restait encore du mauvais coté. De ses ennemis. De ceux qui menacaient l'école. 

Jetant un coup d'oeil aux alentours, le Baron se mordit les lèvres. 

Malgré tout... Il n'avait pas envie quel'un de ses Favoris ne meure. Surtout que, s'il en jugeait de son comportement actuel, son Enfant n'avait pas l'air véritablement ténèbreux. Il n'avait pas encore succombé totalement au Mal, quoi que puisse en penser le reste du monde, et peut-être lui-même. il y avait peut-être encore de l'espoir...

L'Espoir...

Une notion stupide, typique des Gryffondors, une notion qui n'avait pas sa place dans un coeur de Serpentard, où tout n'était qu'ordre et risques calculées. Une notion généralement par eux ridiculisée, et qui représentait, plus que toute autre, ce qui différenciait Gryffondors et Serpentards. Et une notion qu'en dépit de tous leurs dires, les Serpentards enviaient aux Gryffondors...

Quand bien même elle serait fausse...

Inspirant un bon coup un air qu'il avait depuis longtemps cesser de respirer, le fantôme sortit de l'ombre. 

**********************************

Moira, qui observait et Rémus, et son si familier compagnon, ferma les yeux un instant. Elle avait... Profité de ses capacités d'Animagus pour améliorer temporairement son ouïe. Et tout semblait vraiment indiquer que...

Mais Rémus était un ami. Et après tout, nul ne savait ce qu'elle était en vérité... 

Rouvrant les yeux, le regard empli de détermination, elle se tourna vers Rémus. C'était son ami. Elle *savait* qu'il n'était pas un mangemort sous forme polyjuice, c'était l'un de ses pouvoirs. L'un des plus utiles, dont elle devrait parler à Dumbledore étant donné son utilité. C'était bien Rémus. Et elle devaitlui donner une chance de s'éxpliquer. Et sirius avait été un ami, autrefois... Lui aussi. 

Elle n'avait jamais compris.

Elle avait toujours voulu comprendre. Depuis quatorze ans, elle voulait comprendre.

  
"Rémus?" 

  
Elle lui sourit. Pas l'un de ses sourires joyeux qui ensoleillaient la pièce entière. Mais pas non plus l'un de ses sourires glacials... Un sourire un peu hésitant. Reflétant bien ses sentiments à cet instant...

  
"Rémus.... Moony. Il faut qu'on parle. J'aimerais..."

  
Elle hésita un instant, ne sachant trop comment formuler sa requête. 

  
"...On doit parler. Du passé. De certaines choses que j'aimerais comprendre. De Siry..."

  
Elle lui jetta un regard incisif.

  
"Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ton chien, prends-le avec toi, ce sera plus simple. Il y a vraiment beaucoup de choses dont j'aimerais parler avec vous. Avec toi... Tu as toujours été mon ami. Et celui de ma petite fleur et de son Jamie... Ce serait bien qu'on prenne le temps de parler, tout les deux."

  
Détournant la tête pour boire une gorgée de jus de pomme -agrémenté d'un petit doigt de rhum 'Fait Maison'...-, Moira inspira profondèment avant de reprendre:

  
"Je n'ai rien de spécial à faire après le repas. Que dirais-tu que je t'accompagnes dans tes appartements? On pourrait y parler tranquillement..."

**********************************

Lucius n'avait pas fait attention au fantôme de son ancienne maison et commença à enlever le haut de sa tenue, rejetant robe et tunique de velours pour se retrouver torse nu, exposant ainsi son dos criblé de zébrures blanches, apparamment laissées là par... Un fouet.

Et exposant aussi d'autres marques diverses et plus particulièrement deux entailles verticales en dessous des omoplates.

Il enleva ses chaussures.

Sa voix avait pris des intonations graves et douces...

Il s'élança avant que le Baron Sanglant, qu'il n'avait toujours pas remarquer, n'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit.

...

Et ouvrit ce qu'il gardait si secret. Personne ne le savait, pas même son père qui l'avait pourtant battu pendant si longtemps...

Et il commença tout doucement à planer.

D'immenses ailes de plumes noires le supportaient en l'air...

Lucius rit, un rire joyeux et sincère. un rire que nul n'avait eut l'occasion d'entendre depuis de nombreuses années, depuis sa jeunesse à Poudlard... Depuis ses derniers jours de relative libertée.

Il fit quelques loopings avant de commencer à monter de plus en plus haut...

**********************************

Hermione regarda Ron puis Harry, puis Ron, poussa un petit soupir et lacha au jeune rouquin:

  
"Ne mange pas trop vite tu vas t'étoufer, gros goinfre va!"

  
Son ton était celui de la plaisanterie.

Elle pris une crème brulée caramel et commença à la manger alors que celle-ci ne lui avait rien demandé. (Pour la P.C.A.P, la Protection des Crèmes et Autres Pâtisseries, veillez consulter Tarte Citron Meringué au 911, avenue des Martyrs. Les dons sont acceptés en liquide, par carte, chèque ou transfert, merci de votre attention.) 

Puis elle reposa sa petite cuillère, l'air tracassée, fronçant ses sourcils châtain.

Harry ricanait en regardant Ron quand, jetant un regard à Hermione, il lui demanda, d'un coup inquiet au vu de son exression:

  
"Herm ? Ça va ?"

"Oui oui, je me demande juste pourquoi Malfoy père est parti après cinq minutes de la grande salle. Je trouve ça on ne peut plus louche, D'autant plus qu'il n'a pas l'air d'avoir mangé..." 

  
Harry grinça des dents et dit d'une voix sourde:

  
"Peut être qu'il ne se sent pas à sa place, ici"

"Peut être, mais je me demande pourquoi le directeur l'a convié lui aussi."

  
On entendait clairement dans sa voix et voyait dans l'expression de son visage ce qu'elle pensait: 

  
'Il est devenu complètement barge.'

  
Harry la regarda un instant puis secouant la tête en signe d'incompréhension

  
"Chais pas!... Mais je fais confiance à Dumbledore... Il sait ce qu'il fait... Même si ça paraît un peu... Bizarre."

  
Ron haussa les épaules et dit d'une voix basse que personne n'entendit:

  
"Ben quoi ! C'est tout à fait possible..."

  
Une autre pensée lui traversant la tête, le jeune rouquin releva soudain la tête de sa glace vanille qu'il venait d'entamer.

  
"Ou peut être qu'il avait un besoin urgent"

"C'est ça," répondit Hermione, "et moi, je crois pas que Mère Theresa roule sur l'or et qu'elle a une grosse baraque en floride."

  
La jeune fille regarda Harry , le dévisageant un instant.

  
"Enfin... Tu as peut être raison. Tout le monde a droit une deuxième chance je suppose..."

  
Puis elle se tourna vers Ron.  


"Ne m'en veut pas, mais ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité. As-tu déjà vu Draco se lever en plein milieu de repas? Surtout qu'il ressemble beaucoup à son père, pas totalement... Mais assez pour savoir que Lucius Malefoy ne se lèverait jamais en court de repas pour satisfaire des besoins naturels."

  
Son ton était franchement grinçant, même si elle plaisantait plus qu'elle ne se moquait.

  
Ron fit la moue en grommelant dans ses dents. Harry lui passa un bras autour des épaules et pris un air goguenard:

  
"Allons Ron ! Ne fait pas cette tête ! Tiens prend encore cette boule de Berlin..."

  
Ron le regarda du coin de l'oeil.

  
"Non merci... J'ai plus faim !"

"Rhooo ! Aller remues-toi !... Penses à Rogue en jupe avec des bas résilles !!!!"

  
Les deux garçons éclatèrent d'un rire tonitruant, se tenant les côtes. Ron réussit néanmoins à articuler entre deux hoquets:

  
"Tu veux ma mort, Harry ?!!!"

  
Mais ce dernier s'était arrêté net de rire, la main portée sur sa cicatrice, le visage déformé par la douleur. Ron se calma aussitôt, regardant Harry avec une expression d'inquiétude.

  
"Harry ?"

"Argh... Ma cicatrice... C'est... C'est lui... Je le sens... Il les appelle..."

  
Il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle puis il continua:

  
"Voldemort... Il appelle ses Partisans..."

Cette dernière phrase agit sur Ron comme s'il avait mit le doigt dans une prise de courrant, il fut parcouru de spasme incontrôlable, ses lèvres tremblèrent lorsqu'il murmura:

  
"Je n'aime pas ça du tout..."

  
Hermione qui avait tout aussi pouffé en imaginant Rogue (Boa de plumes roses et rouge à lèvres compris...) se calma instantanément.

  
"Vous ne croyer tout de même pas que..."

  
L'expression de son visage trahissais son inquiètude. Il ne fallait pas oublier que la dernière fois, il y avait eu un mort...

**********************************

Pendant ce temps Lucius voletait toujours quand une brûlure plus forte encore que le poison de Moira se fit sentir. Elle parcourut tout son corps avant de se stabiliser dans sa tête, lui donnant une migraine atroce...

Il se sentir partir en une descente vertigineuse, ne contrôlant plus rien, pour aller s'écraser tout en bas.

Un craquement sinistre retentit...

L'une de ses ailes était en miettes et formait un angle bizarre, peu naturel, tranchant avec le reste de son corps.

Lucius hurla. 

La voix... La voix qui lui parlait dans sa tête le rendait complètement fou!... De rage et de douleur.

Il ne voulait pas y aller , il n'avait désormais plus rien perdre qui ne soit pas en sécurité...

La dernière fois, Lucius était apparu pour les protéger toutes les deux, son amante et sa petite fille. Ou plutôt pour tenter de les protéger...

Lorsqu'il était revenu, il avait trouvé la maison ravagée .

Son amour mourante qui avait rendu son dernier soupir dans ses bras et sa petite fille...

Trois ans, il avait osé mutilé une fillette de trois ans! Elle en était morte elle aussi.

Allongé par terre, Lucius se tenais la tête, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans son cuir chevelu, le blessant .

Lucius avait ramené son aile valide contre lui se protégeant du froid et d'autre chose de plus insuportable: cette voix... Elle le mettait hors de lui, le plongeant dans un désespoir sans fond! Une protection dérisoire pourtant...

Un peu calmé, il tenta de se lever... Mais ses jambes, elles aussi, étaient complètement brisées. Sa magie tourbillonait autour de lui, remplie de haine et de tristesse. Il avait besoin d'aide mais ne savait pas comment en demander...

**********************************

Dumbledore posait un regard serein sur la salle et ses hôtes, son attention fut détournée par un éclat de rire, il tourna la tête sur Harry et Ron. Il sourit. Il eut soudain l'impression de revoir James toujours accompagné de ses inséparables amis, Sirius, Rémus et Peter. Il les   
revoyait tous les quatre comploter contre Severus. Tout était bon, selon eux, pour nuire au Serpentard...

Il sortit de ses pensées. Il n'entendait désormais plus que le bruit des bavardages, plus aucune trace d'une hilarité quelconque... Ce n'était pas normal.

D'où il était, il ne voyait pas bien Harry mais son attitude et celle de son ami Ron ne lui disait rien de bon.

Le banquet touchait à sa fin mais certains grignotaient encore. De toutes façons, il était l'heure. Il se leva et d'une voix préoccupée, il dit:

  
"Le banquet touche à sa fin. Merci de regagner vos dortoirs et vos chambres respectives. Bonne nuit à tous et à demain!!

  
Et comme si ces mots avaient été un signal, les derniers gâteaux et autres mets disparurent des tables.

**********************************

Lucius, à demi conscient, réunit ses dernières forces pour envoyer sa magie errer jusque Dumbledore, suppliant celle-ci de ne laisser personne d'autre la repérer, demandant de l'aide du mieux qu'il le pouvait, espérant que le vieil homme comprendrait même si cette demande n'était pas formulée avec des mots.

Le sang coulait sur son visage ravagé de larmes. Son aile et ses jambes le faisaient souffrir, mais certes pas autant que cette VOIX...

  
"Arretez, arretez, arretez.", répétait-il en une incessante litanie.

**********************************

Le Baron Sanglant, fasciné, observait l'homme à terre. La soirée ne cessait d'apporter des surprises, en particulier concernant cet homme, l'un de ses Favoris, que ce soit quand à son passé, comme le démontrait ces marques sur son dos -non qu'il ne se soit pas douté des faits, déjà autrefois...-, ses sentiments, sa nature profonde... Et sa nature tout court.

Un Homme-Corbeau.

Mais Belzaïr Malfoy n'était pas un homme-corbeau... Comment son fils... Comment...

Les yeux fantomatiques du Baron Sanglant s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il comprenait finalement le phénomène dont il venait d'être témoin. Un simple phénomène que lesmoldus eux-même connaissaient. La résurgeance de traits ayant appartenus à un ancêtre. 

L'atavisme.

Un fait qui devrait intéresser Dumbledore, qui rafollait de ce genre de petits détails sans doûte autant que lui. 

Quoique, réalisa-t-il soudain, Dumbledore aimerait probablement savoir dans quel état se trouvait Lucius Malfoy. Fut-ce-t-il dans le 'mauvais camps', le directeur n'apprécierait sans doûte pas de voir mourir quelqu'un aux pieds des murs de Poudlard. 

Et lui-même préfèrerait voir vivre l'un de ses Enfants...

Se redressant, il jetta un dernier coup d'oeil à l'homme tordu de douleur et à moitié inconscient sur le sol avant de se précipiter, flottant le plus vite possible, vers l'Infirmerie. Il devait ramener madame Pomfresh...  


A Suivre...


	19. Chapitre 18: Explications et Retrouvaill

Zeynel/Himitsu/Gaëlle/Irumi

titre: La Réunion / Chapitre 18  
Auteur: Zeynel, Himitsu, Gaëlle et Irumi  
genre: Général  
base: Harry Potter

Attention!!! Une petite discussion s'est infiltrée à la fin du chapitre 18, auteurs et personnages débattants de sujets hautement philosophiques...

La Réunion

Chapitre 18: Explications et Retrouvailles...

###BILL###

Dans l'escalier, Bill chercha Charlie du regard, il l'avait perdu en sortant de la salle dans toute cette foule. Il étouffa un bâillement et se dit qu'il le retrouverait dans l'appartement.

L'empressemant de Dumbledore à envoyer tout le monde se coucher le troubla... Il devait se passer quelque chose. Mais quoi... Serais ce?... Il avait horreur d'être tenu à l'écart. Peut être qu'il en saurait plus le lendemain... En attendant, il ne serait pas contre une bonne nuit de sommeil...

Il ne réussit pas à étouffa un second bâillement et quand il arriva devant Aragorn, il ne le regarda même pas et murmura:

  
"Legolas"

  
Le portrait haussa les sourcils mais laissa néanmoins entrer Bill qui s'assit dans le fauteuil, plongé dans ses réfléxions.

Il ne tarda pas a s'endormir, la tête appuyée sur le dossier.

**********************************

###EN DIRECTION DES DONJONS...###

Moira marchait silencieusement, apparamment plongée dans ses pensées tandis qu'elle suivait Rémus et... 'Son chien', qu'elle avait maintenant clairement reconnu, le long des couloirs emplis d'ombres de Poudlard. 

C'était LUI.

Ses doigts la démangeait de saisir sa baguette ou, mieux encore, de se transformer de même que le reste de sa personne pour... Régler le problème une bonne fois pour toute.

Mais elle avait dit 'discuter'...

Rémus était l'un de ses meilleurs amis, le seul survivant de sa jeunesse. Le seul qui partageait son passé. Avec Sévérus... Et LUI. 

Elle connaissait Rémus. Ses sens lui disait qu'elle n'était pas trompée. C'était son ami. Et il était trop difficile de controler quelqu'un en usant de l''Império' pour une personne transformée. La magie se conjugeait mal avec celle utiliser pendant une transformation d'Animagus... Quand bien même IL aurait usé de l''império' sur Rémus, celui-ci aurait facilement rejeter le sort une fois qu'IL était transformé.

Aussi risqué que celà paraisse, il fallait qu'elle fasse confiance à Rémus. Dans une certaine mesure. Ou tout du moins qu'elle lui laisse une chance de s'expliquer...

Rémus, sans tourner la tête, jetta un oeil sur Moira. Il frémit, notant son air sombre. Elle savait...

Une vague de panique submergea brièvement le châtain comme il ouvrait la porte de sa chambre et la laissait entrer avant de la refermer derrière lui et de lui faire face.

  
"Tu as deviné, n'est-ce pas?", demanda-t-il de sa voix douce en se plaçant devant le chien. "Il est innocent", ajouta-t-il simplement et sincèrement.

  
Patmol recula contre le mur, il soupira.

  
'On y est', pensa t-il sombrement. 

  
Le grand chien noir s'assit, attendant de savoir comment allait se dérouler la suite des évènements.

Moira, pendant ce temps, était restée silencieuse. Une rage froide l'avait envahi devant les premiers mots de Rémus, admettant si facilement la présence du... Traître à ses cotés. Elle s'apprêtais à sortir sa baguette pour les envoyer tout deux 'Ad Patres' quand ses paroles suivantes avait arrêter son geste. 

Bien sûr.

Si le Traître avait réussi d'une façon ou d'une autre à convaincre Rémus, il était normal que celui-ci tente de le protéger. Jettant un coup d'oeil rapide sur l'animal, impudamment assis dérriere l'homme -comment osait-il se montrer si tranquille?!!-, elle força ses muscles à se relaxer. Que le Traître est le sentiment qu'il pouvait la surprendre si nécessaire...

Relevant son regard vers son ami loup-garou, elle s'appuya faussement négligemment sur un fauteuil, les sourcils fronçés et une expression de méfiance sur le visage.

  
"Qu'est-ce qui te donne cette impression. 'C'est lui qui te l'a dit'? Ne me dit pas que tu fais comfiance aux paroles d'un traître... Et Dumbledore sait-il qu'il est ici?"

  
Elle jetta un coup d'oeil au grand chien noir qu'elle avait si souvent et si affectueusement 'bousculé' par le passé, les grands yeux bruns trompeurs auquels elle avait autrefois fait confiance... Son regard s'étrécit:

  
"Et qu'il reprenne sa vrai forme."

  
Rémus soupira, fermant les yeux un instant avant de répondre:

  
"Le vrai traître s'appelle Peter Petigrow... C'est lui qui était le gardien du secret, pas Sirius... C'est lui qui a provoqué le massacre des moldus... Il s'est coupé un doigt et... Un rat, c'est petit, pas facilement repérable."

  
Le châtain s'approcha de son amie, les mains bien en évidence, toujours bandées même si la gaze s'effilochait. Il guérissait moins vite que dans le temps...

  
"C'est lui qui a failli tuer Harry l'année passée en ramenant Voldemort à la vie."

  
Il s'arrêta à un pas de distance, la regardant sereinement.

  
"Si tu ne me crois pas demande à Dumblemore, ou à Harry... Il a vu Peter comme moi... Siri a assez souffert comme çà, je ne te laisserai pas lui faire de mal sous le coup de la colère... Si tu veux te défouler, fais-le sur moi, je suis condamné de toute façon..."

  
Patmol se redressa à ces dernière parole, retournant sous sa forme humaine.

Sans un regard à Moira, il se tourna vers Rémus, prenant un ton où se mélangeait la peine et la colère:

  
"Ne dis pas des choses comme ça Rémus..."

  
Il baissa la tête.

  
"J'ai déjà perdu James... C'est amplement suffisent, tu ne crois pas ?"

  
Sirius serra ses poings.

  
"Je ne veux pas te perdre à ton tour..."

  
Il se tourna vers la jeune femme, si peu différente de la jeune fille de ses souvenirs, lui faisant face et affrontant son regard.

  
"Moira..."

  
Moira soupira secouant la tête.

  
"Je voulais des explications, pas un mélodrame..."

  
Un sourire impudent s'esquissa sur ses lèvres, ses yeux s'emplissant de malice.. 

  
"Même si ça veut dire que j'ai finalement gagné mon pari avec Lilly, étant donné comment vous réagissez l'un à l'autre... il ne manque que Sévy pour complétez le tableau!!!" 

  
Elle pouffa de rire, puis continua d'un ton plus sérieux sans laisser à Sirius le temps de répondre. 

  
"Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai mes réponses. Où du moins une partie d'entre elles, même si je pense que vous comprendrez trés bien que j'aille demander confirmation auprès de Dumbledore. Vous en feriez autant à ma place... Oh, et..."

  
Moira se tourna vers Rémus, les sourcils fronçés en une expression sévère.

  
"Rémus, tu me connais, avec moi il ne s'agit pas de se 'défouler', ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Si Peter est le traître, alors c'est lui qui doit payer -payer doublement, puisqu'alors ça signifie que Sirius a vécu Azkaban par sa faute-, je n'impliquerais pas de personnes non concernées ou innocentes dans ma vengeance, tu me connais mieux que ça. Ou du moins, tu devrais. Et pas de dramatisme comme tu viens d'en faire preuve. C'est bien joli dans les histoires, mais pas dans la vie. Tu es notre ami, si tu es blessé ou malade, on te soigneras, pas de péssimisme comme tu viens d'en faire preuve, celà ne te sied pas."

  
Un sourire plus doux réapparu sur son visage.

  
"S'il t'arrivais quoi que ce soit, on en serrait aussi marqué que par la mort de Lilly et James... Alors essaye d'être heureux, veux-tu? Pour tes amis si tu n'es pas capable d'essayer de l'être pour toi-même..."

  
Son sourire se fit un peu amer tandis qu'ele baissait un instant les yeux. Elle soupira puis, redressant la tête, lui accorda un sourire radieux.

  
"Tu es actuellement à Poudlard, où vit l'un des meileurs Maître de Potions éxistant au monde et où habite également une excellente Infirmière... Quoi que tu en penses, je peux t'assurer que Sévérus ne te refuseras aucune potion... Ce n'est pas dans sa nature, même s'il aime à se donner une apparence plus... Dure et innacessible."

  
Elle hésita un instant, regardant autour d'elle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain et elle reporta son regard sur les deux hommes, un sourire dansant sur ses lèvres.

  
"Les donjons... J'était tellement préocuppée en venant ici que je ne m'en était même pas rendue compte!!! Le fait que vous... Logiez ici, si je ne m'abuses, corrobore votre histoire... Albus ne vous aurait pas logé, ne t'aurait pas logé, Lunard, dans les appartements de Sévy sans raison!!! Quoique le connaissant..."

  
Un sourire malicieux éclaira son visage. 

  
"Enfin, là n'est pas la question... Dès que Séverus arriverra, je lui demanderais qu'il t'éxamine. Et tu ne peux pas refuser!!!", ajouta-t-elle, un doigt menaçant s'agitant devant le nez du loup-garou. "Tu as besoin de soins, c'est l'évidence même, et Sévérus est plus qu'à même de t'ausculter et de te préscrire les potions adaptées!!! En fait, il devrait pouvoir créer des potions encore plus éfficaces s'il s'en charge lui-même..."

Moira se redressa, un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Rémus soupira soulagé... Elle le croyait...

Sans répondre immédiatement, il s'assit sur le lit.

  
"Je ne savais pas que Dumblemore avait un sens de l'humour aussi tordu... Et je ne pense pas que Severus ait une potion pour guérir la lycanthropie..."

  
Il releva soudain la tête.

  
"C'est quoi cette histoire de pari?"

"Oh, ça..."

  
Moira eut un petit rire embarassé, son regard errant sur le coté pour éviter de croiser celui de Rémus. ET celui de Sirius...

  
"Rien de bien important, je t'assures... Ne te tulupine pas trop avec cette histoire... Vous avez eut l'occasion de rencontrer Sévérus, depuis votre installation dans ses appartements?", ajouta-t-elle rapidement, changant de sujet du plus vite qu'elle pouvait.

  
Le châtain se raidit, son regard se faisant plus froid et plus distant.

  
"Brièvement."

  
Surprise du ton employé par l'homme de nature d'ordinaire si affable, Moira se retourna vers lui, levant un sourcil inquisiteur.

Au même instant Sirius, qui s'était assis à côté de Rémus sur le lit, regarda la jeune femme avec un regard lourd.

  
"Ne te défile pas !... Soit t'en as trop dit, soit pas assez !! "

  
Laissant un instant de coté l'étrange comportement de Rémus, Moira se tourne vers Sirius, un sourire innocent placé sur le visage.

  
"Allons, allons... Sirounet, ne te met pas dans des états pareils, hmm? Mon ptit Siroh adoré..."

  
Le sourire s'élargit tandis que les paupières se mettent à papillonner.

  
"Allons Moïra..."

  
Rémus lui souriait avec sa douceur caractéristique.

  
"Tu n'es pas crédible deux secondes quand tu fais ça... Je pensais que tu le savais..."

  
Sirius, de son coté, lui lança un regard perçant tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire faussement menaçant.

  
"Premièrement ne m'appelle pas avec des surnoms stupides..."

  
Il s'interrompit un instant.

  
"Deuxièmement, je n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on me cache des choses surtout quand ça me regarde!!... Mais bon, je vais laisser tomber pour cette fois par respect pour Lily... Mais tiens ta langue la prochaine fois..."

"Pff..."

  
Moira renifla, un sourire moqueur et plus qu'un peu débutatif aux lèvres. 

  
"Je t'appelles comme je veux, surtout si mes noms te font rager!!! Et... Dit plutôt que tu me connais et que tu sais que tu ne réussirais pas à me faire avouer... Surtout qu'en l'absence de Lily, le pari est reporté à Harry, c'est une partie de son héritage!!! Tout dire avant que l'une, pardon 'l'un' puisque c'est Harry qui reprends le flambeau sans le savoir, tout dire AVANT que l'un d'entre nous l'ai emporté serait perdre!!! Et tu sais que hais les défaites..."

  
Rejetant d'un mouvement fière sa chevelure en arrière, Moira décocha un sourire à ses deux amis, une main posée sur les hanches et le torse bombé.

  
"En plus, tu ne vas pas t'immiscer dans les termes d'un pari, n'est-ce pas? Ce ne serait pas digne d'un maraudeur... et ne dit pas que les marauders ne parient pas sur les membres du groupe, je te rappelle que moi aussi j'ai participé au pari sur le 'quand vont Jamijames et Lily arrêter de se disputer et tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre' -pari que j'ai gagné, je te rappelle, tu t'étais trompé de deux ans!!!-, sur le 'quand vont-ils se marier' -que j'ai aussi gagné, comme à mon habitude!!!- ainsi que sur le 'garçon ou fille' de leur premier enfant -tu me dois d'ailleurs encore 3 gallions sur celui-là, je n'ai pas oublier, et que tu me fiches la paix, c'est un peu les intérêts quoique je pense que je vais demander autre chose aussi...-!!!"

  
Elle s'intérrompis un instant pour reprendre son souffle puis, se tournant vers Rémus, reprit de plus belle, le doigt pointé vers lui:

  
"Quand à toi mon petit loup-garou en sucre et au chocolat-caramel -Sirius, tu dit rien, je suis sure que tu adorerais le voir recouvert de caramel!!!-, TOI, mon petit Réminounet adoré, je serais curieuse de savoir se qui te trouble tellement avec Sévy, en dehors du fait bien sur qu'il est trés séduisant quand il est détendu et qu'il est pas caché sous robe, et... OOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

  
Moira s'intérompis encore, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. 

  
"SEVERUS!!!"

  
Elle se précipita vers la porte...

  
"JE RECONNAIS SON PAS!!!"

  
Et avant que les deux hommes n'aient eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Moira était déjà sortie, direction le salon, et revenait tirant par le bras un Sévérus Rogue hébété.

  
"LE VOILA DONC MON SEVOUNET!!!"

  
Et elle le projetta sur le lit sur lequel il rebondit à plusieurs reprises avant de finalement s'immobiliser, clignant des yeux, ne comprenant pas trop ni peut-être ne voulant comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. 

Un instant, il était de retour de la bibliothèque, dans son salon, ôtant tranquillement sa robe et des livres sous le bras et le suivant... Le suivant... Une furie ireconnaissable de nature à effrayer Voldemort lui-même émergeait de la chambre d'ami, l'attrapait et l'emportait avant qu'il ait le temps de proféré une parole et l'envoyait voltiger... Il ne savait trop où mais, au moins, c'était un temps soit peu comfortable.

Sirius fit un rictus et regarda Moira avec ironie:

  
"Je vois que tu n'as pas changé !! Toujours à vouloir avoir le dernier mot et. Toujours aussi. Brute !! Mais malgré ton âge, tu as gardé toute ta force !!"

Il se retourna fixant Severus, toujours allongé sur le lit, hébété. Puis il tourna son regard vers Rémus, craignant sa réaction.

Le châtain avait pali aux paroles de la rousse, ses entrailles se contractant douloureusement.

Ne pas réagir...

Ils ne savaient pas... Ne devaient pas savoir... 

Surtout Sirius...

  
"Bonjour Severus, fit-il calmement comme si de rien ne s'était passé..."

  
Le Maître de potions, hébété, cligna des yeux, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui s'était passé. Lentement, il tourna la tête vers Rémus, les yeux non gardés. 

  
"Malgré mon âge!!! Mon petit Siroh au miel adoré, je te rappelle que tu as le même âge que moi, si on doit aller par là!!! De plus, je ne suis pas 'brute', juste pratique!!! De tels actions sont nécéssaires auprès d'individus tels que VOUS!!!"

  
Pendant que les deux adultes, tout à leurs retrouvailles, se chamaillaient joyeusement, Sévérus Rogue s'immobilisa, ses grands yeux noirs plongés dans ceux du loup-garou... Loup garou qui se contenta de lui sourire faiblement avant de détourner le regard. Parfois, il avait l'impression que ses yeux pouvaient le trahir, qu'il suffisait d'y plonger pour... savoir... sa honte, sa faiblesse...

Baissant les yeux, Sévérus soupira tristement. Il avait un instant eu l'impression... Comme plus tôt avec sirius, le sentiment que. Peut-être... Quelque chose pourrait exister. 

Mais visiblement ce n'était qu'une illusion. 

Ou pire encore... Rémus s'était peut-être rendu compte... Et était dégouté. Mais trop gentil comme à son habitude pour le laisser voir...

Déglutissant péniblement, les yeux clos, Sévérus tenta d'ignorer l'étaux qui semblait lui ensérrer le coeur. Il se redressa lentement, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, le visage baissé et une légère rougeur sur les joues. 

De son coté, Sirius fit un sourire carnassier à Moira, ne s'occupant plus du tout des deux autres, même s'il avait remarqué le trouble de son ami...

Malgré tout, inconsciemment ou pas, il se rapprocha de quelques centimètres de celui-ci.

  
"Qu'est ce que tu insinues quand tu dis : De telles actions sont nécessaires auprès d'individus tels que VOUS ? Hein ? C'est quoi ton problème ?"

"MON problème?!!", s'exclama Moira, un grand sourire sur le visage qu'elle tentait de toutes ses forces de réprimer. "Mais mon problème, c'est VOUS, trés cher...", ajouta-t-elle, minaudant, une main posée sur le torse de Sirius.

Sirius rageait, il voyait clair dans le jeu de cette femme maintenant, seulement elle risquait de faire pire que mieux si elle ne mettait pas le frein.

Ses mains tremblait un peu lorsqu'il lui répondit froidement.

  
"Si c'est nous ton problème tu peux très bien sortir!!!"

  
Choquée, Moira fit un pas en arrière. Pourquoi Sirius réagissait-il ainsi? Elle plaisantait juste... Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le vouvoyait dans une de leurs 'pseudo-diputes' en le rendant 'responsable', pourquoi prenait-il donc la mouche? 

  
"Ca suffit... Sirius, Moira... S'il vous plait, arrêtez..."

  
Le ton du châtain trahissait sa lassitude.

Surprise, Moira se retourna. Rémus avait pourtant l'habitude de leur 'jeu' à tout deux, et qu'ils reprennent le vieu shéma familier aurait du plutôt... L'amuser. Mais il est vrai que Sirius semblait d'un coup bien sérieux... Elle ouvrait la bouche pour lui poser une question, quand elle aperçut le visage de Snape. 

Hmm... Quelque chose se passait, là. Ou peut-être, ne se passait pas. Fronçant mentalement les sourcils, elle se décida finalement à parler, un sourire un peu pénitent sur le visage.

  
"Allons, Rem... Tu sais que c'est notre façon de nous dire bonjours!!!"

  
Se tournant vers Sirius, elle ajouta:

  
"Sirius..."

  
Elle hésita. 

  
"je suis contente de te retrouver..."

  
Se rapprochant de lui, elle le serra dans ses bras et ajouta tout bas, d'un murmure destiné à ses seuls oreilles:

  
"Je te taquinais juste comme d'habitude, je n'ai rien dit contre toi... Ou contre les autres, je ne parlais qu'à toi!... Je ne sais c'est pas ce qui t'a bléssé mais désolée... Ce n'était pas mon intention... "  


A Suivre...

Gaëlle, l'une des co-autrices de l'histoire, se tourne vers Himitsu en relisant le chapitre...

  
"hum... Himitsu..."

  
La jeune belge pointe Moira -présentement occupée à taquiner Rémus et Sirius, on ne se refait pas et après tout ça a toujours été un de ses passe-temps préférés...- du doigt.

  
"Elle est quand même du même âge que Siri et Rém... 'jeune femme' ne correspond peut-être pas vraimen!, non?", dit-elle, un grand sourire sur le visage. 

  
A quelques pas de là, Moira s'immobilise, l'oreille dressée... Avant de marcher droit sur Gaëlle, une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux... LE mot qu'il ne fallait pas prononcer à son égard à été prononcer!!...

  
"COMMENT!!!"

  
Zeynel, créatrice du personnage, est actuellement baillonnée sur le coté par le sus-nommée individu et ne peut que regarder Moira parler...

  
"JE SUIS UNE SUPERBE JEUNE FEMME DE 35 ANS, VEUILLEZ NE PAS ME CONFONDRE AVEC DE VIEUX CROULANTS!!!!!" 

  
La 'jeune femme' se tourne vers Rémus et Sirius, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage...

  
"Je ne parles pas pour vous, vous manquez juste un peu de gout en matière de vêtement, surtout Rémy, Lilly et moi on vous l'a toujours dit, d'ailleurs les seuls fois où Lunard a été habillé correctement c'était à mon marriage, à celui de Lilly et le jour où elle et moi nous étions charger de l'habiller et où, d'ailleurs..."

  
Faisant face au loup-garou, elle lui envoie un coup d'oeil complice avant de se tourner vers Sirius pour juger de sa réaction...

  
"...Sévy et Siry te dévoraient du regard..."

  
Laissant là les deux hommes rouge de confusion, Moira se retourne vers Gaëlle et prends une voix furibonde:

  
"JE SUIS JEUNE, 35 ANS, C'EST JEUNE, SURTOUT POUR UNE SORCIERE, ESPECE DE MOLDU IGNORANT ET MAL EDUQUEE!!!! REGARDE DUMBLEDORE, LUI, IL EST VIEUX, MAIS C'EST QU'IL A PRES D'UN SIECLE ET DEMI D'AGE!!! MOI, MOI, MOI JE SUIS ENCORE JEUNE!!!!"

  
Une petite voix se fait entendre, celle d'Himitsu qui, sans prêter attention à Moira déchainée, Zeynel attachée et baillonnée et Irumi, rendue K.O. par l'impact sonore, s'est tournée vers Gaëlle, faisant en direction des deux hommes -toujours aussi rougissants et un peu touchés eux aussi par la voix 'délicate' de leur amie- un geste vague...

  
"Ben... Ils sont jeunes non?"

  
Moira, les bras croisés, aquieste vigoureusement.

  
"bah...", dit Gaëlle en haussant les épaules, souriant d'un air un peu dubitatif, "A partir de la trentaine, ils ne sont pas vieux mais plus des jeunes hommes ou des jeunes femmes!"

"QUOI!!!!"

  
Moira serre les poings, de nouveau furieuse -Irlandaise 100% naturelle, du pur jus du pays-, et se tourne vers Himitsu, attendais une défense de la part de la jeune femme -elle, au moins, n'ayant pas de tells tracas à utiliser cette simple expression-.

  
"Mouais... Mais hommes ou femmes tout seul, ça sonne pas pareil", fait la rouquine, ignorant totalement la femme qui fulmine à quelques pas d'elle...

"Pas une...", crache Moira. "Y'en a pas une pour racheter les autres..."


	20. Chapitre 19: ' Father & Son '

Zeynel/Himitsu/Gaëlle/Irumi

titre: La Réunion / Chapitre 19  
Auteur: Zeynel, Himitsu, Gaëlle et Irumi  
genre: Général  
base: Harry Potter

La Réunion

Chapitre 19: ' Father & Son ' 

Harry soupira, la douleur se dissipait petit à petit mais ses mains tremblaient toujours, crispées sur sa cicatrice.

Il reprit conscience du monde qui l'entourait. Pendant un temps qui lui avait parut des heures il s'était, inconsciemment, déconnecter de la réalité, son cerveau enregistrant tout de même ce qui se déroulait autour de lui. Le brouhaha de la salle ainsi que le mouvement de tout ce monde qui se déplaçait vers la sortie parvint à ses oreilles, il entendit très clairement Hermione réagir avec inquiétude.

Il était tout aussi désorienté qu'elle et que Ron aussi, ce dernier répétait inlassablement comme perdu dans ses pensées: 

  
'Je n'aime pas ça du tout ! Oh que je n'aime pas ça !'

  
Cependant il n'avait pas l'air apeuré ou inquiet... Il s'était fait à l'idée que ça arriverait à un moment ou à un autre. Il avait plutôt l'air contrarié...

Harry tourna ses prunelles émeraudes, plus brillantes encore qu'à l'ordinaire, vers la petite brune, secouant sa tête en signe de négation.

  
"Je n'ai pas de réponses Hermione"

  
Il regarda autour de lui, la salle était presque vide désormais. Il se leva, touchant le bras de Ron. Celui-ci, sans un regard pour son ami, se leva à son tour. Ses yeux brillaient, à ce-moment là, d'une colère résignée. Plus une seule parole ne sortait de sa bouche.

Harry se dirigeait vers la porte quand il entendit derrière lui la voix du directeur:

  
"Harry ! Attend !"

  
Interpellé, il se retourna lentement... Non que le dirigeant de Poudlard l'exaspérait mais il avait l'impression qu'un concert de Tam-Tam se donnait dans son crâne et que s'il avait le malheur de s'agiter un peu trop, il s'écraserait sur le sol. Il regarda Dumbledore droit dans les yeux, à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune.

  
"Harry, si tu ressens quoi que se soit, n'hésite surtout pas à m'en parler ! Ca pourrait être plus important que tu le crois!"

"Oui, professeur ! Justement je..."

"Je sais..."

  
Harry haussa les sourcils, comment pouvait-il être au courrant? Mais Dumbledore continuait déjà.

  
"Maintenant ! Retournez dans votre dortoir tous les trois...Et repose-toi Harry...Demain est un autre jour..."

  
Harry le regarda un instant puis quitta la salle, suivit de Ron et d'Hermione, Dumbledore à leur suite. Le trio s'engagea dans l'escalier qui menait à la maison de Gryffondor tandis que le directeur sortait à l'extérieur du château.

**********************************

Pompom se pressait dans les couloirs du château. Elle repensait à ce que le baron sangalant lui avait raconté.

Vraiment imvraisemblable!

Au début, elle pensait qu'il commençait lui aussi à filer un mauvais coton. Qu'à force de vivre ou plutôt de non-vivre, il avait perdu l'esprit et commencait à... Disons, dériver quelque peu.

Mais elle avais finit par changer d'avis devant l'air pressé du fantôme.

Tout à ses pensées, Pompom heurta le directeur.

  
"Oh! Excusez-moi professeur, je ne vous avait pas vu..."

  
Elle s'interrompis.

  
"Mais il y plus important, j'ai un blessé à soigner et je crois que cela va vous intéressez. Voulez-vous m'accompagner?"

"Ce n'est pas grave Pompom!" Albus sourit. "Justement, je me préparais à sortir pour aller le voir. Il m'a, disons... Prévenu."

  
Madame Pomfresh aquiesta. De la part du directeur, plus rien ne l'étonnait depuis fort longtemps... Elle lui fit un sourire rapide avant de s'exclamer:

  
"Allons-y!"

  
Et il se dirigèrent tout deux vers la cour.

**********************************

Les trois adolescents n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres du portrait de la Grosse Dame, quand Hermione s'immobilisa.

  
Non, décidément! Quelque chose clochait! Le directeur sortant sans les professeurs, ce qu'il ne fait jamais en cas de danger...

  
'Il y avait quelque chose ou quelqu'un et je veux savoir!', pensa-t'elle.

  
Se tournant vers eux, Hermione fit part de son... Projet à ses deux amis.

**********************************

Se faufilant dehors dès que Dumblemore eut donné le signal de la fin des festivités, Draco sema ses deux gorilles, se précipitant vers la cour. Quelque chose... Quelque chose lui disait d'y aller.

Il s'arrêta un instant devant la forme prostrée avant de s'approcher et de s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

  
"Tu n'es pas mort", murmura-t-il. "J'aimerais presque que tu le sois... Que tu me libères... Si tu meurs, tu ne seras plus son jouet et moi... Il me laisserait en paix, peut-être... Il a déjà tué maman. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est s'amuser avec nous... Moi, je n'accepterai pas et il me tuera... Et toi?"

  
Il tendit la main, effleurant une mèche ensanglantée.

  
"J'aimerai être déjà mort, que ça finisse... Tu as de la chance, tu l'es déjà à moitié. C'est bête... J'en viens presque à envier Potter... Son père est mort mais au moins, lui, il l'aimait..."

  
Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues pâles.

  
"C'est mieux si tu meurs, papa... Au moins, Voldemort te laissera..."

  
Il releva la tête en entendant des pas précipités. Pomfresh et Dumblemore...

Couché à terre, Lucius entendait les paroles de son fils, sentait le contact de sa main... Un peu plus conscient à présent, il lui répondit dans un mumure:

  
"Si je le pouvais, je te giflerais..."

  
Cette voix qu'il n'avait plus utilisée depuis si longtemps, elle revenait maintenant aux oreilles de son fils... Douce et chaude.

Et puis il s'évanouit, sans attendre le directeur ni l'infimère du collège.

Son fils ne bougea pas, restant accroupi aux côtés de son père. Au fond, il ne les pensait qu'à moitié, les dures paroles qu'il lui avait dites...

Ce fut Pompom qui émergea la première et écarta Draco, doucement mais fermement. Elle fit apparaitre un brancard, sa tâche de coucher l'homme blesser sur celui-ci peu aisée du fait des grandes ailes noires.

Une fois celui-ci installer, elle prononça:

  
"Mobilis corpus."

  
Et s'en alla à l'infirmerie, le directeur sur ses talons.

L'adolescent allait les suivre quand il se ravisa. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui... Tant pis s'il avait trahi le secret familial...

Au point où ils en étaient...

Draco hésita encore un peu avant de couper court.

Il attendrait dans le couloir, Pompom le tiendrait quand même au courant... non?

**********************************

Après moult hésitations de la part des garçons, peu enclins à redescendre quand un bon lit bien douillet les attendaient dans leurs dortoirs, les trois gryffondors repartirent vers la Grande Salle. Ils pourraient toujours prétendre avoir oublié quelque chose... Il s'engageaient dans un couloir quand Ron entendit des bruits de pas, il s'abaissa, se poussant sur le coté, et intima aux deux autres de faire de même.

  
"Regardez ! C'est Pomfresh... Et elle aussi, elle sort ! Hermione, je crois que tu es dans le juste... Il se passe quelque chose..."

  
Le silence plana sur eux pendant un temps. Ce fut Harry qui, finalement, le rompit, les yeux brillant de curiosité.

  
"Allons voir..."

  
Ron déglutit, faire de leur nez le premier jour de l'année ne lui semblait pas être une très bonne idée.

  
"On va juste jeter un oeil!" rajouta Harry sous l'air dubitatif de son ami.

  
Cette dernière phrase finit de le convaincre:

  
"Ok", fit-il "Je suis partant!"

  
Sur ces paroles de son ami, Hermione avança prudemment et aperçut... Lucius Malfoy sur un brancard, vraiment 'amoché' pour utiliser une des expressions favorites de Ron, et inconscient.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui la surprenait à cette instant. Ce qui la frappa le plus, occultant tout autre fait de son esprit, c'était les grandes ailes noires. Dont une était vraiment en piteux état.

La jeune fille incita l'arrêt à ses camarades, la bouche ouverte et la machoire lui tombant sur la poitrine de surprise.

Près d'elle, Harry écarquilla les yeux:

  
"Vous voyez ce que je vois ?"

  
Il tendit son bras vers Ron.

  
"Pinces-moi, step"

  
Ron, les yeux tout aussi écarquillés, s'exécuta sans le regarder. Harry fit une petite grimace.

  
"Non ! Je ne rêves pas..."

  
Il s'interrompit apercevant Draco, marchant à la suite du cortège.

Il recula, se mettre à l'abri derrière l'escalier, entraînant ses amis avec lui. Son coeur battait la chamade, il s'en était fallu de peu.

  
"Nous ferions peut être mieux de retourner dans la salle commune...On a vu ce qu'on voulait voir, non ?"

  
Ron tourna la tête vers le brancard dont on ne voyait plus que l'aile noire qui dépassait puis regardant Harry, acquiesça doucement.

**********************************

Pompom mit le directeur dehors et s'en alla soigné son blessé.

Elle ressouda les os des jambes après avoir réduit les fractures dont quelques-unes étaient ouvertes, puis fit de même avec l'aile blessée, ayant ici plus de difficultés à réparer la fracture. Elle décida finalement de prendre une atelle et l'imobilisa.

Elle avait eu l'occasion de constater qu'à chaque fois qu'elle touchait ou effleurait les plumes noires, Lucius frissonait.

Endroit hautement sensible apparamment...

Elle lui administra finalement un puissant sédatif et un anti-fièvre. Il ne lui en restait d'ailleurs plus beaucoup, il faudrait qu'elle en touche un mot à Sévérus... Commencer l'année avec une pharmacie réduite était la dernière des choses à faire!!!

Enfin, elle ouvrit la porte, faisant rentrer Draco et regarda le directeur.

  
"Qu'en pensez-vous, Albus?"

  
Son sourire avait déserté son visage et il donnait l'impression d'être plongé dans une intense réflexion.

Lorsqu'il se tourna enfin vers l'infirmière, ses traits se décontractèrent.

  
"Nous nous retrouvons devant un phénomène très rare, Pompom... Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que Lucius... Enfin tout va bien se passer pour lui maintenant. N'est ce pas ?... Et je me demande si son fils... Ca fait bien longtemps que je n'ais plus vu ça..."

  
Son regard se fixa sur un point invisible, un peu rêveur puis ses pupilles se durcirent.

  
"Je n'ai malheureusement pas la faculté de lire l'avenir, même proche... Un don qui me serais bien utile en ce moment précis. Mais IL prépare quelque chose... Et ce n'est pas bon. Je ne pensais pas qu'IL se manifesterait si tôt... La seule chose que je peux dire avec certitude, c'est qu'il faut nous tenir sur nos garde à chaque seconde et éviter les débordements..."

  
Appuyé contre la porte, Draco n'avait rien perdu de la conversation. Avec un petit soupir, il s'approcha de son père et le fixa un long instant avant de s'asseoir hors de sa vue.

Pompom fronça les sourcils.

  
"Oui il vaudrait mieux ... Mais qu'est Lucius exactement? J'ai eu un mal fou à soigner son aile. Elle repoussait les simples sorts de guérison et j'ai fini par sortir la grosse artillerie et encore, j'ai du poser une atelle. Enfin il en a au moins pour toute la matinée à dormir..."

  
Le regard de Dumbledore brilla à nouveau.

  
"L'atavisme, Pompom... L'atavisme... C'est extraordinaire..."

  
Il pouffa silencieusement puis soupira:

  
"Je viendrais voir Lucius demain... Il est entre de bonnes mains maintenant..."

  
Il s'éloigna de quelque pas puis se retourna:

  
"Ah ! Au fait...laisser Draco rester avec son père s'il le désire..."

  
Sans un mot de plus, il repartit en direction de ses appartements...

  
"Oui, bien sur de toute façon même un troupeau de mammhouts ne pourrait pas le réveiller."

  
Poppy Pomfresh sourit. Puis elle s'en retourna à son bureau.

**********************************

Arrivés dans la salle commune, la machoire d'Hermione se décida enfin à se remettre en place avec un 'ploc' audible.

Puis elle regarda ses amis.

  
"Jamais je n'aurais pensé pouvoir voir ça un jour... Ca devient vraiment n'importe quoi, j'ai rien du tout sur le sujet dans mes bouquins..."

  
Elle s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils défoncés (Les jumeaux Weasley n'étaient là que depuis moins d'une journée mais leur présence dans la tour des Gryffondors se faisait décidément bien sentir!!! Ils étaient bien décidés à célébrer comme il se doit leur dernière année à Poudlard...).

  
"Ca, c'est étonnant" fit Ron, sarcastique, en s'asseyant à son tour.

  
Harry sourit en s'installant dans le fauteuil en face de celui d'Hermione. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, son menton reposant sur ses mains.

  
"Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que ça pourrait être, Herm?"

  
Hermione lança un regard noir à Ron, prometteur d'une terrible vengeance, avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers Harry.

  
"Peut-être... Lorsque j'étais petite, maman me racontais souvent des histoires... D'anges et de démons. Et Lucius Malfoy se rapproche beaucoup de ce à quoi ressemble un ange déchu... Mais tout ça, ce n'est que des histoires pour enfants."

  
Hermione avait la mine de quelqu'un qui essayais vainement de comprendre ce qui lui échappait. 

Ron lui rendit son regard sombre et se leva.

  
"Peut être qu'on dénichera quelque chose à la bibliothèque...Pour ma part, je vais me coucher... Harry ? Tu viens ou tu continue de te torturer l'esprit ?"

"Je viens aussi...Ca ne sert à rien de se casser la tête inutilement... Et puis ne dit-on pas que la nuit porte conseil ?"

  
Hermione se leva prise d'une impulsion subite et...

  
"Attends Ron"

  
Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et lui souhaita bonne nuit en montant à toute vitesse dans le dortoir des filles.

Ron se sentit rougir de la tête au pied. Il eut soudain une certaine attirance pour, justement, ses pieds, et monta les marches sans un mot, suivit de Harry qui pouffait silencieusement.

Ils rentrèrent dans leur dortoir et, veillant à ne faire aucun bruit pour ne pas réveiller les autres, ils se changèrent et se glissèrent sous leur couverture.

Après un long moment de silence, la voix de Ron s'éleva, presque un murmure:

  
"T'as vu ça, Harry?"

  
Harry pouffa mentalement une nouvelle fois.

  
"Oui, j'ai vu"

  
Puis il ferma les yeux, souriant. Cette soirée s'était terminée sur un quelque chose de positif au moins. Et quelques secondes plus tard, il n'entendit plus rien...

**********************************

Lucius Malfoy émergeait doucement de la torpeur due aux tranquillisants que Poppy Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard, avait sans doute du lui administrer...

Un peu moins groggy, il sentit quelque chose sur son aile... Il DETESTAIT avoir quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui lui touche les ailes.

Aussi essaya-t-il de se débarasser de ce... Truc qu'il n'avait pas encore identifié.

Mais 'ça' ne voulait pas lâcher. Il secoua donc son aile immobilisée... Celà lui faisait mal, mais il s'en moquait. Ce n'était pas ce qui importait. Il ne voulait PLUS de cette chose sur son aile.

Le sédatif n'agissait pas comme prévu...

L'agitation de Lucius ne manquerais pas de montrer qu'il était éveillé.

L'homme jura, mécontent.

Une main fine se posa sur son épaule.

  
"Calme-toi tu es blessé... J'appelle Pomfresh..."

  
Le ton de Draco était impersonnel, sachant pertinemment que tout ce qui l'attendait était une rebuffade, comme d'habitude...

Inutile de tenter le diable.

  
"Draco..."

  
Il attira son fils à lui et le gifla.

  
"Ca, c'est pour tout à l'heure."

  
Puis il le pris dans ses bras tout contre lui.

  
"Et ça, ce que j'aurais du faire il y à bien longtemps, je t'aime, chaton."

  
Il l'embrassa dans ses cheveux couleur paille.

L'adolescent resta immobile dans ses bras un long moment, choqué. Ce geste, il l'avait rêvé des milliers de fois mais maintenant...

  
"Arrête!"

  
Il se dégagea, se reculant le visage figé par des sentiments embrouillés.

  
"Pourquoi tu compliques toujours tout!", cria-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir de l'infirmerie.

**********************************

Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser .

  
"Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris?!", gémit-elle.

  
Elle se cacha sous ses couvertures, les joues et tout le reste de son visage, de son cou et de toutes les autres parties visibles de son corps aussi rouges que les cheveux de Ron.

**********************************

Lucius se sentait comme écorché vif.

Pour une fois qu'il montrait à son fils qu'il l'aimais... Il repoussait tout en bloc.

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

Il l'essuya rageusement et eu un rire amer, pour finir par éclater en sanglots, qu'il tentait d'étouffer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Il ne manquerais plus que quelqu'un l'entende, tiens. Quel honte il aurait alors!

Manque de chance, Pompom n'était pas sourde et vint près de Lucius. Elle essaya de le consoler mais il entra soudain dans une rage noire.

Des objets de tout type se mirent à flotter dans la pièce: chaises, oreillers, traversins, flacons contenant diverses concoctions virevoltaient de toutes part. Lucius descendis alors du lit qui se mit à floter lui aussi...

...Jusqu'à ce que finalement le tout se précipite sur la pauvre infirmère qui n'eu que le temps de sortir, aussi pâle que la mort.

Elle entendait Lucius fracasser les lits tables... Tout y passais.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve du renfort pour le calmer... Ce n'était vraiment pas bon pour lui de faire ça dans son état!... Ni pour le mobilier d'ailleurs... 

Elle se dirigea vers les donjons, affolée, pour venir frapper à la porte de Sévérus. Là, elle était sure de trouver plus d'un sorcier...  


A Suivre...


	21. Chapitre 20:Conseils, Disputes et Réconc

Zeynel/Himitsu/Gaëlle/Irumi

titre: La Réunion / Chapitre 20  
Auteur: Zeynel, Himitsu, Gaëlle et Irumi  
genre: Général  
base: Harry Potter

La Réunion

Chapitre 20: Conseils, Disputes et Réconciliations

###DANS LE DONJON - APPARTEMENT DE SNAPE###

Rémus sursauta avant de regarder Sirius avec insistance.

Celui-ci soupira.

  
'Non d'un sorcier à lunette !! Jamais tranquille', pensa-t-il.

  
Et quelques secondes plus tard, le grand chien noir était allongé sur le lit, l'air boudeur.

Moira, échangeant un regard avec Sévérus, se leva et sorti de la chambre pour aller ouvrir au nouveau venu, laissant la porte ouverte pour que les trois hommes qu'elle laissait derrière elle puissent entendre la conversation, voir intervenir s'ils le jugeaient nécesséraire. Ou préférable...

De toutes façons, l'inttéruption était le bienvenu...

**********************************

Assis sur le bord du lit, la machoire du grand chien noir si semblable à un grim à quelques centimètres de son bras et l'homme aux cheveux châtains non loin, Sévérus Rogue, pour une fois dans sa vie, hésitait sur la conduite à tenir. Tout le personnel de Poudlard était désormais au courant pour Sirius. Si c'était l'un d'entre eux, il n'y avait aucun problème à ce q'il voit le loup-garou et son 'compagnon' dans ses appartements. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas... Si ce n'était pas le cas, il était préférable que les 'étrangers' ignorent leur présence ici. Même des détails aussi insignifiants en apparence avaient leur importance, il préférait éviter tout risque...

Leurs vies à tout deux, la vie de Sirius Black... Etaient importantes pour la guerre contre Voldemort. CHAQUE vie comptait. Et puis, il avait aussi des raisons personnels pour...

Il déglutit, fermant les yeux un instant, les paupières préssées l'une contre l'autre avant de reporter son attention sur la pièce adjacente. C'étaient là que les choses importaient, pour l'instant...

**********************************

La porte à peine ouverte Poppy, Pomfresh se précipita à l'intérieur tel un ouragan pour expliquer rapidement la raison de sa présence ici.

Elle s'intérrompis une seconde pour reprendre son souffle puis demanda à Moïra si celle-ci voulait bien l'aider à calmer Lucius. Demande qui par ailleurs s'adressait indirectement aux autres personnes présentes également...

**********************************

Patmol releva la tête:

  
'Quoi! Lucius a déjà pété les plombs!'

  
Il ne bougea pourtant pas...

  
'Il ne manquerait plus que je me bouge pour ce type! D'ailleurs s'il me voit, je n''ai plus qu'a dire adieu au gens que j'aime!'

  
Il soupira et reposa sa tête sur ses pattes, les yeux clos.

Dans la pièce avoisinante, Pompom appella Severus.

**********************************

###A L'INFIRMERIE###

Lucius dont la magie avait cessé, fracassais maintenant à la main tout ce qui pouvait tomber sous celle-ci.

L'infirmerie d'habitude si nette et propre était maintenant un vrai capharnaum... Des éclats de verres jonchaient le carrelage, les plumes des oreillers glissaient paresseusement en une chute silencieuse pour se poser au sol. Les matelas des lits étaient éventrés, les draps tachés de potions aussi diverses que variées. Quand aux les paravents, ils n'étaient plus dignes de leur nom tellement on voyait à travers, arborant désormais de trous immenses...

Lucius finit par s'asseoir, au milieu du désastre dont il était la cause... Un objet contendant à la main, paré à la moindre intrusion.

Des larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues.

Il regardait la porte, prêt à lancer son projectile sur quiconque aurait la mauvaise idée d'entrer.

Porte qui s'ouvrit soudain à la volée tandis qu'entrait...

**********************************

Sévérus se leva, les yeux écarquillés. Lucius... Il connaissait l'homme, bien mieux que celui-ci l'eu désiré, sans doute. Et ce n'est pas Poppy Pomfresh qui pourrait le calmer... Il n'accepterais rien d'un étranger. Et peu d'un ami... Se précipitant dans la pièce, il dépassa Moira pour s'adresser à l'infirmière.

  
"J'y vais."

  
Attrapant et enfilant rapidement sa robe, il partit d'un pas rapide en direction de l'infirmerie, vérifiant la présence de sa baguette dans sa poche par mesure de sécurité..

**********************************

Lucius jeta la bassine métalique qu'il avait en main, atteignant sa cible en pleine tête, tou en criant:

  
"DEHORS!"

  
Atteint à la tête, Draco retomba en arrière à moitié inconscient.

  
"Papa...", fit-il en un souffle, le sang coulant à flot d'une profonde entaille à la tempe.

  
Lucius sursauta à la voix de son fils.

Il se leva bien vite et, le prenant dans ses bras, l'amena dans l'infirmerie.

D'un ton gêné, il lui dit:

  
"Excuse moi, chaton, je pouvait pas savoir..."

"M'appelle pas comme çà", marmonna l'adolescent en tentant vainement d'endiguer le sang coulant le long de sa joue pale. "Je ne voulais pas réagir comme çà...", finit-il par murmurer.

  
Lucius prit un bout de drap propre et apuya contre l'entaille de son fils.

**********************************

Olivier n'arivais pas à dormir.

Il se leva donc, s'habilla se peigna quelque peu et sorti.

Dans le couloir il faisait sombre et il avait oublié sa baguette.

Ayant la flemme d'aller la chercher il se dirigea à l'aveuglette se heutant à quelque chose ou quelqu'un au milieu du couloir.

**********************************

Rogue s'arrêta un instant devant la porte de l'infirmerie, s'intérogant sur la conduite à tenir. Connaissant Lucius, une réaction violente était était à présager, et ce peu importe qui passait la porte en premier... Sortant sa baguette, il lança quelques charmes de protection sur lui-même et, inspirant un bon coup... Et soupirant à l'idée de devoir encore un fois calmer son. Ami ou associé, il ne savait jamais quel terme employer, il ouvrit la porte.

**********************************

Charlie marchait paisiblement, ruminant à propos de la scène étrange à laquelle il venait d'assister. Quand il avait choisi de parcourir les couloirs de Poudlard plutôt que d'aller se coucher avec son frère, il ne s'attendait certes pas à voir ça!!! 

Le jeune rouquin était encore plongé dans ses pensées quand quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un le bouscula. Toute pensée à propos de Malfoy et d'aile quittèrent son esprit tandis que l'inconnu et lui-même tombait à la renverse dans le noir. 

  
"Owoutch..."

  
Allongé sur le sol, un poids au-dessus de lui dont il percevait la chaleur au travers de ses vêtements, Charlie grogna. Se relevant sur un coude, il tâta précautioneusement son crane. C'était un peu douloureux et il pouvait déjà sentir la bosse qui commençait à se former... Enfin, rien de grave. Il reporta son attention sur l'autre personne, sa silhouette lui paraissait familière...

D'ailleurs, celui-ci se relevait, se massant le crâne lui aussi.

  
"Excusez moi.", fit-il simplement.

"Non non, ça va...", répondit le rouquin.

  
Continuant à se malaxer le crane, Charlie plissa les paupières pour essayer de distinguer les traits de son interlocuteur dans le noir. Décidémment, celui-ci lui rappelait vraiment quelqu'un... Celà ne servant à rien, il sortit sa baguette.

  
"Lumos."

  
En face de lui, Olivier fit les yeux ronds.

  
"Charlie!?"

"'Tit Lion?!!"

  
Pour un peu, Charlie qui venait juste de se relever manqua de retomber. C'était... Olivier Dubois? 'Tit Lion? Le petit deuxième année qui avait remplacé Marceau lors de sa dernière année?!! Son protégé?

Les yeux écarquillés, Charlie dévisagea le jeune homme, laissant ses yeux courir sur le corps d'Olivier. Et bien... Le 'gamin' s'était bien dévelopé... 

Olivier lui fit un sourire digne de colgate blancheur (lol).

  
"Pas si petit que ça.", fit olivier qui arrivait à la hauteur de Charlie.

  
Puis il lui lança une petite pique.

  
"Ou alors, ce serais admettre que t'es aussi un minus."

  
Et il éclata d'un rire bon enfant.

Aprés un instant de sourcils ('tit Lion?!!), Charliese mit à rire lui aussi, secouant la tête d'un air amusé. 

  
"Peut-être bien... Mais toi, t'en as pris des centimètres!!! T'as pas du y aller mollo sur la soupe..."

  
Il sourit au jeune homme, s'appuyant contre le mur.

  
"A part ça, qu'est-ce que tu deviens? Je sais par les jumeaux que tu as été capitaine de l'équipe -ravi que tu m'ai remplacé, par ailleurs-, mais ça va doit faire un an que tu as quitté Poudlard... Tu fais quoi, maintenant?"

"Bof, pas grand chose, j'ai reçu une offre intéressante mais j'hésite.

  
Olivier avait une mine assez contrariée.

Un peu surpris par le ton du jeune homme, Charlie haussa un sourcil. Faisant un petit geste vague en direction d'une porte qui, il le savait, donnait sur une vieil salle de classe inutilisée depuis des siècles mais toujours comfortable, Charlie lui demanda:

  
"Pourquoi? Quel est le problème?..."

"Si je te dis ennemis juré, qu'est-ce que ça donne?", fit Olivier en entrant dans la salle de classe.

  
Charlie jeta un regard amusé en direction du jeune gardien en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil en cuir ayant appartenu à un ancien professeur de Métamorphose ayant de trés grand problèmes de dos (une pure merveille qui massait son occupant de manière divine... Un petit bijou qu'il était fort tenté d'emporter dans l'appartements qui leur avait été octroyé, à son frère et à lui, qu'il serve à quelque chose, et temps pis si l'apparence de cette splendeur s'apparentait plus à un vieux crapaud dépenaillé, lui et Bill lui trouveraient sans nul doute pleins d'utilisations originales... Pour célébrer leur retrouvailles...).

  
"Voyons, celà peut vouloir dire beaucoup de choses...", commença-t-il, prenant un air faussement pensif, une main chatouillant son menton. "Celà pourrait même avoir un rapport, te connaissant, avec un certain serpentard devenu poursuiveur l'année où tu es entré 'chez nous' en temps que gardien... Et qui fut aussi nommé capitaine la même année que toi, si les informations que m'ont données les jumeaux sont exactes..."

  
Il lança un regard amusé en direction d'Olivier.

  
"...Mais celà ne m'explique toujours pas ce que tu fais en ce moment. Ni en quoi cet 'ennemi juré' pourrait être mêlé à ça... Même si je ne serais pas si surpris si ton 'offre intéressante' avait un rapport avec le quidditch."

"C'est exact, et Flint a eu la même proposition que moi..."

  
Olivier fit la moue.

  
"Et je ne voit pas très bien dans la même équipe que lui."

  
Nouvelle grimace.

Olivier s'assit sur un vieux banc.

Restant silencieux, Charlie l'observa quelques minutes, pensif. Le regard bien plus sérieux qu'il ne l'était avant les paroles du jeune homme, il se décida enfin à parler:

  
"Je comprends ta position, et il n'ait pas de mon désir de t'inculquer ta conduite, tu as largement l'âge de décider toi-même."

  
Il s'interrompis un instant, le temps pour Olivier de relever la tête et de le regarder dans les yeux. Le regard du jeune homme enfin sur lui, il continua.

  
"La seule chose qui importe... La seule chose à laquelle il faut que tu fasses attention... C'est tiens-tu vraiment à cette proposition? Et si oui... Flint et toi étiez, et êtes toujours en un sens, rivaux. Dans le contexte qui est et a toujours été pour autant que je m'en souvienne les... Disons, les 'liens' et 'relations' entre gryffondors et serpentards, cette rivalité a été traduite comme..." 

  
Son regard se fit pensif tandis qu'il hésitait sur la formulation à choisir.

  
"...Vous vous êtes proclamés ennemis."

  
Levant une main pour arrêter Olivier avant qu'il ne l'interrompe, il le fixa dans les yeux avant d'ajouter:

  
"Oui. Je dis bien 'proclamés ennemis', je ne dis pas qe vous l'êtes vraiment, car en dépit de tout vous n'étiez que des enfants. Juste des élèves de Poudlard. Selon les moeurs locales..."

  
Un petit sourire lui échappa.

  
"... Et selon les 'coutumes' de ceux de votre âge... Des enfants tout comme vous... Vous vous êtes déclarés 'ennemis', faisant 'la guerre' à chaque occasion qui se présente, dépassant la simple compétitivité qu'il peut y avoir entre gryffondor et serdaigle, par exemple, pour entrer dans un véritable champs d'hostilité permanente."

  
Il inclina un instant la tête, espérant que le jeune homme comprenait où il voulait en venir.

  
"Mais le fait est qu'il y a une grande différence entre être vraiment ennemis et ce que vous étiez. Et ce, peu importe ce que vous pensiez à l'époque. Certains deviennent de vrais ennemis durant leurs années scolaires, mais c'est extrèmement rare. Et je doute un peu de cette innémitié, il s'agit plus généralement d'une rivalité voir d'une haine modérée qui ne se dévellope réellement qu'après maturité."

  
Un sourire sardonique apparu sur ses lèvres.

  
"Ce type de haine murit en même temps que son possésseur..."

  
Redevenant sérieux, il continua:

  
"Mantenant, la question est de savoir ce que tu désires faire de ton inimitié avec Flint. De votre rivalité. Une rivalité n'est pas forcément négative... Comme l'ambition. Ou être serpentard pour un élève de Poudlard... Quoique ceux des autres maisons puissent penser. A toi de voir si tu considères votre rivalité comme si importante qu'elle t'empêcherait de jouer dans la même équipe... Si lui-même choisi d'accepter, ce qui n'est pas évident puisqu'il doit lui aussi avoir les mêmes doutes que toi à ce sujet. Et pour les même raisons... Vois s'il t'es réellement impossible de jouer avec lui. Ou si tu peux apprendre à être indifférent à Flint... Voir, à utiliser votre rivalité, cette compétitivité, comme stimulant. Ne confond pas 'ennemis' et 'rivaux', c'est le seul conseil que je peux te donner."

  
"Tu sais que si tu avis été un cracmol tu serais un excellent psychologue?", fit Olivier avec un grand sourire.

  
Un peu surpris par le compliment, Charlie écarquilla les yeux puis, souriant, fit un cin d'oeil à son ami. 

  
"Bah, il faut bien que j'ai d'autres talent qu'être rapide pour attrper le vif d'or et... Rapide quand il s'agit d'éviter d'être griller vif!!!"

  
Il se releva, s'étirant comme un chat.

  
"Avec tout ça, je commences à êtres franchement fatigué!!!"

  
Se tournant vers Olivier, il ajouta:

  
"Tu sais, avec cette réunion, tu as une grande chance. Flint est là, tu peux toujours essayer de voir ce qu'il en est vraiment, et non te limiter à essayer de réfléchir au problème."

"Oui, vaudrait mieux.", fit Olivier en pensant aux dragons. "En ce qui concerne mon problème je pense que je vais aller faire un tour..."

  
On entendait clairement dans le ton d'Olivier 'au terrain de quiditch', même si la fin de sa phrase n'était pas prononcée. 

Charlie laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

  
"Oui, les vieilles méthodes sont les meilleures pour se détendre et réfléchir en paix!!!"

  
Souriant au jeune homme, il le serra dans ses bras avant d'ajouter:

  
"C'est vraiment sympa de te revoir, Lionceau... Bonne nuit!!!"

  
Et il repartit, direction ses appartements.

**********************************

Lorsque la porte se fut refermer, Sirius réapparut.

Il regarda Moira puis Rémus et soupira.

  
"Bon ! Et maintenant, si on allait dormir ? Je dois vous avouer que je suis un peu fatigué de tout ça..."

  
Il fit un geste vague dans le vide.

Moira aquiesta.

  
"Tu n'as sans doute pas tord..."

  
S'approchant de Sirius, Moira l'embrassa sur les deux joues puis, se tournant vers Rémus, elle fit de même avant de s'écarter légèrement, une main posée sur l'épaule de celui-ci:

  
"Rém... Je ne plaisantais pas en parlant de te faire ausculter par Sévérus. Tu en as besoin, ne le nie pas. Et Sirius, fais attention à toi. Je viens juste de retrouver un vieil ami, ce n'est pas pour le perdre de nouveau!!!"

  
Les embrassant tout deux une dernière fois, Moira entrouvit la porte, juste assez pour pouvoir se fauliler tandis que Sirius restait caché dérriére le panneau de bois et, un sourire un peu nostalgique flottant sur les lèvres, elle partit en direction de la chambre lui lui avait été attribuée.

**********************************

Lucius bercait son fils ramenant son aile valide devant lui, enveloppant Draco par la même occasion.

Et sans le savoir, il se procurait même un peu d'intimité.

Sévérus cligna des yeux. Ainsi, lorsqu'il avait cru voir Lucius voler, tant d'années auparavant, ce n'était pas un rêve induit par l'alcool... Il avait bien vu. 

  
"Lucius..."

  
Il s'immobilisa, découvrant d'un seul coup ce que Lucius enserrait, caché dérrière son aile. 

  
"Draco?..."

  
Lucius leva les yeux, son regard chaleureux se mua un regard polaire.

  
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

  
Le ton de Lucius n'était vraiment, mais vraiment pas sympathique.

Sévérus se contenta de rouler les yeux, l'air agacé.

  
"Pomfresh avait besoin de quelqu'un pour 'sauver' son infirmerie, et j'ai déjà bien assez à faire d'habitude pour ne pas avoir, en plus, à recréer tout le stock de potions et autres baumes que celle-ci contient."

  
Il jetta un coup d'oeil autour de lui, jaugeant d'un air expert des dégats qui avaient été fait. Un vrai capharnaüm... Et comme il le craignait, beaucoup de travail en perspective...

  
"Soit dit au passage, elle se débrouillera bien toute seule pour tout 'ranger'..."

  
Il laissa s'échapper un léger ricanement. 

  
"Mais il est hors de question que je me charges seul des potions. Je suis donc ravi de t'apprendre que tu ne t'ennuiras pas dans les jours à venir, puisque je sais trés bien que tu es plus que capable de contocter les plus simples et les plus usuelles." 

  
Remarquant la Vitrine aux Raretés défonçée, il ne pu empêcher un grognement de lui échapper.

  
"Dommage que certaines nécessitent la main d'un Maître de Potions..."

  
Il se retourna vers Lucius:

  
"Oh moins, tu t'es calmé, j'ai eu assez à m'occuper de tes petites crises dans le passé...", commença-t-il d'un ton agacé, se penchant pour éxaminer Draco. "Tsss... Qu'es-ce que tu as encore fichu..."

  
Rogue jetta un regard de reproche à l'homme avant de reporter son attention sur l'adolescent, soulevant le morceau de drap que Lucius avait utilisé comme compresse. Une coupure à la tempe, pas très bonne... Mais qui avait au moins le mérite d'être nette.

  
"Nous sommes dans une infirmerie, et tu n'as pas trouvé mieux comme compresse?!"

  
Se redressant il regarda autour de lui.

  
"Bon, restez là, je vais voir ce que je peux trouver que tu n'as pas eu le temps de détruire... Ou à défaut, je gardes toujours quelques potions dans mes appartements. Mon infirmerie personnelle... ". "

  
Lucius se leva, laissant Draco par terre, et alla tater un morceau de mur, appuyant sur une brique. Un petit compartiment se dévoila...

  
" J'espère qu'il est toujours là...", murmura-t-il.

  
Il chercha dans la cavité sombre.

  
"Ah! Le voilà."

  
Il sortit un objet bizzare, et l'ouvrit.

  
"Toujours dans le même état, c'est parfait."

  
Un liquide ambré scintillait doucement à l'intérieur de l'objet. Il en versa une goutte sur la blessure de Draco qui se referma aussitôt.

Arrachant de ce qui restait de l'atelle, il en appliqua un peu sur son aile blessée qui, après ce petit traitement, se remis en place en craquant.

Lucius rentra ses ailes, remit l'objet en place et referma le compartiment.

Puis il pensa qu'il pourrait peut-être se couvrir maintenant. On était au début de l'automne et il commençait sérieusement à avoir froid...

Sévérus se posta en face de Lucius, haussant un sourcil. Cette potion... Il la reconnaissait, bien sur, mais ignorait qu'il fut possible d'en trouver ici!!! Les ingrédients étaient d'une telle rareté... Et il était probablement le seul Maître de Potion encore en vie à avoir l'habileté de la produire!!! Avec peut-être ce vieux chinois, Li Chu Tsong, si l'âge n'affectait pas trop ses mains...

La Divine Panacée pouvait guérir toute blessure et ce, sur toute créature un temps soit peu magique. C'était d'ailleurs sa particularité, elle ne fonctionnait pas sur une créature non magique. Ni sur les moldus et les cracmols... Elle soignait de tous les poisons, pour peu qu'elle est été donnée à temps, bien entendu, et pouvait même permettre de ressouder un membre sectionné, à condition toutefois qu'elle soit ingérée et appliquée (les deux étaient nécessaires en ce cas) dans l'heure suivant l'instant de la blessure. Sans pouvoir les guérir, elle apaisait les tourments de ceux devenus fous sous l'utilisation de Crucio... La seule potion susceptible d'apaiser l'esprit de ceux mentalement détruits par le sort interdit...

Elle demandait sept ans de travail, à raison de plus de trois heures par jours entièrement dédiées à son ouvrage. Et ce, pour la simple conception d'une seule fiole de celle-ci.

La Divine Panacée. La potion dont il gardait trois fioles précautionneusement cachées dans une cache, sous son lit, protégées par les plus puissants des sorts qu'il avait pu créé et imaginé depuis plus de 15 ans. Et dont il gardait un tout petit flacon caché à la ceinture en permanence...

La seule potion susceptible de soigner l'inconnu... Pour peu que le blessé soit 'magique'. Comme Lucius. Comme son aile... 

Sévérus fixa Lucius dans les yeux, un millier de questions non formulées dans le regard.

Celui-ci secoua négativement la tête.

  
"Plus tard, si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais bien me rhabillé..."

  
Il se baissa, ramassant son fils, et le mis sur son dos. Ses muscles roulaient souplement sous sa peau...

Il partit de l'infirmerie, Draco sur le dos et lui se baladant à moitié nu dans les couloirs...

Sévérus ne put empêcher un léger sourire d'apparaître sur ses lèvres.

  
"Un passage derrière la tapisserie du tigre près de l'entrée de Serpentard conduit directement au dortoir de Draco. Le mot de passe est 'Vérité'. Ce pourrait être utile si tu veux éviter de surprendre tout le monde..."

  
Lucius, dit un mot qui ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire habituel.

  
"Merci."

  
Puis il partit.

**********************************

Rémus resta immobile quelques instants, le regard fixé sur la porte par laquelle Moira venait de sortir.

  
"... Il ne pourra rien faire", murmura le châtain à moitié pour lui-même et les yeux dans le vague.

  
Sirius le considéra un moment.

  
"Qu'est que t'as dit ? J'ai pas compris..."

  
Sans rien rajouter il sortit de la pièce pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard prêt à se coucher. Vêtu d'un spandex noir et d'un t-shirt ample de la même couleur.

Il se glissa sous les draps en frissonnant puis prenant un ton réprobateur:

  
"Bonne nuit Rémus..."

  
Le châtain ne répondit pas se contentant de détourner le regard.

  
"Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux que je prenne le fauteuil cette nuit, n'est-ce pas?" murmura-t-il. 

  
Sirius ne semblait pas désirer sa présence... Il n'allait pas s'imposer...

  
Sirius se releva d'un coup ses yeux brillant bizarrement, il bouillonnait de l'intérieur comme un volcan près à exploser.

Il haletait en proie à un désordre interne, il hésitait entre envoyer son poing dans la figure du châtain ou lui hurler dessus comme il n'avait jamais hurler sur personne.

Il opta pour la deuxième solution, d'autant plus que la première ne servirait à rien et ferait peut-être pire que mieux...

Il respira un coup et parla d'une voix calme mais ferme tout de même.

Trop calme.

Le calme avant la tempête.

  
"Rémus ! T'es vraiment qu'un crétin..."

  
A ce moment, toute sa colère lui échappa et il se mit à crier, emporté par celle-ci:

"Tu m'emmerdes Rémus ! Tout le monde ici est prêt à t'aider mais tu n'en fais rien, on te tend la main et tu n'en fais rien, on te laisse là où tu es, puisque monsieur ne veut recevoir de l'aide de personne, et tu t'enfonces encore plus... Tu restes dans ton coin constamment, tu broies du noir et tu n'acceptes la lumière de personne... Tu veux que je te dise ce que t'es... Tu n'es qu'un pauvre type qui ne mérite que la pitié des autres..."

Il se sentit beaucoup mieux après s'être libéré de cette hargne qui le rongeait.

Il regrettait un peu les paroles qu'il venait de dire, il aurait tout aussi bien pu le frapper que ça revenait au même, mais c'était trop tard maintenant, il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Il n'espérait qu'une chose c'est que ces paroles fasse réagir son ami, qu'il comprenne mais...

Il fronça les sourcils en regardant Rémus.

Le châtain resta silencieux un long moment, les yeux fermés, avant de les rouvrir et de poser son regard doré sur l'humain.

  
"Rares sont les loups garous qui atteignent la quarentaine, Sirius... Si ce n'est pas les chasseurs ou les aurors qui les tuent, c'est la lycanthropie... J'ai été condamné, du jour où j'ai été mordu... Ce n'est pas facile, tu sais, de regarder sa propre mort tous les jours dans le miroir depuis presque trente ans et de savoir que j'arrive à échéance... Je n'ai qu'une minuscule chance de passer le cap..."

  
Il se leva soudain, se dirigeant vers la porte.

  
"Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Sirius Black, si c'est tout ce que tu as à m'offrir, il vaut mieux que je me trouve une autre chambre," ajouta-t-il avant de sortir.

  
Il s'appuya contre la porte et passa une main tremblante sur son visage.

Ainsi, ce qu'il avait pris pour de l'amitié, n'était que de la pitié?

Sirius resta comme paralysé mais il réussit néanmoins à dire avant que le châtain ne soit sortit:

  
"Saches que je n'ai aucune pitié pour toi. Seulement, te voir réagir comme tu le fais, accepter ton sort comme ça et ne rien tenter contre me révolte"

  
Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Rémus ferma les yeux avec lassitude.

  
"Que veux-tu que je fasse?"

  
Il avait cessé d'espérer depuis la mort de James et Lily... Depuis que Sirius avait été emmené à Azkaban...

Espérer faisait trop mal et était inutile pour un loup-garou, il l'avait appris à ses dépents.

**********************************

Lucius se dépêchait. Il ne voulait pas croiser quelqu'un... Surtout dans cette tenue.

Il arriva près de la tapisserie et vit Remus... Rapidement, il fit un pas en arrière, se cachant dans un couloir adjacent... Pourquoi fallait-il donc que l'homme soit là? Il n'était pas en tenue pour le croiser... Mais au moin, celui-ci ne l'avait pas vu. Il aurait été plus qu'embarassé...

Il se mordit légèrement les lèvres, hésitant quand à la conduite à tenir. Devait-il attendre que le loup-garou s'en aille ou vallait-il mieux choisir un autre chemin?... Bien sur,, la présence de celui-ci dans le donjon l'intriguait mais...

**********************************

Dans la chambre, Sirius, le coeur lourd, ne savait plus que faire. Le brun s'appuya sur la porte, les yeux clos...

  
"Rémus..."

  
Il se laissa glisser sur le sol...

**********************************

Lucius, commencant litéralement à geler sur place, n'eut pas la patience d'attendre. Il partit en direction de sa propre chambre, résigner à y faire dormir son fils... Heureusement qu'il y avait un lit d'appoint parce qu'il ne s'imaginait vraiment pas dormir dans le même lit. 

Il poussa du pied la porte qu'il avait laissée ouverte, un oubli salutaire... Entrant, il déposa son fils sur le lit et, fermant la porte de sa chambre, rangea en vitesse tout son matériel avant que Draco ne se réveille.

Son fils avait eut suffisament de surprises pour aujourd'hui, il avait appris bien assez sur son père en une soirée... Et avait déjà été suffisament choqué, il n'avait nul besoin de lui donner le sentiment d'avoir complètement sombré dans la folie!!! Sans compter que c'était une part de lui-même qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de dévoiler, quelque chose de bien trop intime à ses yeux...

Le visage déterminé, Il enferma le tout à double tour dans une armoire, ajoutant quelques sorts de protection de son cru par lus de sécurité.

Enlevant chemise, chaussures, et chaussettes à Draco, il le borda puis, sortant le lit d'appoint, se coucha.

**********************************

"Pardon..."

  
Rémus soupira. Inutile de rester comme une âme en peine devant la chambre... Autant voir s'il y en avait une de libre et dans le cas contraire... Il aviserait...

De l'autre coté de la porte, Black se releva, les yeux brillant d'une détermination sans nom.

I l ouvrit la porte et se mordant les lèvres:

  
"Rémus... Attend...Je..."

  
Il avala sa salive.

  
"...Ne voulais pas te dire tout ça... Je me suis laissé emporter..."

  
Il tendis la main vers son ami:

  
"Fais-moi confiance, s'il te plait... Comme avant..."

  
Le chatain hésita un moment avant de revenir dans la chambre, il avait senti du mouvement dans le couloir et ne voulait pas mettre son compagnon en danger.

  
"Je ne sais pas si c'est possible, Sirius", fit-il en refermant la porte. "Tant de choses se sont passées, nous ont séparées... nous séparent encore..."

  
Il s'interrompit un moment, les yeux baissés avant de les relever.

  
"Mais je vais essayer..."

  
Sirius se détendit, il avait eu si peur que son ami parte et ne revienne pas... Il aurait alors passé une très mauvaise nuit.

Il esquissa un sourire puis, se tournant vers le lit:

  
"Je crois qu'il n'aura aucun problème pour dormir dans ce lit, on pourrait y mettre 4 personnes...

  
Rémus pâlit.

  
"Si tu veux, je peux dormir dans le canapé, ça ne me dérange pas... vraiment! Et je ne sais pas si Rogue...

  
Il s'interrompit, se rendant compte qu'il parlait trop, et détourna les yeux...

  
"Le contact me met mal à l'aise", avoua-t-il.

  
Sirius le dévisagea, hésitant entre rire ou se taper la tête contre les murs...

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et, goguenard, il dit:

  
"T'as peur que je te saute dessus..."

  
Son sourire s'effaça et il se dirigea vers le lit.

  
'J'aurais peut être pas du dire ça' pensa-t'il en s'asseyant sur les draps 'Qu'est ce qu'il va penser maintenant... Mon vieux Siri, tu devrais réfléchir avant de parler'

  
Rémus sursauta avant de se détourner.

  
"Non... Pas toi..."

  
Le brun se retourna et regarda Rémus droit dans les yeux.

  
"Bien sûr que je ne ferrais jamais une chose pareil... Pourquoi ai-je la mauvaise impression que tu me caches quelque chose?"

"Pour rien..."

  
Le loup garou disparut dans une autre pièce pour se changer avant de revenir, vêtu d'un pyjama élimé et trop large pour lui.

  
"... Tu me fais une place?"

**********************************

Ailleurs dans le château Moira, fatiguée, entra dans 'son' appartment. Hmm... ainsi Lucius causait quelques... Difficultées quelques heures à peine après son arrivée? Un petit rire diabolique lui échappa tandis qu'elle attrapait une petite enveloppe blanche cachée derrière un pot de fleur.

Il était toujours bon de bien s'entendre avec les Elfes de Maisons. Celà permettait de savoir certaines choses à l'avance, parfois... Et de pouvoir agir en conséquence. De prévoir. Et les Elfes étaient toujours si heureux de favoriser une gentille surprise...

Décachetant le sceau, elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire, cette fois aux éclats, tandis qu'elle lisait le petit carton de bienvenu à Poudlard. Un carton destiné à elle autant qu'à... L'autre occupant de son appartement. Son collocataire. Qui pourrait bien attendre demain pour connaître sa présence ici, elle ne voulait pas le déranger pour l'instant...

Il était bien tard, et elle n'était surement pas la seule à avoir sommeil, non?

**********************************

Dans son sommeil, Lucius Malfoy frissona  


A Suivre...


	22. Chapitre 21: Première nuit à Poudlard

Zeynel/Himitsu/Gaëlle/Irumi

titre: La Réunion / Chapitre 21  
Auteur: Zeynel, Himitsu, Gaëlle et Irumi  
genre: Général  
base: Harry Potter

La Réunion

Chapitre 21: Première nuit à Poudlard...

Lionceau... Il était encore puceau mais c'était pas une raison de l'appeler comme ça! Chaque fois que Charlie l'appelais comme ça il se faisait l'effet d'être un môme de dix ans...

Il partit au terrain de quiditch, plongé dans ses pensées. Il relevait les yeux vers celui-ci quand il s'immobilisa, apercevant Marcus Flint en petite tenue...

  
'Mais c'est pas possible comme il peut être ban... Nan mais ça va pas bien moi?!', pensa Olivier, troublé.

  
A quelques dizaines de mètres de lui, Marcus Flint, ex-capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard et possible futur poursuiveur dans l'équipe de premiere catégorie des 'Faucons de Whilbourne', s'éxerçait.

Il n'avait guère sommeil et, les muscles un peu ankylosés par le long trajet en train, avait décidé de 'venir saluer' ce bon vieu terrain de Poudlard où il avait appris à maîtriser les bases de ce qu'était vraiment le quidditch... En s'échauffant un peu sur le terrain.

Les yeux clos, il s'entrainait, effectant différentes séries d'exercises destinés à réchauffer et assouplir ses muscles. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de se changer, se contentant d'ôter la plupart de ses vêtements jusqu'à ne plus porter que son caleçon et, indifférent à la brise froide qui lui caressait le corps, ses muscles roulants sous la peau humide de transpiration, il s'éxerçait, aussi souple et gracieux qu'un chat.

Olivier avança l'air de rien, respirant l'air du soir.

Il s'approcha de Flint avec sur le visage le fameux regard 'faut qu'on parle'.

  
"J'aimerais te parler.", fit le jeune homme, le visage neutre.

  
Totalement inconscient de la présence de son ancienne némésis à quelques pas de lui, Flint ne pu s'empêcher de sursauter légèrement. Quelque peu embarassé de n'avoir pas perçu sa présence et se demandant depuis combien de temps l'agaçant -de son point de vue- gryffondor se trouvait là, il se redressa lentement, sentant peser dans son dos le poid de son regard. Tournant légèrement la tête, il répondit:

  
"Dubois."

  
L'air totalement indifférent, il fit quelques pas, se penchant pour ramasser son t-shirt qu'il usa comme d'une serviette pour s'éponger le front avant de se retourner vers le jeune homme.

  
"Parle."

  
Olivier soupira croisant ses mains derrière sa nuque, regardant les étoiles.

Il soupira puis revint à Marcus.

  
"Est-ce que tu vas accepté la proposition des Faucons?", demanda-t-il, regardant son homologue dans les yeux, le regard perçant, en le dévisageant.

  
Celui-ci eut bien du mal à masquer sa surprise. Une légère dilatation des pupilles le seul signe extérieur de celle-ci, il s'étira, le temps de reprendre contenance avant de hausser un sourcil. Il n'était pas sure de vouloir, ni même de pouvoir répondre.

  
"Pourquoi cette question?"

"Parce que je pense les rejoindre... Et qu'un peu de stimulation serais la bienvenue."

  
Olivier souriait, poseur, son regard à présent rieur sur Flint.

**********************************

Sévérus soupira. Lucius s'était débrouillé pour faire encore plus de dégat qu'il ne croyait... Une liste des potions les plus urgentes à recréer dans la main -peut-être devrait-il commencer à se mettre au travail dès ce soir?... Non. Non... Il était trop fatigué...-, il repartit en directionde ses appartements.

Ses appartements...

Ceux de Lupin et Black également, pour l'année en cours tout du moins. Ils seraient là... En permanence. Bien sur, ils utiliseraient sans doute le plus souvent l'autre entrée. Celle qui menait directement à leur chambre... Mais Sir... Black ne pouvant prendre sa véritable forme qu'en peu d'endroit... Il ne doutait guère qu'il ne faudrait que quelques mois avant que l'animagus n'accapare également son salon. Il fallait si attendre.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne savait même plus ce qu'il ressentait par rapport à tout ça...

Il aurait du être furieux de les voir partager son appartement. De ne pas avoir été prévenu -maudit soit Albus et ses damnées surprises!!!- même en sachant que le directeur avait eut de bonnes raisons d'agir plus discrètement.Il aurait du juré, tempêter en voyant son intimité ainsi envahi. Mais il se sentait étrangement soulagé... 

Au moins, il savait que l'animagus serait là à l'abri. Et il pourrait monitorer l'état de Rémus... Non!!! Il ne s'inquiétait guère pour lui!!! C'est juste qu'il aurait ainsi le moyen d'étudier comment sa potion fonctionnait... Sa potion...

Il ne l'avait pas encore donnée au loup-garou. La 'Matinée-de-l'Homme'...

Il se mordit les lèvres. Devait-il attendre jusqu'au matin? Mais les deux hommes partageaient son appartement, il serait aisée de tout simplement lui donnée la potion dès ce soir...

Maudit Albus!!!

Le vieil homme savait ce qu'il faisait en les envoyant tout deux chez lui. Et sans le prévenir... Mais celà lui avait au moins permis d'éviter d'avoir à protester des jours durant pour se retrouver au final face à un ultimatum ou un autre... Ou face à un des ordres du vieillard. 

**********************************

S'étirant comme un chat, charlie s'approcha du tableau marquant l'entrée de ses appartements. Hmm... Aragorn devait encore être avec Arwen et Légolas... Mais il est vrai qu'ils avaient tout trois beaucoup à rattraper! Près de 5 siècles s'il ne se trompait pas...

Il frappa trois coups sur le tableau avec sa baguette, une technique que lui avait apprise Aragorn... Peu de temps après, le portrait appparu. Souriant chaleureusement, Charlie le salua d'un mouvement de tête, murmurant le mot de passe avant d'entrer dans la pièce, le tableau s'écartant, libérant un passage. 

Se malaxant la nuque, Charlie soupira. Il avait décidemment bien besoin de sommeil... Soupirant, il s'avançait vers sa chambre quand il remarqua quelque chose sur le bras d'un fauteuil. Une manche?... Charlies 'approcha.

Un sourire empli de tendresse se déssina sur ses lèvres. Bill... Le jeune homme s'était endormi dans le fauteuil, visiblement exténué, et frissonait dans son sommeil, sa tête reposant sur sa poitrine.

S'agenouillant devant son frère, Charlie lui ôta chaussures et chaussettes puis, se redressant, il le pris précautioneusement dans ses bras avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

**********************************

"... Tu me fais une place?"

  
Sirius secoua la tête. Décidement, il n'arriverai pas à lui faire sortir quoi que se soit... Ou peut-être que Rémus n'avait vraiment rien à lui cacher. En tout cas, quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas lui qui le forcerait à parler...

Il fit un sourire chaleureux en relevant la couverture.

  
"Il y a toute la place que tu veux..."

  
Avec un pâle sourire, le châtain se glissa sous les draps sans toucher son ami.

  
"Bonne nuit", murmura-t-il avant de s'endormir plus épuisé qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais devant son ancien complice, ses traits détendus par le sommeil le rajeunissant tandis que des ombres inquiétantes s'étendaient sous ses yeux.

  
Sirius fronça les sourcils en le regardant puis il finit par ce détendre, se penchant à son oreille, il lui murmura

  
"Fais de beaux rêves... Lunard." 

  
Il s'allongea à son tour fermant les yeux.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour sombrer dans le sommeil.

**********************************

Marcus écarquilla les yeux, son visage exprimant clairement sa surprise et son choc... Se reprenant finalement, il secoua la tête puis, retournant son regard vers Dubois, s'exclama:

  
"Tu peux répéter?!!"

  
Intérieurement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser:

  
'Au moins, ça répond à la question du 'il accepte ou pas'...'

  
Mais... Ce que Dubois venait de dire dépassait largement ce cadre. 'Stimulation'... Dubois n'avait rien contre son éventuel présence dans l'équipe?! Il. arrivait même à y trouver des avantages?!! 

Il secoua la tête encore une fois, tentant de s'écaircir les idées. Dubois. Ne lui parlait pas comme quelqu'un parle à une personne détestée. Bien sur, la rivalité demeurait, c'était même le coeur de ce qu'il avait dit mais...

...

Dubois ne voyait pas de problèmes à ce qu'il fassent partis de la même équipe?...

  
"Et je n'ai pas encore arrêté ma décision."

**********************************

Bon, il avait dit à Lucius que celui-ci aurait à se charger des potions les plus simples, donc il n'avait pas à s'en occuper... Mais il ferait bien de commencer rapidement la 'Vitalitas'. Et même si personne d'autre que Lockart n'était stupide au point de faire disparaître des os -du moins il l'espérait...-, la potion prenait du temps à faire. Il devrait mettre dès ce soir des racines de chêne angélique à macérer dans de l'alcool de pivoine... Il faudrait aussi dès demain qu'il commande une fiole de sang de griffon, il n'en avait pas suffisament pour la 'Nulla Concero'. Hmm, du venin de cobra noir, également, pour la 'Pureta Sanguis'. Celle-là, il y en avait toujours besoin en abondance...

Prenant mentalement des notes, Sévérus entra dans son appartement. Otant sa robe, il la déposa sur le dos d'un fauteuil. Il s'asseyait sur le bras de celui-ci pour retirer ses chaussures quand son regard, qu'il avait laissé vagabondé, tomba sur deux fioles posées non loin.

La potion 'Tueloup'... Et la 'Matinée-de-l'Homme'. 

Hmm... Il pouvait attendre jusqu'au matin. Ce n'était pas la peine de les... De SE déranger dès ce soir. après tout, Rémus n'aurait pas besoin de la 'Tueloup' avant la prochaine pleine lune et...

Et...

Il avait beau dire, il aurait été difficile de ne pas noter la pâleur du loup-garou. La fragilité inhérente dans ses mouvements...

Inspirant profondement pendant quelques secondes, les yeux fermés, Sévérus pris sa décision. Il était Maître de Potion, tergiverser ainsi sur quelque chose d'aussi stupide ne lui seyait vraiment pas, surtout dans un cas comme celui-ci où les faits étaient aussi claires!!! il se redressa brusquement, le visage déterminé, et attrapant au passage les deux fioles, se dirigea vers la chambre de... Ses deux 'invités' par manque d'un autre terme pour les désigner.

Arrivé devant la porte, il hésita un instant puis, grondant contre lui-même, frappa trois coups avant d'entrer sans attendre de réponse.

**********************************

Olivier était amusé par la surprise de Marcus.

  
"Je pense qu'il est temps de ne plus se comporter en gamins... Se détestant uniquement parce qu'ils font partis d'une maison différente."

  
Olivier se tourna se préparant à partir, l'aube était déjà là depuis un moment.

  
"En ce qui concerne ta décision , fais-le moi savoir si tu te décides à accepter ou le contraire. Ce qui serais bien dommage par ailleurs."

  
Olivier s'éloigna un peu et lacha:

  
"Et habille toi un peu y a de jeunes enfants, au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer."

  
Puis il repartit en direction de la sortie du terrain de quiditch.

Marcus laissa échapper un juron tandis que l'ancien gryffondor s'éloignait, embarassé d'avoir oublié la. Tenue dans laquelle il se trouvait. Les joues écarlates, il attrapa ses vêtements, se rhabillant du plus vite qu'il pouvait. 

Il avait enfilé une de ses bottes et s'apprêtait à faire de même avec la seconde, quand il l'a laissa d'un seul coup lui échappé des mains, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés sous le choc.

  
'Ce qui serait bien dommage par ailleurs'...

Dubois voulait le voir dans son équipe?!! Il se redressa d'un seul coup. Un sourire apparu lentement sur ses lèvres. C'était... Probablement le premier compliment que le gryffondor lui avait fait!!! Même indirect... 

Rapidement, il enfila sa botte et repartit en sifflotant vers les donjons.

L'année s'annonçait bien...

A Suivre...


	23. Chapitre 22: La 'Mâtinéedel'Homme'

Welcome to Adobe GoLive 4 

Zeynel/Himitsu/Gaëlle/Irumi

titre: La Réunion / Chapitre 22  
Auteur: Zeynel, Himitsu, Gaëlle et Irumi  
genre: Général  
base: Harry Potter

La Réunion

Chapitre 22: La 'Mâtinée-de-l'Homme'...

Dans le lit, Rémus s'était inconsciemment réfugié dans le coin le plus éloigné de son compagnon dans son besoin désormais instinctif de fuir le contact. Le front couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, il tournait la tête de gauche à droite, ses lèvres articulant silencieusement des suppliques connues de lui seul.

Le bruit léger de l'entrée de Rogue tira de son sommeil, toujours prisonnier du cauchemar et il fixa le nouvel arrivant avec horreur, reculant devant lui, terrifié avant de tomber du lit.

Le choc le réveilla complètement et il cligna des yeux ne pouvant s'empêcher de trembler.

  
"S... Séverus?", murmura-t-il. "Je... Désolé..."

  
Le pyjama trop grand avait glissé sur son épaule révélant une clavicule douloureusement saillante.

A ses côtés, Sirius remua dans son sommeil en soupirant mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant.

Sévérus ne pu empêcher sa respiration de se bloquer quelques instant tandis qu'il observait les deux hommes sur le lit. Ils étaient... Magnifiques. Tentants. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être énervé en voyant combien Sirius. Black restait détendu. Que se serait-il passé si un autre que lui était entré? Bien sur, la possibilité qu'un autre que lui ou Dumbledore vienne de nuit était faible... Mais qui sait?... Ce n'était pas une raison. Dans sa situation...

Mais endormi, il était tellement...

Détournant les yeux en rougissant légèrement, il reporta son regard sur Rémus... Et sentit encore une fois sa gorge se sérrer tandis que son coeur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Le loup-garou paraissait si paradoxalement... Fragile. Comme si un souffle de vent aurait pu le briser... 

Ses sourcils se fronçèrent.

Posant les fioles sur la table de nuit, il s'assit sur le lit au coté de Rémus. Il comprenait maintenant le regard de Moira... Rémus était bien trop pâle, et la manière dont ses os saillaient... Sévérus prit son poignet, surveillant son pouls, puis rapprocha son visage de celui du loup-garou, observant celui-ci. Les pupilles étaient un peu trop dilatées, les lèvres presque bleu...

Ce pyjama trop grand lui donnait un air si adorable... Clignant des yeux au tour que prenaient ses pensées, Sévérus laissa son regard vagabonder sur le cou et l'épaule à demi nu de Rémus.

  
"Tu es trop maigre...", murmura-t-il.

  
Près d'eux, Sirius remua dans son sommeil en soupirant sans pour autant se réveiller.

  
"S... Severus?", répéta un peu bêtement Rémus, toujours un peu désorienté, avant de rougir. "Que... S'est-il passé?"

"Hmm..."

  
Sévérus continua d'observer le loup-garou encore quelques secondes avant de cligner des yeux, réalisant d'un seul coup que celui-ci avait parlé. 

  
"Je."

  
Il s'interrompit. Apercevant les fioles sur la table de nuit, il se souvint d'un seul coup des raisons de sa présence en ce lieu à cet heure...

  
"Les potions.", dit-il enfin, les yeux plongés dans ceux du chatain. 

"Pardon?"

  
De quoi parlait-il?

Voyant l'incompréhension dans les yeux du loup-garou, Rogue soupira. Se penchant vers la table de chevet, il attrappa les deux fioles qui s'y trouvaient. En posant une sur le couvre-lit, il déclara:

  
"La Tue-Loup."

  
Sévérus avait préparé la tue-loup pour lui... Un petit sourire très doux étira les lèvres de Lupin.

  
"Merci", murmura-t-il.

  
Près d'eux, Sirius fut tiré de son sommeil par les chuchotements des deux hommes mais il resta néanmoins immobile, ne voulant pas déranger cette conversation.

  
'Peut être que Severus saura convaincre Rémus', pensa-t-il.

  
Il resta couché, les yeux clos, l'oreille tendue.

Sévérus détourna la tête, se sentant rougir. Il se contenta de répondre d'un marmonnement avant de tendre la seconde fiole à Rémus. Celle-ci luisait d'un éclat mordoré, sa couleur d'ambre chaud et son parfum musqué rappelant le miel, la canelle et le thym inhabituels pour toute personne habituée aux potions, surtout médicinales...

Rémus la prit avant de lancer un regard interdit à son compagnon.

Ayant eut le temps de se reprendre, Sévérus se redressa.

  
"C'est une nouvelle potion. La 'Matinée-de-l'Homme'. Théoriquement, ça devrait t'aider dans la vie de tout les jours et soigner les dégats et la fatigue occasionnés par les transformations. Ainsi que faciliter celles-ci... Prends-en une cuillèrée tous les jours, au lever et au coucher.", dit-il d'un ton strict et professionel.

  
Le châtain resta un long moment silencieux, trop touché pour faire confiance à sa voix.

  
"Merci", dit-il finalement avant de relever la tête. "Pourquoi, Severus?", demanda-t-il très doucement.

  
Sévérus se mordit les lèvres, ne sachant que répondre. Au bout de quelques minutes, il déclara enfin:

  
"Parce que..."

  
Il s'intérompit.

  
"Oui?"

  
Embarassé, le Maître de Potion se leva, tournant les yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard du loup-garou, un léger rouge lui colorant les joues:

  
"Juste... Parce que. Parce que ça m'a paru nécessaire. Parce que la potion avait besoin d'être créée. Parce que tu en avais besoin..."

  
Il haussa les épaules, ne sachant trop que dire.

Sirius réprima un rire.

  
'Depuis quand Sévérus se soucit-il des autres ?!!'

  
Ce dernier, embarassé, laissait courir son regard dans la piéce, sur les murs, sur le lit, regardant tout sauf le loup-garou qui, les yeux posés sur lui, semblait poser des questions auquels il ne pouvait répondre... Son regard s'arrêta sur la forme immobile sur le lit.

Sirius.

Comme il aimerait être à sa place!... Pouvoir dormir auprès du loup-garou... Ou mieux, être allongé entre les deux, profitant de leur présence à tout deux...

Dans le lit, le brun sentit un regard posé sur lui. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça...

Il voulait changer de position... Mais n'en fit rien, du fait qu'il n'était pas censé être réveillé...

  
"Je... merci", fit finalement Rémus. "Je ne sais pas quoi dire, à vrai dire..."

  
Sévérus rougit. Se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, il jetta un dernier coup d'oeil vers Sirius avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Rémus. 

  
"Alors ne dit rien...", commença-t'il en haussant les épaules. "Juste... Fais attention à toi."

  
Il se rapprocha de Rémus et, se penchant, approcha son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du loup-garou. Sa main se leva sans qu'il en ait vraiment conscience et alla se poser sur la joue de ce dernier... Sa peau était douce et ses lèvres, légèrement entre-ouvertes, si tentantes... Soupirant, Sévérus se redressa, laissant retomber sa main à ses cotés, l'extrémité de ses doigts glissant sur la joue pâle comme une caresse hésitante. 

  
"Je..."

  
Il s'arrêta. Sévérus toussota, s'éclaircissant la gorge puis, se dirigeant vers une petite commode sur le coté, il ouvrit un tiroir et, en ayant sorti un objet, revint en direction du loup-garou. 

L'expression professionel et la voix soigneusement mesuré, il reprit: 

  
"Il y a toujours un peu de vaisselle dans cette commode, au cas où mes invités souhaitent se préparer un thé ou quelque chose le soir..."

  
Sévérus tendit la main, révélant une cuillère en argent.

  
"Donc, une cuillèrée au lever et au coucher... Tu devrais commencer le traitement ce soir. J'ai trois autres flacons de chacune des potions dans la réserve, quand tu en auras besoin, demandes ou vas te servir. La potion est nouvelle, j'aurais besoin d'information sur ton état et son impact afin de pouvoir l'affiner, l'améliorer et éventuellement l'adapter à ton cas."

  
Rémus s'était légèrement raidi par réflexe, l'esprit tournant à vide un moment avant de se rendre compte que Severus s'était éloigné. 

Il cligna des yeux. 

La peur avait été là mais... Sévérus s'était montré si doux qu'il avait su la chasser et qu'un instant il avait espéré...

Lui qui avait été dégoûté des rapports charnels, à jamais croyait-il...

Sans réfléchir, il prit la cuillère avant de la lacher avec un petit cri de douleur, une vilaine brûlure s'étendant en travers de ses doigts -qu'il avait libéré de ses bandages, les jugant assez cicatrisés-.

  
"D... Désolé", souffla-t-il. "C'est de ma faute, j'aurais du faire attention..."

  
Sévérus jura mentalement. L'argent!!! Il aurait du y penser... Et ce n'était pas le moment pour Rémus d'avoir de nouvelles blessures! Se mordant les lèvres, en colère contre lui-même et jurant contre sa propre stupidité, il se précipita aux cotés du loup-garou, prenant la main de celui-ci entre les siennes. 

  
"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est moi qui n'ai pas réfléchit...", murmura-t-il, les sourcils fronçés, tandis qu'il examinait la brûlure avec précaution, effleurant ses contours du bout des doigts en marmonnant des imprécations contre la bêtise qui lui avait fait donné une objet en argent à un loup-garou... Et ce, pour le soigner!!!

  
Secouant la tête, il jetta un coup d'oeil vers la cuillère, désormais reposant innocemment sur le sol, la fixant avec colère comme s'il pouvait la détruire par la seul force de son regard... Puis, soupirant, la main de Rémus toujours fermement mais gentiment dans la sienne, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers l'objet offençant.

  
"Trensmuto..."

  
Se penchant, il ramassa la cuillère, désormais en cuivre. Il la fixa un instant, plongé dans ses pensées, avant de retourner son regard vers Rémus. Notant la douleur qui sourdait dans les yeux de celui-ci, il se maudit mentalement. 

Reposant sa main gauche sur celle du loup-garou, il l'abaissa jusqu'à ce que celle-ci repose sur sa cuisse droite, la paume vers le ciel. Une main posé sur le poignet du châtain pour maintenir le membre en place et les yeux sur la brulure, il murmura:

  
"Ne bouge pas ta main, je m'en occupe après..."

"Ce n'est vraiment pas grave", protesta son compagnon, les joues rougies.

  
Ignorant ses protestations, Sévérus reposa un instant la main sur le poignet de Rémus, lui intimant silencieusement de ne pas bouger puis, attrapant le flacon tombé sur le matelas, il l'ouvrit d'une main experte et, remplissant soigneusement la cuillère, l'approcha des lèvres de Rémus.

Ce dernier s'empourpra complètement et saisit doucement la cuillère -à présent inoffensive- de sa main valide.

  
"C'est étonnament bon pour un médicament", souffla-t-il avec un sourire hésitant.

  
Les traits de Rogue s'adoucirent, ses lèvres se plissant légèrement d'un coté tandis que ses joues rosissaient.

  
"C'est probablement le fait qu'il s'agit peut-être de la seule potion existante dont tout les ingrédients resteraient... Appétissants même s'ils n'étaient pas dans celle-ci...", dit-il avec un peu d'humour. "Pour une potion que tu auras à prendre des années durant, tu ne vas pas te plaindre! Même si je suppose que je pourrais peut-être en modifier le goût, disons avec de l'essence d'ortie pourrie et un peu d'huile de foie de morue, si tu tiens tellement à ce que le goût soit. Semblable à celui des autres potions médicinales..."

  
Rémus secoua la tête.

  
"Je n'en prendrai pas bien longtemps", fit-il simplement. "Autant que ce soit agréable."

  
A vrai dire, il avait longtemps espéré ne pas survivre à ses transformations... Pourtant depuis l'été... Une partie de lui-même espérait vivre encore un peu plus longtemps malgré la douleur qui le minait à présent jour et nuit... 

Il avait fini par s'y habituer...

Sévérus, les yeux écarquillés, tourna la tête vers Rémus. Il le fixa quelques longues secondes tandis qu'un grondement sourd montait de sa gorge. Soudain, il avança sa main vers le loup-garou, la plongeant dans la chevelure châtain, rapprochant leurs deux têtes brusquement jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus séparés que de quelques centimètres...

  
"Jamais..."

  
Les yeux plongés dans ceux de Rémus, les dents sérrés, Rogue luttait contre la vague de fureur qui menaçait de le submerger.

  
"Ne redit *jamais* ça!!! Tu en prendras pendant des années, des décénnies sûrement!!! Tu *vivras*!!!"

  
Il ferma les yeux un instant, le coeur comprimé dans sa poitrine, la voix faiblissant tandis qu'il relachait lentement sa prise sur les cheveux de Rémus.

  
"Désolé...", murmura-t-il. "Mais ne redis jamais ça..."

  
Soupirant, il baissa la tête. Son regard tombant sur la main de Rémus et la brûlure qui abimait ses doigts, il releva les yeux, croisant le regard choqué et un peu effrayé du loup-garou.

  
"Je vais chercher quelque chose... Une potion et quelques pansements pour soigner ta main. Surtout, ne bouge pas."

  
Il se tournait pour se relever quand il s'arrêta. Il hésita un instant puis, se tournant vers Rémus, passa son bras autour de lui pour le serrer contre son coeur avant de se retourner, les joues écarlates, évitant de croiser son regard tandis qu'il sortait rapidement de la pièce à la recherche des items nécessaires...

Le regard fixe, le châtain le laissa faire, ne réussissant pas à se sortir de la terreur qui l'avait envahi devant l'éclat du maître des potions.

Pourtant, celle-ci retomba rapidement.

Ca avait été une colère saine, comme celle de Sirius plus tôt... Rien à voir avec... Non!!! Ne pas y penser...

Il fixa la porte par laquelle Rogue était sorti.

  
"Ca me tue à petit feu... Tu ne peux pas guérir la lycanthropie", murmura-t-il doucement.

  
Pourquoi Severus avait-il réagi aussi violemment? Il n'était rien pour lui... Alors... 

Pourquoi?

**********************************

Expirant profondément, Sévérus s'appuya contre l'armoire, comme vidé de ses forces. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris... Alors qu'il faisait tout d'ordinaire pour que nul, et surtout pas Rémus, ne s'aperçoive de ses vrais sentiments... Posant une main sur ses yeux, son bras gauche sérré autour de sa taille comme pour se réconforter lui-même, Sévérus frissona. Il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse voir combien il était affecté...

Mais. Oh, Merlin, la voix de Rémus quand il avait dit *ça*!!! Il n'avait pas pu résister... 

Rémus...

Rémus avait besoin d'être soigné. A plus d'un niveau d'ailleurs... Rémus avait besoin de lui. Et de Sirius, bien sur. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, s'il pouvait aider du point de vue physique, l'animagus seul pourrait peut-être lui redonner goût à la vie. Lui redonner espoir... 

Soupirant, il se redressa et, ouvrant l'armoire sur laquelle il était appuyé, en sortit quelques compresses et bandages. Il bandagerait les deux mains de Rémus, que celà lui plaise ou non. Elles étaient dans un bien triste état, et une nuit ou deux passées recouverte de baume lui paraissait plus que nécessaire pour les soigner, quoi que puisse en penser le loup-garou. Et ce, sans même compter la brûlure...

Il attrapa quelques bouteilles et baumes puis, refermant l'armoire, se dirigea de nouveau vers la chambre.

**********************************

Tremblant, Remus s'était affaissé sur le lit, regardant le plafond sans le voir. 

Il ne comprenait pas...

Pourquoi Sévérus et Sirius réagissaient-ils comme s'il avait de l'importance? Il était une chose dont on disposait. Une créature, pas même un animal...

Il l'avait appris...

Toutes ces années...

Une chose.

Simplement çà...

La porte s'ouvrit sans qu'il ne tourne la tête, le regard toujours fixé sur le plafond.

  
"Rémus?", appela Sévérus d'une voix douce.

  
S'approchant à pas lents du lit, le Maître de Potions, les mains pleines, jetta un coup d'oeil inquiet à. L'un de ses anciens rivaux? Son ami? L'un des deux hommes qui lui avaient voler son coeur?... S'agenouillant près du lit, il déposa soigneusement son léger fardeau près de lui avant de gentimment prendre la main de Rémus.

Le loup garou se raidit, le coeur soudain battant, avant de se détendre. Sévérus... C'était Severus. Il était à Poudlard... 

Et Sirius dormait à côté de lui... Paisiblement. Lentement, il tourna la tête vers le maître en potions.

  
"Sévérus?", fit-il doucement, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

  
Son pyjama avait de nouveau glissé, dénudant une épaule maigre mais à la peau douce. Ses cheveux qu'il avait détachés avant de s'installer pour la nuit, étaient étalés en corolle sous lui, halo soyeux sur les draps.

Un instant, il avait cru...

Il était redevenu le jeune homme terrifié, meurtri...

Bientôt souillé...

Bientôt...

Mais c'était du passé! Il ne fallait plus y penser.

Au prix d'un effort manifeste, il repoussa ses souvenirs et revint à son compagnon.

Près de lui, Sirius se mordit les lèvres. Sévérus était si doux avec le loup-garou, il le touchait avec une délicatesse calculée, il l'avait même prit dans ses bras... C'était dur de rester stoïque face à ça. De plus Rémus avait l'air d'être parfaitement apaisé par la présence du maître de potions...

Il se tourna sur le ventre, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre de se qu'ils se disaient, plus rien comprendre de cette situation. Il voulait fuir de cette endroit. Il avait mal. Pourquoi avait-il aussi mal ?

Mais au moins, se rassura-t-il, Rémus prenait sa potion... C'est ce qui était le plus important... Pour le moment...

L'interressé sursauta.

Sirius s'était-il réveillé?

Non... Il dormait toujours...

Il retourna son regard vers Rogue.

Celui-ci avait juste fini de lui bander la main droite, après avoir couvert la brûlure d'un baume d'un vert trés pâle et appliqué une étrange décoction d'un rouge translucide sur le reste du membre, profitant de l'inatention du loup-garou pour soigner toute la main.

Il avait sursauter légèrement quand Sirius s'était retourné, persuadé que celui-ci s'était éveillé. Mais l'animagus n'avait fait que se retourner, visiblement toujours inconscient de sa présence... Sirius était véritablement magnifique dans son sommeil. Maintenant qu'il était sur le ventre, il pouvait admirer les muscles déliés de sa nuque et son dos, la splendeur de ce corps indubitablement masculin qui avait si souvent envahi ses rêves... Même lorsque le brun était à Azkaban. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissoner en pensant aux années qu'il avait passées là-bas... Et même maintenant, plus de deux ans après son évasion, il pouvait encore voir les séquelles de son séjour dans la prison des sorciers. Les fines cicatrices couvrant un corps toujours un peu trop mince et qui, il le savait, le couvraient tout entier, les légères cernes non visibles maintenant qu'il s'était retourné mais qui, il le savait, était perpétuellement présentes de même que les ombres habitant désormais ses yeux...

Sévérus soupira, secouant la tête doucement avant de reporter son attention à la tâche en cours.

  
"L'autre, maintenant.", murmura-t-il à Rémus, lui désignant son bras gauche d'un léger mouvement de tête.

"Mais je n'ai rien à cette main là..." Son regard tomba sur le membre incriminé et il grimaça. "Ou presque", rectifia-t-il.

"Laisse-moi en juger."

  
Sans attendre de réponses, Sévérus se pencha en avant et, attrapant le bras de Rémus, il commença à examiner la main avec attention, sifflant entre ses dents. 

  
"Tu pourras porter un bandage plus léger demain matin pour pouvoir utiliser ta main dans la journée mais de nuit..."

  
Attrapant la décoction de racines rouges dont il avait déjà usé sur son autre membre, Sévérus commença à en appliquer sur la main de Rémus, malaxant doucement la peau pour que le produit imprègne les chairs, caressant la paume doucement en essayant de ne pas faire souffrir le loup-garou plus que nécessaire. 

  
"Tsss..."

  
Sévérus secoua la tête pensivement. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas croire que Rémus avait laissé ses mains dans un tel état! Et Sirius... L'animagus n'aurait-il pu pas s'occuper un peu mieux de lui?! Quoique... Connaissant Rémus, il devait avoir choisi de lui-même de ne plus mettre de bandages, en cachant probablement à l'autre homme la gravité toujours présente de ses blessures...

  
'Je suis jaloux?... De qui?... De Sévérus? Parce qu'il est avec Rémus? Qu'il le touche? Ou de Rémus lui-même? Parce qu'il reçoit toute l'attention de Sévérus? Toute sa douceur?'

'Et pourquoi je serais Jaloux? Parce que je suis seul ? Je suis seul depuis 15 ans! Je devrais être habitué!'

'Mais ici c'est pas pareil...'

'Parce que je les aime?... Non!... Peut-être...'

  
Sa tête toujours enfouie dans l'oreiller, Sirius se torturait l'esprit, ses sens mis à rude épreuve par la présence à ses côtés des deux hommes qui le tourmentaient.

  
"Je suis désolé", murmura Rémus, les yeux détournés.

"Tu n'as pas à l'être!", s'exclama Rogue d'un ton irrité. "Si tu es blessé, tu es blessé!!! Quoique tu devrais peut-être être désolé de ne pas mieux te soigner, ces blessures doivent te faire souffrir atrocement..."

  
Ce faisant, il finit de bander la main, vérifiant son travail une dernière fois avec douceur avant de la relacher.  
  
Rémus ne répondit pas immédiatemment, se contentant de fixer un point sur le mur.

  
"Je ne veux pas être un poids," fit-il simplement.

  
Sévérus releva la tête, surpris de la réponse.

  
"Tu n'en es pas un, je pensais que l'autre chien errant te l'avait fait comprendre, depuis le temps!!!", grogna-t-il d'un ton hargneux.

  
Soupirant, il se leva à nouveau, s'étirant avant de s'assoir à nouveau sur le rebord du lit.

  
"Quand des personnes qui tiennent à toi... Comme Sirius, Moira, occasionnellement Pompom, Albus et Minerva ou encore même Potter et ses amis te disent qu'ils s'inquiètent pour toi.. Et que tu n'es pas un poids ou n'importe quoi du genre, écoutes-les. Ne te contentes pas de les entendre et d'agir... Comme tu fais. Crois-les. Il sont sincères... Tu as la chance d'avoir des personnes qui tiennent vraiment à toi, t'aider n'est pas un problème pour eux... Au contraire. Et... Les personnes qui. T'aiment... Sont tristes quand tu ne fais pas attention. Ou que tu ne laisses pas soigner..."

  
Il se redressa brusquement, les joues en feu.

  
"Bon, j'ai des cours à donner demain, je fais me coucher.", dit-il d'un ton rapide.

  
Il fit trois pas en direction de la porte puis, la main sur la poignée, s'arrêta. Tournant légèrement la tête, il ajouta:

  
"Si... Si tu as besoin... Ou si Sirius a besoin d'une potion, juste... Viens me voir. Ou qu'il vienne... Ca ne me poseras pas de problèmes."

  
Ouvrant la porte, il ajouta:

  
"Oh, et j'ai d'ailleurs aussi une potion pour lui... Un revitalisant à prendre tout les matins, pour essayer de rattraper les dommages causés par Azkaban. Enfin, les dommages physiques... Bonne nuit."

  
Se faisant, il sortit, refermant la porte derrière lui avant de partir vers sa chambre, le coeur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et une étrange sensation lui parcourant le corps...

Le châtain ne répondit pas, fixant pendant un long moment le sol de la chambre avant de soupirer et de se recoucher.

Tout s'embrouillait, il ne savait plus que penser...

Il se tourna et retourna longtemps avant de finalement s'endormir. Cette fois, les cauchemars ne troublèrent pas son sommeil...

A Suivre...


	24. La Réunion: Infos

Zeynel/Himitsu/Gaëlle/Irumi

titre: La Réunion / Infos  
Auteur: Zeynel, Himitsu, Gaëlle et Irumi  
genre: Général  
base: Harry Potter

La Réunion

Informations

L'idée de départ de la fic revient à Himitsu, quand à celle qui met tout en page façon fic et qui décide de ce qui va où, etc., pour que tout ait une suite 'logique', c'est Zeynel. Grosso modo, cette fic est un travail d'équipe assez sympatique et généralement réussi qui nous amuse au plus au point... Et qui, nous l'espérons, divertira les lecteurs autant que nous!!!

Maintenant, pour savoir 'Qui s'occupe de Qui' dans la fic (méthode de travail bien plus amusante que le 'Chacun écrit un chapitre')... Et bien voici:

ZEYNEL  
_ Sévérus Rogue  
_ Charlie Weasley  
_ Le Baron Sanglant  
_ Mimi La Geignarde  
_ Marcus Flint  
_ Percy Weasley  
_ Seamus Finnigan  
_ Moira Finnigan (la maman de Seamus)  
_ Peter Pettigrew

Et occasionnellement d'autres persos genre Rubéus Hagrid, Peter Pettigrew, Neville Longdubas et sa grand-mère, George Weasley, Dobby ou Winky, Parvati Patil et Lavender Brown... Ainsi que le portrait d'Aragorn!!! Voir même Voldemort lui-même... L'homme... Pardon, la femme-à-tout-faire de la fic... (ou la scizophrène la plus atteinte, ce qui revient au même...) ^^

**********************************

HIMITSU  
_ Albus Dumbledore  
_ Harry Potter  
_ Sirius Black  
_ Bill Weasley  
_ Ron Weasley

S'il devait y avoir un problème entre les auteurs (probabilité trés faible mais on ne sait jamais...), c'est aussi elle qui 'prédominerait' pour le régler... Puisque Himitsu est celle qui a eut l'idée de départ, c'est un peu la 'boss' s'il s'avère à un moment ou un autre qu'il faille quelqu'un pour trancher sur un sujet!!! ^^

C'est aussi elle qui s'était chargée de Poppy Pomfresh, plus souvent nommée 'Pompom' lors de ses premières apparitions dans la fic!!! Elle s'est aussi occupée à une ou deux reprises de Pansy Parkinson... ^^

**********************************

GAËLLE  
_ Draco Malfoy  
_ Rémus Lupin  
_ Fred Weasley  
_ Dean Thomas

Le troisième membre du 'trio de départ' qui s'occupe également de relire la fic une fois que j'ai tout mis en page pour pointer les erreurs et maladresses d'écritures que j'aurais pu manquer. ^^

Elle fait aussi Hermione Granger dans ses diverses apparitions au cours des 15 premiers chapitres!!!

**********************************

IRUMI  
_ Lucius Malfoy  
_ Olivier Dubois  
_ Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête (de son vrai nom 'Sir Nicolas')  
_ Hermione Granger (à partir du chapitre 16)  
_ Poppy Pomfresh, dite Pompom (à partir du chapitre 16)

La benjamine, arrivée sur la fic dans le chapitre 15, déjà parfaitement intégrée au groupe et qui commence fort et bien, reprenant Hermione et Pompom notamment!!! ^^

Fin des Infos

(Pour aujourd'hui...)


End file.
